Worthy of Love
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: For so long, Hephaestus has been scorned by everyone else, even by the Goddess of Love herself. But the lame god learns just what love is, how little appearances really count, and that everyone is worthy of being loved.
1. Prologue

Worthy of Love

Prologue

I got the idea for this story not long after I started 'Darkness Becomes Her' and realized that there were few, if any real stories about Hephaestus by authors who have decided to honor him with a story of his own. I decided to do some research and investigate his roots and his relationships with other gods. This is a short story – it will only be about 5 chapters. Still, I felt that such a plot bunny could not go ignored, and have gone ahead and written it out.

This chapter serves as a prologue. It centers on the origins of Hephaestus and Aphrodite as a backdrop to what will happen, and what he has gained through his trials and tribulations. As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!

o0o0o

The tales of the gods were widely known to the mortals of Hellas. Often minor details were different or omitted entirely, because mortals certainly weren't privy to all the god's secrets, but some of the myths were pretty accurate versions of reality.

It was widely agreed by mortals – even those who had never lain eyes upon Hephaestus himself – that he was the ugliest of the gods, lame and twisted, loved by no one. Even his own parents didn't want him, and anyone would agree that that was not a very auspicious beginning for anyone, much less a god.

But what caused Hephaestus' deformities? Surely gods were born perfect, with their varied gifts. Sure, some were more handsome than others, but what of the lame god? How could a mighty son of Zeus and Hera be so deformed that not even Aphrodite – the Goddess of Love herself – could love him?

Not long after Hephaestus was conceived, Hera caught Zeus in another one of his affairs, this time with a young Naiad, and the happiness that she had gained from their reunion – the one that Hephaestus was conceived in – quickly turned to bitterness. She felt so betrayed, her husband turning somewhere else already after she had just conceived another child of his. She had taken him back several times, and his eye would wander. But so soon? She took it as a personal affront, this pregnancy of hers. Why did he expect her to carry his seed when he obviously had no compunctions about putting it everywhere else? Her anger and bitterness overflowed into her womb, needing to go somewhere and not having Zeus around to channel upon.

Zeus knew how displeased his wife was, and indeed avoided her through the entire pregnancy. Perhaps if he had faced her like a man and done his best to mend his relationship with her, their son would have escaped the twisted fate that had befallen it at birth.

As it was, Hera's anger manifested itself in a most unfortunate way. When her son was born, she was so shocked that she actually dropped him, and the unfortunate babe wailed as he landed on the side of his head. Even before the drop, his face was red and twisted, and his crying only served to make his face even more hideous. And even after he was bathed, there was still a certain grotesqueness about him. His face was as if someone had formed it out of clay and then shoved their hand into it, smushing it around a bit.

There was also something off about his little body. He wasn't missing anything and had no obvious deformities, but his limbs looked a bit twisted, even what she would call ..._off_. The fuzz on his head was an unattractive color, reddish-orange, like fire. When Hera placed him to her breast – she _was_ his mother, after all – he had a strong grip, his little fingers digging into her breast as he sucked firmly.

This was not a babe she wanted to flaunt – Ares and Hebe had been much lovelier infants and she was still resentful towards Zeus – so she made no announcement. Quietly she nursed her child, leaving him in the care of nymphs when she went out. Still Zeus made no appearance.

But of course, news got around that Hera had given birth to another child. One by one the gods visited Hera, and were shocked at the unattractiveness of the baby. Everyone seemed afraid to hold him. Not even the gods who saw mortal babies often, such as Demeter or Hestia – had ever seen a baby as unattractive as Hephaestus. A few months after he was born, Zeus finally paid a visit. When he looked at the babe, he laughed and said there was no way it could be his. It was a mere jest – Hera was as faithful as he was unfaithful and he did not doubt that – but he had the unfortunate tendency to make really shitty jokes at times.

Hera, in a blind rage from her husband's hurtful and callous behavior – and Zeus' insensitivity could rival his charm – took the babe and stormed out of her apartment to one of the several marble overhangs that was built at the edges of the peak, for the view. She hurled her son over the balcony, spinning around to face an shocked Zeus

"There goes your seed. I am done with it." It was on that night that she again banished her husband from her bed, telling him that if he ever tried to seduce her again, whether as himself or in a disguise, she would castrate him.

o0o0o

The unfortunate babe sailed through the air, hurtling down towards the sea. Instead of landing in the waves, he had the extreme bad luck to land on the shore of a small island, on a cluster of jagged rocks. His right leg broke, and he was impaled several times along his chest. Had he been mortal or even demi-god, his death would have been instantaneous. Unfortunately, the Fates were not merciful. He cried and cried, unable to remove himself from his predicament as he was only a few months old. His wails filled the night until some frolicking nymphs found him the next morning, horrified at the sight of the maimed and squirming baby. The ichor that seeped from his wounds indicated that he was a god, and explained why he was still alive after his ordeal.

Tethys was mother of all the lovely Oceanids and various nymphs of Hellas as well as all of the river-gods, and it was to her that her daughters brought the baby. Tethys was a warm and compassionate woman, her heart as big as the ocean itself. Right now, she had no young children of her own, and welcomed the opportunity to raise another baby. She wasn't turned away by the child's twisted and maimed flesh, and felt only compassion for this young god, wondering what kind of parents would be so cruel to do this to their babe. She did not know of him previously, as she was a old goddess, uninterested in the affairs of her much younger cousins, the Olympian gods.

Hephaestus fed from her breast, and she raised him as lovingly as she would raise any son. It was her that had given him his name. Though Hephaestus had healed, his scars remained, a testament of the immense problems between his parents, and his broken leg had healed incorrectly, resulting in a limp. But the grace that he lacked on land was more than made up for his strength in the water. Tethys had taught him how to swim, and several Oceanid nymphs would play with him, being as unmindful of his appearance as their mother was The favorite of his 'aunts' were Thetis and Eurynome, and they often entertained him with stories of the world. He learned of the Olympian Gods, and wondered which one of them had sired him, and why they would throw him away.

Because of his ease in the water, Hephaestus made himself strong. Being near it soothed him, and he found peace in the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Still, there was something that the ocean lacked that had an intense allure to him – fire. As a small child, he liked the lamps and torches, and the fires that the Oceanids would occasionally burn on the shore when they wanted to have fun on the beach. He loved the flame, the heat, the intense energy. He could stick his hand into it – and to the surprise of his adopted family, his hand did not burn, nor did he express any discomfort at all. Gods could not be killed by fire, but they _did_ feel pain, and their flesh would burn before it quickly healed. Quickly, he figured out that he could manipulate it, make it bigger or smaller, and increase the heat beyond that produced by a mere bonfire.

He also showed a talent for making things. He saw the baubles and jewelry that the nymphs had and asked questions about them, and when Thetis saw this, she took him to the Cyclopes that had chosen to be in Poseidon's employ rather than work on Olympus for the other gods. He was enraptured by the tools, the process of working metal and shaping it, the concentration and skill required to complete such an task. The Cyclopes took him into their tutelage, and were impressed by his skill for the craft and his eagerness for the process.

It was apparent to Thetis that Hephaestus had the potential to be a mighty god, given the proper support and recognition. His body might have been lame and damaged, but his mind was brilliant, and his hands were strong and talented. His Gift was a glorious one, and that combined with his natural smithing talent gave him was the only consolation he had for his appearance.

With Thetis' encouragement, he made the trek up to Olympus, no easy task for a lame god. But he still made it, and showed up at the gates. He certainly did not have an appearance of a god – he was unable to stand completely straight due to his weak leg, he wore the clothes of a blacksmith, and he was homely! Hera came to see the commotion at the gate, and was stunned to see the lame man outside. Even though he had been but a few months old when she had thrown him away, there was no mistaking that flame-colored hair, or his rough appearance.

The young god did not miss that sudden flash in his mother's eyes. His analytical mind registered it and he knew that he had found his mother. He had a long-ago memory of that face, vague yet clear, and here she was. Instead of welcoming him, she turned him away along with the others, louder and more vehement than the rest of the group of gods.

Appalled by this behavior, he was even more appreciative of the care that the Oceanids had given him when he had been growing up. They encouraged his talent, delighting in the pretty things he made for them as well as praising him lavishly, and would swim with him and have games and races with him in the water. He, a homely orphan, had been taken in by a Goddess who had absolutely no reason at all to have been so kind to him.

But Hera's rejection hurt him deeply, far more than he cared to admit. The young god was not satisfied to let this insult pass, and in the privacy of his own forge, away from the eyes of the nymphs, he created a magnificent golden throne, adding Hera's most favorite symbol – peacocks – as a motif to the valuable metal, making a gift that was undeniably for the dignified goddess. This present found its way to the outside of the gates, and such a lovely gift did not go unnoticed when the sun came up. It was carried inside and set up, and Hera's eyes brightened as she saw the lovely gift. She wondered if it was from Zeus as a way to ask for forgiveness. She did not feel like forgiving him, but hell, she'd take the throne anyway.

The other gods watched as Hera sat down, and commented on how fitting the throne was for her, how regal she looked in it, and what not. And not one of them was lying. It truly was a beautiful chair, and completely fitting for Hera, its style matching hers. But when she tried to get out, she found out that she could not. It was recalled that Hephaestus wore the garb of a blacksmith, his hands strong and callused. Hermes was sent to the island where Hephaestus lived, and asked him to come to Olympus and release Hera.

"I owe that woman no favors, she is not my mother." he replied grimly. Perplexed, Hermes brought this message back to Hera. It was all too clear that her rejection of her son had earned her this punishment, and she remembered that night she had hurled him, deeply hurt by her husband's words. She knew that she would have to acknowledge the situation and felt guilty for her past tantrums that damaged an innocent child. So she sent back Hermes with another message.

Only then did he come to Olympus, and before he would release his mother, demanded to know who his father was. Once that was done, he demanded that they publicly acknowledge him as their son and give him an honored position. He had no desire for affection or love from his parents, for Tethys and her daughters had done a wonderful job of raising him. Nor did he have desire to be worshiped like Aphrodite or Apollo. But he knew that he could not go on making pretty jewelry for all time, and wanted to see what kind of foreign things he would see, who he would meet, what would inspire him to make wonderful new items or inventions. The world was full of opportunities to learn from, and he was determined to take advantage of it all.

o0o0o

The origins of Aphrodite were often disputed by mortals. Some said she was born from Ouranos' severed genitals after Kronos tossed them into the sea. Others said that the sea magically gave birth to her, sea-foam coalescing into the goddess of love and beauty. Her name did mean wave-born, after all. Others said she was the daughter of Zeus and a nymph named Dione. Like many of the other myths that surrounded the gods, mortals often did not know the whole truth, or the truth at all.

Dione was an Oceanid, one of the myriad children of Oceanus and Tethys. She was a lovely nymph, fair of hair and eyes unlike most of her darker-complexioned brothers and sisters, but like them, she enjoyed frolicking in the sea. One day, Zeus noticed her sunning herself on an small island, and was captivated by the golden-haired beauty. He was especially lonely, having not yet gained his wife's forgiveness after his latest indiscretion.

At first, Dione was reluctant to accept Zeus' affection. She had no desire to become Hera's next target, but after especially ardent wooing from the King of the Gods, she relented.

Not surprisingly, she became pregnant. By the time she had found out, Zeus had made up with his wife. But the young Oceanid bore no resentment. She did not love Zeus, and so could not have her heart broken by what she had known would happen. Nor was she angry that she was pregnant. After all, she had taken as her lover the most virile and powerful of the gods, and she had indeed wanted a child of her own. Zeus had given her an opportunity.

Discreetly, she informed Zeus of that fact, and also let him know that he need not worry. She had no interest in blackmail or stirring up trouble, and the much-relieved god was all too happy to let her retreat to her island and raise the child as her own.

When Aphrodite was born, Dione could not help but think that she was the prettiest baby she had ever seen. The babe's cheeks were rosy, her eyes as blue as the sea, and her hair a couple of shades lighter and more golden than her mother's. When Zeus slipped down for a visit, he exclaimed at the infant's beauty. Of course, he had to take the babe to the Fates, to see what lay in the future for her.

Dione did not want to go – she was afraid of the Underworld. Zeus was all too happy to take the babe – he had already had three children with Hera along with quite a few others from his Titaness cousins – Mnemosyne had given him nine lovely daughters, Eurynome had given him the Graces, Themis had given him Astraea and the Horae, and of course, there was Athena from his ill-fated consort Metis, not to mention all the other sons or daughters he had by mortals and goddesses alike. With all the children he had, his trips to the Underworld were little more than inconvenient and mildly unpleasant occurrences to him – the Underworld was completely different from Olympus – but Hades was fair and honorable, and he had never met any trouble on his many journeys.

Many men – and gods – preferred sons, but Zeus wasn't at all bothered by the number of goddesses he had sired. He had sons enough with divine or mortal mothers, and daughters gave him less trouble.

Of course, the King of the Gods had no idea of just how much trouble Aphrodite would cause in the future. No one would imagine that the lovely little baby that he presented to the Fates would one day break as many hearts as she won. Even the prophecy they had issued for Aphrodite hadn't indicated such.

"Mortals will see her as the embodiment of love."

"Countless men will desire her."

"But one should not be confused with the other."

Nothing dire. Love and desire, what of it? Who cared if one was confused with the other? After all, did one not desire the one they loved? So Aphrodite was returned to her mother and Zeus returned to Olympus.

Life with Dione was quiet – too quiet for Aphrodite. Ever since she could walk, she wanted to be the center of attention. When she was little, she loved being doted on by the nymphs. She hated being alone, and constantly demanded a playmate, something not so easily procured on a small island. Already Dione saw undesirable traits in her daughter.

Aphrodite was selfish and self-centered. If one of the nymphs that visited Dione had some pretty bauble – a pearl bracelet or sea-shell earrings or some other pretty accessory that caught the young goddess' fancy, she would demand it. Zeus had given Dione quite a few gifts when he had been wooing her, and once Aphrodite learned of them, she demanded these too – a jewelry set of earrings, necklace, a girdle, and a bracelet made of gold and aquamarine by Hephaestus – and nothing else would distract her from these baubles which matched her eyes and hair so well. She hated being told no or refused in any way, so when Dione had sharply informed her that the jewelry set was not for her, Aphrodite threw a royal fit, storming outside and refusing to come to the house for several days.

Dione was an attentive and loving mother. She could not be faulted in her steadfast attempts to steer her daughter in the right direction. But no matter how many times she said 'no' or tried to teach her child patience, humility, modesty, or thinking of others, she hit a wall. Aphrodite was as stubborn as she was beautiful, and it was this beauty that led Dione to keep Aphrodite on the little island she was born. Heaven forbid that Aphrodite learn of her own beauty before she had some modesty drilled into her, and with the younger goddess' stubbornness, this looked as if it would never happen. She had a mirror, another gift from Zeus, and kept it hidden out of sight, knowing that discovery would only lead to trouble.

But in one of her bouts of boredom and impatience, Aphrodite went through her mother's things – her own trinkets and treasures had failed to amuse her – and discovered the mirror. She was only ten years old, but she was immediately captivated by her reflection. Never had she seen such beauty in her mother or all the nymphs she had seen through her entire short life! No one could think Dione or her sisters were in the least bit ugly, but the little goddess was so captivated that she actually stared at herself for several long minutes, her little fingers trailing along the delicate jaw that complimented her little heart-shaped face.

It didn't take long for Dione to find out about her daughter's discovery. She caught Aphrodite preening her hair, combing and twisting it in front of the mirror, thinking that since her mother was visiting some nymphs, she had time enough to play with the mirror. Not only that, but she had also donned her mother's prized aquamarine jewelry, and despite her tender age, she had the allure of a fully-grown woman. Zeus had shared the Fate's prophecy with her, and Dione realized with a sinking heart just what it meant.

Everything that could be considered a bauble – the mirror, jewelry, combs, pins, anything that glittered or sparkled was immediately confiscated and hidden in a spot that Aphrodite hadn't been able to find despite spending another decade on that island and exploring every little bit of it. She was deaf to her mother's lectures on virtue, and dreamed of what the world was like beyond the island. Puberty brought to her exciting new sensations in her body. Her breasts budded and her hips widened as her waist remained tiny, and she would often run her hands along her naked body just for the pleasure of being touched.

And when she explored the area between her legs, the warmth that had ensued was addicting. Puberty without boys – she barely knew what a 'boy' was – was frustrating. And Dione was no help. When asked about that warm feelings, her mother simply told her that nice girls did not touch themselves – a desperate tactic by Dione to stop her daughter from discovering her sexuality before she was mature enough to deal with it in a dignified way – but her attempts at teaching patience and other virtues that Aphrodite had no use for only exacerbated her desire to get off the island. The young goddess did not know what her own unique gifts were. How could she, when the only male she had ever seen was her father on the few visits he paid her mother?

She was the daughter of Zeus. When she was little, she hadn't known that, and had merely thought that her mother's visitor was another friend. She assumed that perhaps her father had been some mortal sailor or one of the male Onceanids. But not long before she reached the end of the second decade of her life, Zeus had revealed this fact to her by accident, in a aside comment to her mother that Aphrodite had just happened to hear – why, I'm so proud to have such an lovely girl as my daughter – and oh, the look of dismay on her mother's face was priceless!

Now Aphrodite knew who her father was, and she was determined to use that to her fullest advantage. This little island had nothing for her. And she didn't care if her mother would be sad. It was all Dione's own fault, keeping her here, bored and lonely, constantly lecturing her on things like patience and humility. Hah! She was a goddess, the daughter of mighty Zeus, and great-granddaughter of Gaia herself. She would go and claim her place on Olympus. She was beautiful – she had seen reflections of her now considerably blossomed self in the tide-pools around the island – and proud. She would have all the attention she needed and wanted so badly, and she would find out if being with a boy was all it was cracked up to be. Her mother could rot on this island for all she cared.

There was a large scallop shell in one of the island's many tidepools, it had drifted there a couple of years ago and had been a curious oddity for Aphrodite to amuse herself with. Anything that washed up on the island's shores had given her momentary distractions, but this large shell, cream-colored on the inside and mottled blue-purple-gray on the outside, would now serve a much more useful purpose. She had never seen any shell so big, though she had seen many varieties. From the back to the front it was as long as her leg from waist to toe, and width-wise, it was about a foot longer.

If she had known or found where Dione kept all her pretty things, she would have stolen the entire hoard just to spite her mother. As it was, she climbed aboard the scallop after pulling it out of the tidepool and pushed off. She curled up when it became night and fell asleep, excited about the world she was about to discover and how it could please her.

The next day, the island of Cyprus came within view, and it was far larger than the island she had spent her entire life on. And as the shore drew nearer, she saw many figures – and not the curved ones of women. The waves crashed around her, churning seafoam around her shell. Her pale tunic clung to her body, and she peeled it off so she would not have to deal with the damp, clinging garment. Her heart beat more wildly as the figures on the shore became more visible – most of the men were young, with nicely-tanned skin and dark hair. Most of them chad stripped off the upper part of their clothing so they could work more comfortably, their sweat-dappled chests and arms glistening in the sun and showing the bulge of their muscles.

At this, the area between her legs flushed through with that familiar, dizzying heat. When the first man to notice her – a handsome youth of seventeen or eighteen – waved at her as he approached the water, she smiled and waved back, knowing that her life would be forever changed.

This was an excellent opportunity to make a first impression, and she would take full advantage of it. Gracefully she rose to her feet, keeping carefully balanced in the middle so the shell would not tip over. Her golden tresses shone almost silver in the sun, and her pale, rosy flesh dappled with drops of seawater, making it appear as if diamonds sparkled on her skin. Her flesh had not one single blemish on it, and her limbs were beautifully formed, slender and graceful in proportion. Her nipples had hardened from the coolness of the sea-spray, and her lips curled up into a pretty little smile as she saw the men abandon their boats and nets, approaching her, some of them dropping to their knees in awe and worship.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

o0o0o

Aphrodite stirred up trouble as soon as she arrived at Olympus. She did not hesitate to say who her father was. By then, Zeus and Hera had been separated for a good while – quite a few decades, actually – so the Queen of the Gods merely responded to this bastard child with uncaring. Zeus was surprised but delighted, his lovely daughter was here! She was immediately proclaimed the Goddess of Love and Beauty, and nobody could argue with this.

But trouble soon followed. The young Goddess was a shameless flirt and tease, but she also took on lovers, alternating between letting them love her, and teasing and tormenting them. She would giggle when men fought over her, and after many complaints from the female side of the family (along with a few males!), Zeus was forced to decide that Aphrodite needed a husband. Naturally, just about every god volunteered himself for what they saw as a fantastic honor. Hephaestus was one of the few who did not submit his name – the Goddess of Beauty would never marry a ugly and lame god!

Zeus carefully reviewed all the submitted names. He could have simply chosen one at random, but he realized that Aphrodite needed a good, steadfast husband who would hopefully be able to rein in her lascivious ways. What kind of person fit the bill?

Hephaestus was a hard worker. He did not gossip, and generally kept to himself, spending much of his time in his forge, but Aphrodite loved pretty baubles and Hephaestus was just as skilled with fine detailwork as he was with larger projects. He was honest, reliable, and completely trustworthy – something that Zeus had to admit he found refreshing in the face of his other sons' behavior and affairs. So his decision was made.

Nobody could have been more surprised than Aphrodite herself, who threw a huge tantrum when she was told who her father had chosen for her as her husband. She threw a sobbing fit and threatened to leave Olympus forever and deny them the joy they gained from her Gift. But Zeus remained firm, for he knew that Hephaestus would be the best choice. Hopefully having such a husband would teach her some temperance and tolerance. _Hopefully_ being the key word here.

Mortals and gods alike know that this marriage failed. Aphrodite was an completely unfaithful wife, but it wasn't for Hephaestus' lack for trying. He hadn't expected to end up with the beautiful goddess as his wife, and his good sense caused him to nearly turn his father's offer down. But Aphrodite's beauty captivated him, and after so long of being looked down and pitied for his appearance by his brothers and the other gods, he would be the envy of them and hopefully gain some respect by having the most beautiful of the goddesses as his wife.

But the marriage was a joke, and none other realized it more than poor cuckolded Hephaestus. The ceremony meant nothing to the reluctant bride, and she cavorted with other gods, namely Ares. It was no small source of irony – the Goddess of Love and the God of War, fiercely attracted to one another and coming together again and again amidst their other lovers. She would love – and eagerly bed – just about any other male, god or mortal, except for Hephaestus himself. The gifts he made for her were selfishly received and he barely received any thanks, if at all, for his efforts. He bore this all in silence, knowing that Aphrodite had been forced into the marriage and that he was no prize himself. Aphrodite never understood or appreciated how lucky she was to have a husband that actually put up with this shameless infidelity. He continued trying to win her over, showing her his loyalty, showering her with gifts and tokens, and giving her the sweet words that Ares was incapable of giving.

The time that she had been most kind to him was when he had crafted her her golden girdle. She had asked him to make her a wondrous belt that would have all love her upon sight.

What more love or attention did Aphrodite need, especially when she so callously discarded her own husband's affections? Still he made the wondrous girdle, hoping for some attention for having fulfilled a specific request. It was not enchanted like everybody else believed, for Aphrodite was enchanting enough on her own. Her eyes lit up when she saw the gift, and he earned a gracious smile, a kiss, and a soft pat on the shoulder before she demanded to try it on immediately. As soon as she saw her reflection in her full-length mirror – another gift from him – with the splendid girdle around her naked waist, he was quickly forgotten.

And so on it went.

However, one night, he overheard her complaining about him to the Graces, her oftentime companions as he limped toward her apartments – she refused to settle for anything less than a luxurious apartment of her own, far away from her husband's hot and sooty forge – with a gift in his hands for her, hoping to win a bit of affection with a surprise gift. He had spent so much time and thought on this newest gift, a beautiful necklace with a rose-quartz – one of Aphrodite's favorite stones due to its soft pink color – pendant in a setting that was shaped like doves, her favorite animal. He was used to hearing that he was ugly, but her insults were personal and much deeper. How could a Goddess of Love be so hateful? With a broken heart, he tore the necklace apart and dumped it in front of her door, where she would find it in the morning.

Pouring out his anger and frustration to Hades – a man who rarely came to the surface, but was Hephaestus' mentor and ally – and the Lord of the Dead suggested that he take revenge, instead of simply annulling the marriage like the smith-god originally had intended. He had thought that simply ending the marriage would be best for her – she had never been happy with him – but then he recalled her cruel words, and her lack of gratitude or appreciation for his efforts to please her, and her disregard of his loyalty and kindness. All of his hurt boiled over into anger, and he devised the infamous golden net that would trap her and Ares. They were humiliated before all the other gods, and even after that, Aphrodite did not change her ways. She was just glad to be rid of her ugly husband, for she had no desire at all to be associated with him, and bore Ares quite a few children.

Hephaestus sought no new bride, and retreated further into solitude, finding solace in his creations and the companions of the Cyclopes.

And so Hephaestus was the mysterious God of the Forge, ugly and lame, former husband of Aphrodite, discarded son of Zeus and Hera. What merit he had on Olympus was earned entirely on his own, and even if he wasn't pleasant to look at by gods who were accustomed to beauty and grace, nobody could deny his skill, and were fortunate to own all the magnificent objects he had created. He had wrought the thrones of the Twelve, the dozen gods that made up the council that ruled over the rest of the deitic population of Hellas. He was responsible for the creation of Hermes' winged helmet and sandals, Aphrodite's famed girdle, Apollo's chariot, Eros' bow and arrows, Zeus' new scepter, Athena's breastplate, Ares' sword and helmet, and once in a while, a lucky mortal might receive something from him.

Due to the time he spent in the forge and his marvelous creations along with his apparent disinterest in women, the gods assumed that Hephaestus' only passion was his craft. It had never occurred to anybody, least of all Aphrodite, that he might be lonely, that within his twisted form was the heart of a man who needed and desired to be loved just like anybody else.

o0o0o

I hope you enjoy the backstory I made up for Hephaestus and Aphrodite. I used the outline of the classical myths and did my best to flesh them out and give them details to make these gods and stories real. Though Aphrodite will not appear as much in the rest of this story, I felt that her backstory was just as much of a important part of this story as Hephaestus' own, and an integral setup for the events that are to follow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter I

After Hephaestus divorced Aphrodite, the myths vary on what happened to him, depending on the source (Homer, Ovid, etc) Different myths offer as Hephaestus' wife Aglaia (The Grace of Splendour) with which he had four pretty daughters, and Thalia, the Muse of Comedy – though she was sometimes identified as the third Grace (was that pairing a comedy into itself?) but I have gone to a different source since I wasn't satisfied with either Aglaia or Thalia for Hephaestus – both of them didn't feel right to me. And having Hephaestus with a Grace was a bit too much Beauty and the Beast, since the Graces were considered to be 'second Aphrodites' and often hung around the Goddess of Love herself. More myths give the nymph Aetna as his next wife, as well as the Grace Charis.

I got a couple of questions about this story, so I should clear things up. This story is not a prequel or a sequel to Darkness Becomes Her (though it is set after DBH) Reading DBH is not required for this story, and vice versa. This story does happen in the same 'universe' that I created for DBH, so whatever gods make an appearance in both stories are one and the same.

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I thought people would enjoy this story, but I had no idea it would be so well-received! I feel so loved. :D

o0o0o

Hephaestus' eyes moved along the open space as he sat in one of the alcoves, sipping some nectar. Today, one of the Oceanids was getting married, so naturally there had to be a wedding party up here. Generally he found such affairs boring, but it would be seen as rude to not make an appearance, especially when the groom in question was his nephew, one of Hermes' bastard sons. Being the bastard of a god was nothing to be embarrassed of, and a party _was_ a party.

He looked around for Hades and his bride, hoping that they had decided to accept the invitation. The couple had been together for a few years, and though the lame god did not see them often, it was clear that they were happy. He had a parcel for them, a set of rings – one for him, one for her – and he had completed them only just a few days ago. When Hades had sent him a request to make these things, he had been happy to oblige, but the meaning of these rings, and the fact that this was a wedding party, did nothing to improve his mood. He was envious of the happy bride and groom, for they had found true happiness despite the failed amount of Olympian marriages. Heaven knows how his own marriage had failed spectacularly.

The rings felt heavy in his pocket as he hoisted himself from his seat, but as luck would have it, the couple in question came within view. As soon as they saw him, they approached the alcove and took the sofa opposite his.

"I was just about to go and look for you." Hephaestus said as he sat back down. He slid his hand into his pouch, drawing out a small bundle folded in a square of white linen. "Ask and you shall receive." he added in a light tone. Since he got most of his supplies from Hades, it was entirely reasonable to make something every so often for his benefactor. He had wrapped it discreetly in case Hades decided to save it for later, but the Dark God was now unfolding the little bundle. He took out the one that was for him, admiring the thick silver band and examining the large diamond in its center and the smaller pieces of onyx that were part of the subtle design that wound around the diamond. Persephone's ring was smaller, with a diamond, but instead of onyx, hers were set with black opals, which were her stone of choice.

"My lady, I proposed an idea to Hephaestus to make us something that would in a way represent our bond." Hades picked up his wife's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, and she smiled.

"Oh, Hephaestus. You have a marvelous Gift." She shot him a warm and friendly smile. Unlike most of the other goddesses, she didn't turn away from his unsightly appearance with revulsion, and regarded him as openly as she would her handsome husband. She reached out to grasp his right hand, cupping it in her own.

"Sometimes it is impossible for me to think that these big and strong hands could make something so fine and beautiful, but then I see the things you made for my husband and me, and I have no doubt." Persephone added. Hades chuckled quietly. And Hephaestus found himself blushing. He grinned shyly and nodded.

"How have things been for you up here?" the Queen of the Underworld asked as she reclined back on the divan, the diamond glittering on her pretty little hand.

"Uh... You know. The same old." He shrugged and sat back. He had no exciting or interesting tales to report and spent most of his time by himself, usually in the forge, where he felt comfortable and safe amidst his tools, where there was nobody to offend with his appearance. He had grown increasingly detached from his Olympian brethren, having a long time ago given up on trying to get respect or admiration from his brothers. Sure, everyone liked the things he made, but who cared about the person behind the glittering gifts, gleaming armor, and splendid chariots?

Hades and Persephone were the only ones who treated him with any genuine warmth, but they very rarely came up to the surface.

"Well, if you're ever bored, just come on down to the Underworld. You like the gems I send you, why not mine them yourself? There's many rich veins, and I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself. Of course, you'd have to pack your own lunch." The King and Queen of the Underworld shot one another small grins before Hades looked back at his nephew.

"Well, that's not a bad idea, really." Hephaestus was genuinely curious, for the gemstones that Hades sent were much finer than anything that could be mined in Hellas, and he also got rare stones that came from other parts of the world. And he knew that Hades would be a gracious host.

"Great. Just let me know." Hades rose to his feet, glancing at the festivities. The ceremony was over, and the Olympian parties bored him. And he did not like how the other gods stared at Persephone with desire, even though her garments were modest, causing Aphrodite to see her as an rival. And to be frank, Hephaestus found that amusing. Persephone did nothing to flaunt her beauty, she plied none of Aphrodite's little tricks of desire, and any god who pressed on despite Persephone's demurring faced the protective wrath of her husband. It was time for Hephaestus' spoiled ex-wife to learn her place anyway.

"Until then, Hephaestus."

"Mm. I think I'll just go back to my forge." Hephaestus replied as he pushed himself from his seat.

"What are you going to make?" Persephone asked as she took her husband's proffered hand, rising from the seat gracefully. The smith-god frowned thoughtfully.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll just look at my supplies and see where we go from there."

"Why not make yourself something, for once?" Persephone suggested kindly as she hooked her arm into her husband's. He chuckled softly. Now there was an idea...

o0o0o

Hephaestus looked down at some of the metal he had laid out, idly rolling a ruby between his fingers. What did he want or need? He could make himself another tool, but he had tools plenty, all well-maintained. He wasn't in the mood to work with one of the Cyclopes on a collaborative project. And a couple of the gods and goddesses had asked him to make this or that for them, but he wasn't in the mood to work on these, either. He huffed, setting the red stone on the table, where its polished surface reflected the flickering tongues of the fire. Lately, he had been feeling this... vague unhappiness. Well, it really wasn't recent, was it? He had been mocked even before he had set foot in the gated community of Mount Olympus. Compared to all the handsome gods and beautiful goddesses – each one in his or her own way – he was an aberration. He limped, his form twisted, his grizzly reddish-orange hair and beard so unlike the smooth and wavy hair of his brothers. If not for his talent, the Olympians would never have welcomed him. And _that_ had barely been a welcome!

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how impressive his creations became, he was treated with considerably less respect than his poorly-behaved brethren.

_What's the point of trying?_ he thought to himself as he drummed his fingers on the edge of the table impatiently. He had been happier at the ocean, where the three ocean-goddesses had raised and cared for him. Young Nereids had been his playmates as he had been growing up, and he loved to swim, providing a quirky contrast to the Gift that he had been blessed with.

"Hephaestus?" He heard a vaguely familiar voice from the doorway that led into the forge. He lifted his head, recognizing the young Goddess as one of the Graces. The Graces were Zeus' daughters, but no one would think that the lame God of the Forge was related to these charming creatures in any way.

"Yes?" he asked gruffly.

"My lady Aphrodite has a request to make of you. She desires a necklace with stones the same color as her eyes." the goddess said. Hephaestus cocked his head, trying to remember which one this was? Ephrosyne? No, Aglaia. Her skin was pale, in stark contrast with her dark eyes and curly hair and she lived her title to the fullest. The Graces were often referred to as second Aphrodites, though everyone was careful to never suggest or even joke that one of the Graces might be lovelier than the Goddess of Love herself.

So Aphrodite wanted a necklace? It'd been a few hundred years since the debacle with the golden net, and neither she or Ares had learned any humility. And now she was asking him for something?

"And what can I expect in payment?" Hephaestus asked as he arranged the stones in front of him, his side to Aglaia.

"Aphrodite did not mention anything of that sort." she replied, sounding innocent. He merely scowled.

"She has no payment to offer me, and she sends one of her little followers to make a demand of me?"

"Well, wouldn't you be honored to make something for the Goddess of Beauty? After all, your skills in the forge are unmatched, and she knows it. She would ask nobody else."

"Then why does she not come face-to-face with me, if she knows I am unmatched?" he asked with a growl, turning towards her. She let out a soft 'eep' and stepped back.

"Well, I..." Aglaia was blushing faintly out of embarrassment. Aphrodite had never liked the forge, she had set foot in it once, complaining about the heat and the sound and the smell, claiming it all made her head hurt. Still, coming down here herself to make a request would not take more than a few minutes, but no. Aphrodite was a creature of pleasure, disliking anything that made her uncomfortable, whether it was the heat of the forge or the sight of her lame husband. She certainly had no problem with wearing the end product of all that labor, though...

"If your mistress really wants something from me, then a few minutes with me should not be too much for her to endure." he cut in sharply, waving his hand in a fierce dismissal. To further reinforce his point, he turned his back to her, rapping one of the pieces of metal with a hammer, sharp rapping sounds filling the large chamber.

Aphrodite never came. Aglaia had probably told her about how Hephaestus was so _gruff_ and so _mean _and so _rude_... but he didn't care. A long time ago, her behavior had hurt him deeply. Now he was dead to her barbs at him – barbs she made even now. Perhaps if she had apologized for everything she had done to hurt him – but she sure as hell didn't have the humility for that. Probably never would. Nobody ever apologized to him. He didn't demand it, but it would be nice. Even just one would make his day. From Zeus, or Ares, or Apollo, or...

_What am I still doing here, if I am so unappreciated? All anyone wants from me are the things I labor on. Nobody thinks that maybe I didn't ask to be like this, that I try my best to overcome my imperfections._ He looked down at his twisted leg. He had learned new techniques here from the Cyclopes, and he encouraged innovation from the mortal smiths and craftsmen who worshiped him.

_I came to Olympus so I could learn, and I did._ He had been bored for a long time, filling requests from the other gods for trinkets, playthings, and armor. There was nothing new here, and he wanted no interruptions. Gods came to him with requests, and the Cyclopes came to him for assistance or his opinion. He'd been here for several hundred years. Definitely time for a change...

The Cyclopes would be fine without him. They had been working for Zeus since long before he was born. And here on Olympus he had nobody he would call a friend, except for the Cyclopes. And he missed the ocean, living on Olympus amongst the clouds had taken some getting used to.

Hephaestus tugged his beard thoughtfully, thinking about where he would live. On a island or peninsula for sure, he wanted the privacy, and to be by the ocean. He was a craftsman as well as a smith, so he could build a new forge, and it was a profession that his Gift also applied more than satisfactory results to. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became – and it had been a long time since he had been so enthused about something.

o0o0o

"Aglaia, go to Hephaestus' forge and invite him here." Aphrodite said three days later, completely unaware that the lame god had vacated Olympus. She just didn't want to dirty her pretty little feet or sandals in the forge, and Hephaestus practically lived there, even having a room next to it to sleep in. She was jealous of the pretty ring that Persephone had, and wanted yet another trinket for her expansive collection. Much of her jewelry came from mortal craftsmen, but she did have quite a few things from Hephaestus, back when they had still been married. It was the one thing that made Hephaestus worthwhile, though not worthy enough to be faithful to and respect as a husband.

And she wanted something really, _really_ spectacular. Nobody could rival her ex-husband in his talent. She would just humor him, feed him a bit of ambrosia and nectar as she praised his skill, before feigning some important errand to do so she could dismiss him quickly. Then she could walk around in it and show herself off.

Mmm. She loved attention. She loved a multitude of eyes fixed on her perfect and graceful form, and she liked only the finest things on said lovely form. She was the Goddess of Beauty, so it was only fitting that she surround herself with beauty. She absolutely despised ugliness in anything. All of her lovers were handsome, and her children were beautiful. Eros, Hermaphroditus – oh, how the nymphs loved chasing after Herm – and the recently-born twins Harmonia and Eris. Even so soon after she had given birth, her figure was just as slender and firm as ever. Ephrosyne was in the next room, keeping the babies amused as their mother occupied herself by pinning her hair in various ways, admiring herself in the mirror. She loved Ares indeed, but the only person she cared for more than the passionate God of War was herself.

After growing up on a tiny little island, Olympus was the golden land of opportunity – and pleasure. Dione could do nothing when Aphrodite announced herself on Olympus. And the daughter fulfilled her mother's worst fears. Knowing that made the Goddess of Love feel rather smug. Her mother had been so boring and stifling, keeping her on the island like a dove in a cage!

Aglaia quickly retreated, and the Goddess rose from her stool, sliding over to the next room where Harmonia and Eris were giggling and clapping their hands at the funny faces that Ephrosyne was making. Harmonia was golden-haired like her mother, and Eris had the curly black hair of her sire. But both girls were beautiful, with rosy cheeks and dimpled smiles. It went without saying that she was proud of how pretty her babies were, and after two sons, she was happy to have daughters that she could raise and spoil.

And to think, she wouldn't have had these daughters if not for Persephone. She frowned slightly, not liking that small fact, but at least Ares had been a bit more respectful and behaved, more attentive towards her... When Harmonia's charming baby-laugh rang through the air, she swept these thoughts out of her head and approached the large cradle. They were half a year old, dressed in identical tunics of soft pink embroidered with white clouds and doves.

As soon as they saw her, they clamored for her attention, babbling gleefully and reaching up with their pudgy little arms. She smiled fondly and scooped one up in each arm, noting that they were getting bigger. Soon enough she would only be able to pick just one up with the ease she could scoop them both up now. It was time for their breastfeeding, and her breasts ached a bit even though they were as firm as before if fuller. She'd wean them soon so she wouldn't have to feel the babies gnaw at her tits. Breastfeeding was more of a maternal duty, for her babies rather than for herself.

Before she could settle on the divan for her duty, Aglaia returned, a expression of slight confusion on her face.

"My lady, Hephaestus is gone. He no longer lives here. A Cyclops is now using the forge, and told me that Hephaestus has left!"

"What?" Aphrodite frowned. Hephaestus had been here just three days ago! She had already been steeling herself for a quick breakfast with him tomorrow. She'd place the meal in the garden and position him behind something strategically. Perhaps a rosebush or one of her statues. No, too obvious...

"Hephaestus didn't say where he was going. Nobody knows where he is."

"Hmph. I'll just wait till he gets back." Aphrodite responded dismissively.

o0o0o

Hephaestus had landed on the shore of Lemnos after Hera hurled him off, and it was on an island by this one that the Fire God decided to establish his new forge. Lemnos was a fairly large island, and the little island he chose was close enough that he could swim to the larger island whenever need be. Hundreds of years after he had landed on the island and was found by Tethys' daughters, Lemnos now had a temple dedicated to him. Demeter lived amongst her worshippers, and while Hephaestus wasn't doing exactly that by choosing a island of his own, he would be close enough that he could go there, and meet the blacksmiths, perhaps even teach some of the more skilled ones. It had been a while since he had taught anybody about smithing since the Cyclopes were nearly as skilled as he. He looked forward to this new stage in his life, and he built a forge on the rocky island, enjoying the solitude. There was nobody to pester him with demands.

And unlike the Olympians, the Oceanids and Nereids were not demanding. They would even bring him treasures from the deep – pearls, mother-of-pearl, coral, even twisted pieces of driftwood, as well as treasures found in shipwrecks. Sometimes he would find a basket of fish and food outside his door, and he welcomed visits from his surrogate mother and aunts. He had been a fool to leave all this, but then, there was all the things he had learned, and Olympus had given him a deeper appreciation for the simple and quiet life. Sometimes when he went swimming, some of the ocean nymphs would have a race with him, or play tag with him – he was very nearly as good as them and this impressed the goddesses. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of his smithy, but he didn't mind these friendly visits once in a while. Tethys was a loving goddess and had raised her daughters well, not letting them get lost in the ennui of Olympus.

It was a bright and clear day, a couple of months after he had vacated his forge at Olympus, turning it over to the Cyclopes so they could have more room to work – two young Cyclopes had just joined the smithy at Olympus to learn their father's trade. He sat outside on the beach – a tiny pocket of sand surrounded by craggy rocks – drawing metal out into wires. His ability to generate heat allowed him to soften the metal, making it much more pliable and cooperative as he drew it through the hole in the small, thick plank of metal, making a collection of wires to be used later in his craft, the finished gold wires shining brightly in the sun next to him. He had gained a slight tan from the time he spent sitting outside doing various little tasks needed for his craft, and listened to the crash of the waves on the shore, finding the sound soothing.

Drawing out another piece of gold to the desired thickness, he set the wire down with the others and stared off in the distance, rolling a new piece of gold in his hands and applying heat to soften it. A thoughtful frown appeared on his face as he saw a dark object bobbing on the waves... no, it was a head. The head of a dark-haired woman, coming closer and closer. As soon as it became shallow enough, the nymph walked out, tanned and long-limbed, her long, wavy locks plastered to her arms and back. Her body was wrapped in a green-blue fabric that shimmered gently. From a distance, sailors would see nymphs like her and think they were part fish, part woman from the way this wrapping glittered like scales. It extended from just above her breasts to halfway down her calves, hugging her form gracefully. A couple of pearls adorned her hair, and her eyes were the same blue-green as her wrap and the sea she had just come from. Though he had met or seen a fair amount of Oceanids or Nereids, this one was definitely new to him.

"Hello. I hope I'm not intruding on anything." the nymph said in a warm and friendly tone. He glanced up at her with open curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"Kabeiro." Her voice was smooth and graceful, like the smooth waves Hephaestus saw on the horizon.

"Kabeiro." the lame god repeated softly before nodding. "It's nice to meet you. It's always nice meeting someone new." He looked back down, resuming his task of drawing out golden wire.

"Oh, but I've met you before. Well, not _met_, per se, but I saw you working at Poseidon's palace with the Cyclopes. That necklace you made for Amphitrite was beautiful! I haven't forgotten it or you, even though I was just a girl back then. I wanted to see you make more things, but then you went off to Olympus." Kabeiro's tone made it sound almost as if he had abandoned her, and the Fire God kept his eyes down, wondering why he had such a funny feeling in his stomach at her words and tone. Did she have something for him to work with? Hephaestus would make these into charming trinkets and jewelry, to the delight of the ocean nymphs that regarded him with more respect than the Olympians.

The necklace... that had been a long time ago. Poseidon hadn't even suspected that Hephaestus was his nephew, and was barely aware of the temporary addition to his undersea workshop.

"Am I so offensive that you can't look at me?" she asked. Her voice remained friendly, but he detected a faint undertone of hurt.

"No, no. It's just..." He knew he wasn't a pleasant sight, so when he was with other gods, he had taken the habit of keeping himself turned away or looking down, so they wouldn't have to look at his ugliness.

"Then do look at me, please. I like looking at the people I'm talking to." Her voice was gentle, coaxing. He looked up, seeing her gaze at him openly, her expression friendly. She shot him a smile, and he was surprised to feel warmth creep up into his cheeks.

"I heard from Grandmother that you had moved back to Lemnos. This is a nice little island."

"It is." he agreed, relaxing slightly with her friendly banter.

"Do you miss Mount Olympus?"

"No." Hephaestus replied. He was surprised to see a flash of happiness in Kabeiro's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"I was out of gold wire, so I decided to make some more." he replied noncommittally. The twisted trees on his island gave him inspiration for a new project, so he had gathered all the wire he had, twisting and manipulating it, making a tree, but he still needed some more to finish it off, and to affix the leaves made of emerald, jade, and agate. The top of the project reached his hip, and right now it was 'planted' in a large clay put filled with pieces of clear quartz, the roots given as much consideration as the branches.

"Can I watch?" she asked. He blinked in surprise but shrugged and nodded, figuring she would quickly bore and go off to amuse herself. Once in a while one of the ocean nymphs would watch for a bit, but much of the crafting process was mundane and boring to anyone without the passion for smithing.

He held out his hand, showing her how he applied heat to soften the metal and roll it out into a thick wire.

"It takes a while to turn this into the kind of wire I need. You have to pull it through a series of holes, making it longer and thinner every time." he explained. Still she watched, asking a question here and there, even letting her hand hover over his for a moment so she could feel the heat he produced. Finally, he pulled the metal through the smallest hole, presenting it to her. Delicately she took it, rotating it in her hands before setting it down in the small pile of wire.

"You must enjoy your Gift very much." Kabeiro remarked.

"Indeed. The mortals who take up my craft are dedicated." Hephaestus replied. They had to rely on coals and firepits, and were often in the danger of burning or maiming themselves.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you to make something for me? Of course I would pay you, but I am not quite sure what you would want, so I thought I would ask." She smiled. He stared at her. He made things because he enjoyed it, yes, and the ocean nymphs supplied him with many treasures to supplement the gems Hades sent him, but this was the first time anyone had ever... offered to actually _buy_ something from him. The Olympians just asked him to make them this and that, taking his skills for granted. He had asked Tethys to promise to not tell the Olympians because he knew they'd come down here soon enough with more demands.

And what could he want? What did he need? He was a modest god. He tugged his beard thoughtfully, staring off.

"I was thinking of a necklace and armband set. Maybe wristbands too, or would that be too much?"

"It depends on the stones and design I would use." he replied. He was almost done with his tree, so starting a new project would be no hindrance to his schedule.

"And what would you recommend? Gold or silver?" she asked. He allowed himself to study her, looking at the thick dark waves that framed her face, her warmly tanned skin, her bright eyes.

"I would say a mixture of gold and silver. Not white, but not too yellow, either. It would go well with your complexion." Not only did he have the skill, he also had an eye for color and design. "And I have some blue topaz, and green-tinted aquamarine. Perhaps I can use these indigo-tinted pearls I got last week..."

Kabeiro's eyes were now twinkling with excitement, and she clapped her hands in glee. Without thinking, Hephaestus reached across, grabbing one of the nymph's long locks, studying the tight waves. If he used a pattern inspired from this wave, it would complement her long and beautiful hair. As soon as he realized he was touching this pretty goddess – actually _touching_ her, he dropped the hair and jerked his hand back, fearing he had offended her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, twirling the strand of hair he had just touched. He looked down.

"Uh... well, I just thought of a pattern inspired from the waves of your hair... I'm sorry for touching you."

"Oh, don't be." he heard Kabeiro say. "Come on, don't look down like that. There's no need to be shy."

"Really?" he asked as he looked up again, unused to a woman actively seeking his attention.

"I am sure whatever you make will be splendid! What can I give to you in return?" She glanced at him.

"I don't know. I don't need money or anything..."

"Perhaps something from the sea? There are many rare treasures to be found, and I am certain I can bring you something you don't have." Her smile was mysterious, knowing. Hmm. She had already found such things, didn't she? "I could bring you a few things, what I think is fair, and if you think it's fair then we can make a deal, right?" Kabeiro added.

"Sounds very fair. I look forward to what you might have to offer."

"You won't be disappointed." She gave him a winning smile.

o0o0o

Kabeiro dove into the waves a while later, knowing just what she would give him. She had quite a few treasures in her private stash that her sisters and cousins would be jealous of.

She remembered being taken to the Cyclopes' forge by her father Proteus, himself a son of Poseidon. Kabeiro had asked about the things that came from the workshop – Poseidon's trident and crown, Amphitrite's jewelry, and various other treasures. To satisfy her curiosity, Proteus had taken her down to the workshop so she could see where these things had come from. Sometimes she asked a lot of questions. But it was how she had always been. And there, one man had stood out amongst the one-eyed smiths. Of course, he was the only smith with two eyes, his form muscled and strong despite his limp. He had just been finishing a necklace for Amphitrite, and it had been a masterpiece of gold, pearls, and aquamarine.

The smith could not be called 'handsome', and even the Cyclopes were considered more attractive than him, but Kabeiro knew that to make such a marvelous thing took a truly creative mind and a splendid Gift. She had gazed at him with curiosity, regarding his limp with a inquisitive glance, feeling no revulsion. His hair was a shade she had never seen, and appeared as if a comb had lost its battle against these thick and coarse wavy locks. He hadn't had a beard yet back then, but he didn't look bad in one now.

The next day, she had gone back to the workshop, hoping to see him again and perhaps ask him a few questions, but he was gone. Amphitrite's necklace had been the last project on his list. And she had been so disappointed and heartbroken. She had voiced that to her grandmother, Tethys, on her next visit, knowing that the older goddess had been Hephaestus' surrogate mother.

So imagine Kabeiro's surprise and pleasure when Tethys had let it drop that Hephaestus had returned to Lemnos. She had had lovers in the past, but the memory of Hephaestus had remained with her all these years. It was almost silly, her having some crush like a little girl! What was reality compared to a memory? But Hephaestus had been polite and pleasant if a bit shy, and she had felt a little pitter-patter in her heart when she finally managed to make him smile with a joke.

o0o0o

With the memory of Kabeiro's smile fresh in his mind, Hephaestus sorted through his supply of gemstones, picking one out here and there and laying them out neatly on a leather pad on the table. He could already envision the finished product, the design of the tight and graceful waves he would incorporate into the jewelry, and the stones he would use, their locations in the design already decided. He knew Kabeiro didn't expect him to start until he saw what she had to offer, but her gaze had been open honest, so he trusted her to make good on her promise.


	3. Chapter 2

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter II

Thanks to all the wonderful people who have enjoyed and reviewed this story so far. You guys rock! And thanks to my awesome beta, Lani, for the wonderful proofreading job she does for this story and for Darkness Becomes Her! I just 3 my fans!

I hope you like this chapter. I have given Hera a decent scene here to explore her character. I tried to imagine what kind of person she might be, what she has been through, her role in the myths, etc. What kind of attitude would she have, and why would she be like that? I drew a good part of inspiration for Hera's character from one of the main characters on Desperate Housewives. If you can guess correctly, then you win super Internet Cookies! They're not good for anything, but they're Super Internet Cookies ™! Any guesses are welcome, I'm eager to see how well I pulled it off. As always, please enjoy and review!

o0o0o

Tethys lived in a cove deep in the Mediterranean, where she could live a quiet life and concentrate on her family, rather than the trivial matters that the Olympians concerned themselves with. She was a honored matriarch, mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother to many gods and goddesses, including a few among the Olympians. Among her descendants were Athene, Amphitrite, Calypso, the Nereids, Aphrodite, Styx, and the famous Oceanids who spread through Hellas to become the minor gods and goddesses of the rivers, springs, forests, and the rest of Nature. Even Zeus, with his legendary amorous adventures myriad children, would never have as large of a brood as Tethys.

She was a woman with a remarkable memory. She remembered the names of each and every one of her children, and their children. And her adopted son certainly was no exception. He certainly seemed content in his new home, but she had seen the pain in his eyes when she asked him about Olympus. Yes, Hephaestus wasn't the most handsome man there was, but he had a good heart and skilled hands.

However, when her granddaughter Kabeiro had paid a visit, an idea had formed in the ancient Sea Goddess' mind. She remembered many years ago when Kabeiro had described the gift Hephaestus had made, her admiration for the lame smith clear in her eyes, and then the little goddess had pouted prettily when she said that Hephaestus had gone to Olympus. But now that the lame god was back and her granddaughter was now grown-up, having found no suitable mate despite her many years, Tethys saw an unique opportunity present itself, so she whispered information on the lame god's whereabouts into Kabeiro's ear.

Now Kabeiro had returned for another visit, and Tethys did not miss the sparkle in her granddaughter's warm cerulean eyes.

"You look rather happy today, granddaughter. There's a spring to your step that I have not seen in many years." Tethys smiled faintly as Kabeiro rested her head on her grandmother's lap.

"Thank you for telling me he had returned to the sea."

"I take it you went and saw him." Tethys replied gently, stroking Kabreiro's thick black curls. She had never forgotten the gleam in Kabeiro's eyes all these years ago, and knew that seeing Hephaestus face-to-face would determine whether it had simply been a childhood crush, or something more. And from the glint in the younger Goddess' eyes, it appeared to be the latter. _Oh, now nice._

"He seemed a little sad. But he was so polite. And then he showed me how he made wire."

"Oh, he did?"

"Well, when I was coming up the beach he had been making some and I asked him if he would show me. And then we talked a bit."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"You set this up, didn't you?" Kabeiro murmured.

"Your eyes sparkled so when you first spoke of him. About what he had made and the skill of his hands." Tethys reminded her gently. The younger goddess blushed and looked down, a unusual sight on the cheeks of a goddess who was considered by many to be bold and smart-mouthed.

"Surely you don't remember such a trivial thing, dear grandmother?"

"Surely I do." Tethys' smile was warm and fond. "I've always had a good memory."

o0o0o

Kabeiro made good on her promise, startling Hephaestus as he was dozing outside after deciding to relax a little. He had already gathered and readied everything he would need for Kabeiro's jewelry. It was still rather early in the morning, and he watched with half-lidded eyes as the sun rose over the volcano on Lemnos. Suddenly, Kabeiro's 'Good Morning!" rang through the air clear as a silver bell, and he sat up with a start.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had been napping! I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, I was just dozing." He reached up to grab ahold of a low-hanging branch of the tree he had been leaned against and used it to pull himself to his feet.

"Well, I was excited about the jewelry and thought, why should I dillydally with my payment?" she said as she untied a sash that held a leather pouch to her waist. She loosed the pouch string and reached inside, pulling out a round, dark gray object, offering it for his scrutiny. He gingerly took it from her fingers and rolled it in his palm. Black pearls! He had worked with pale pink and green pearls as well as gold-hued ones, but never had he seen black! These pearls were a rare treasure even in Poseidon's kingdom where large and perfect pearls were the toys of Amphitrite's granddchildren.

"There's more of them in here. Twenty-nine, to be exact. That's one of the smaller ones." Kabeiro said as she saw the surprise and fascination in his face as he examined the offering. "Do you feel that this is sufficient payment?"

She had given him an exquisite offering, and she was wondering if it was _sufficient_?

"Yes. Very much so."

"Wonderful. When may I expect the finished product?"

"Come back in one week. It will be all done then." he replied with a nod as she handed him the pouch. He slid his fingers in, feeling the smooth, almost warm pearls roll against the pads of his fingers.

"That's all? Come back in a week?" Kabeiro teased gently, trying to catch his eye as he looked down at the bag.

"I am a skilled craftsman, but projects take time. I assure you that it will be worth the wait."

"I didn't mean that. I meant... are you busy? Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Well..." All he had was a chunk of goat cheese and some wine to wash it down, he had woken up eager and excited to get started on this new project. "I didn't eat much. I was working."

"Such a dedicated man you are. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Hephaestus stared for a moment, not quite sure if he had heard correctly. He was so used to eating alone, as Aphrodite hadn't liked sharing meals with him, and it'd been ages since he shared a meal with anyone besides the Cyclopes.

"You look surprised." Kabeiro frowned slightly. "Perhaps I should leave. I did not mean to intrude on your solitude."

"I am surprised." Hephaestus managed to blurt out, "but not displeased. It's been so long since I was invited to share the company of a goddess."

"That's a shame." Kabeiro replied, her tone frank. He glanced at her curiously, but she shrugged. "I brought a basket of food, why don't I go get it? Would you have some wine?" she asked. He nodded. Most of his hsupply was simple, good wine that was made on Lemnos. But he did have a few flasks of Dionysus' wine, and had not seen an occasion to break one out. Might as well now.

"I do."

"Would you please get it? I'll set things up here."

"Uh... sure." He was unused to a woman being so... open with him. Yes, the ocean nymphs were kind to him, but they never saw him as anything more than a casual friend, someone to be friendly and polite to, but nothing more as they chased after the sea-gods or the mortal sailors.

It took no time to fish out one of the special flasks, and he uncorked it. He was almost knocked back by the potent odor, and frowned. It would be no use to get Kabeiro drunk, but he didn't want to use the ordinary wine. Taking an empty flask, he watered down the powerful brew with some fresh water and fruit juice. The result was a flavorful blend that left a pleasant burn on the tongue.

When he emerged from his forge, Kabeiro sat there on the rocky bluff overlooking the sea, a small feast laid out for them. She smiled at him, her tanned leg glowing warmly in the sun. The wrap she was wearing today had a long slit up the side, and he swallowed thickly as he eyed the curves of her leg.

Hephaestus had the foresight to also bring two goblets, and he filled them both, handing one to his companion. She sniffed it curiously before taking a sip and exclaiming softly at its flavor.

"It's so sweet and mild. But there's something potent about it... Hmm."

"I had some wine from Dionysus and figured, why not use it today? I have no one else to share it with."

"You're such a gentleman. How come you don't have more lady visitors? You're more of a gentleman than most men I've ever encountered." she asked lightly as she took a swig from the goblet. He sighed and shrugged before looking down at his twisted leg. What was a gentleman without a radiant appearance?

It seemed to Kabeiro that she had struck a sensitive spot. She had merely meant to tease him in a friendly way, to coax him out of his shell. She sat there, munching on her food in fretful silence for several minutes, unused to feeling so awkward. She didn't hesitate to speak her mind, but she did not have a cruel heart and had absolutely no desire to offend anyone.

"I'm sorry for offending you. I would never say anything that I thought might bother you." Kabeiro said, sounding more like a dutiful subordinate than a Goddess. He looked down at the rock, chewing thoughtfully. Finally, he swallowed.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not used to someone who... acts as if my appearance doesn't matter."

"And why should it?" Kabeiro shot back evenly.

"I know I'm not... pleasant to look at."

"Oh, come now. If you truly were so offensive, the Nereids wouldn't think so highly of you. Don't let the Olympians make you feel bad about yourself. So you have a limp, so what? I heard you're a good swimmer, and being lame has nothing to do with your skill as a craftsman. You're polite and not crude or boorish. I don't see a problem."

"You're too kind." he murmured.

"Are not. I don't flatter anyone with false compliments." She rose to her feet, setting down her empty goblet. "It's getting warm. Perhaps you would like to swim with me? Unless you would rather get back to work."

"Well, I do have work to do..." His desire to go swimming with her was clear in his hesitant tone, and she grabbed his arm without preamble, hoisting him to his feet. He leaned on her, but being a Goddess, she was able to handle his bulk with ease.

"I am eager to see what you will make for me, but I'm not in a rush! Come and swim with me, even the mighty God of the Forge needs a bit of sunshine now and then. Surely you want to stretch out after all these hours in the forge?"

He offered no argument as she tugged him along, her warm and curvy body pressed against his side. There was a small bluff next to the beach that was fun for diving, and he had roused himself awake many a morning by plunging into the cool Mediterranean.

"I am curious to see how good you are at swimming. Who would think that the God of Fire enjoyed the sea so much?" Kabeiro said cheerfully as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but grin a little, he had considered that little fact himself. But the ocean soothed him. She eased herself away from him and before he could lean down to untie his sandals, she had divested herself of her wrap and stood there naked on the rock. Hephaestus was not aware of the fact that his jaw had dropped in surprise, and stared at her. She... was just _standing_ there, letting him look at her. Why didn't she turn away?

Fortunately, he only stared for several seconds, regaining his senses and snapping his mouth closed before looking down at Kabeiro's feet, the sight of her shapely nude form branded in his memory. He removed his shoes and untied his apron, tossing it next to his discard footwear.

"You're not going swimming in that, are you?" he heard her ask as he advanced, still wearing his blue-gray linen tunic. It was of a coarse but comfortable linen, suitable for work in the forge or just sitting outside. He always dressed for comfort and modesty rather than appearance. What he was wearing would not hamper his swimming.

"Well." He frowned thoughtfully, looking down at it. "Why not?"

"Because swimming is best naked. That way you feel the water against your skin, and there is nothing clinging to you. Come, off with that so we can go swimming." Her voice was warm and patient. He swallowed, feeling his cheeks warm up, and considered retreating to his forge. He felt rather shy and conscious of his body, and started to shake his head.

"Come on. I'm naked. I promise, it will be fun. What are you afraid of?"

Hephaestus swallowed, his fingers flexing slowly as he considered his options. Finally, his arms moved, and he took off his tunic, sliding it over his head and leaving him in a loincloth. He was a bit stout, but his form was that of muscle, not fat, and on his upper chest was a scattering of wiry red hair. Her eyes moved along his body, admiring the powerful muscles and the well-defined chest. Now, _there_ was a man....

"That too." he heard Kabeiro say. "Don't be shy, I like what I already see."

Spurred by her encouragement, he loosened his loincloth, letting it fall.

"It would appear that part of your Gift is being blessed with a magnificent tool." Kabeiro stated cheerfully, grinning at him when he looked up at her with surprise. She winked at him before turning away, displaying an elegantly firm rear end before she dove off the bluff.

Nobody had ever complimented him in such a way, not even Aphrodite on their wedding night. He looked down at himself a bit self-consciously, but remembered Kabeiro's words about refusing to give false compliments. Did she honestly find his body so pleasing? He walked up the gentle slope to the edge, looking down at the water. Kabeiro laughed and waved cheerfully.

"The water's perfect! Come on in!"

He dove in, cutting through the water with a small splash before he surfaced, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, grinning slightly. Kabeiro circled him, darting through the water gracefully, her damp locks framing the sides of her face and slithering through the water like black seaweed.

He felt a bit shy and self-conscious around her, but she immediately put him at ease, frolicking around him and challenging him to a race.

"Once, around the island. Finishing point here." Kabeiro said, her eyes twinkling warmly, her cheeks dimpled from her smile.

"Sure."

"Do you need a headstart?"

"You say you have heard that I am a good swimmer, yet you ask me if I want a headstart?"

"I was teasing you. I am a Nereid, silly. We _are_ the fastest nymphs of the sea."

"All the same, we'll start off at the same time." Hephaestus replied, planting his feet against the rock at the side of the bluff. Kabeiro smiled and nodded, positioning herself.

"Ready, Hephaestus? One... two... three..."

"Go!" Hephaestus replied exultantly, pushing off. The quiet splashing of his arms slicing through the water was masked for several moments by a delighted laugh from his companion, and Hephaestus moved through the water with an ease that surprised even the ocean goddess. The grace that he lacked on land manifested itself here gloriously, and Kabeiro slowed for a bit, allowing herself to get a glimpse of his firm rear end before she pumped forward.

"You really are an admirable swimmer." Kabeiro said as they pumped their arms and legs at an fast but even pace.

"Thank you." Hephaestus replied, keeping his eyes forward.

"By the way, you have a nice ass." she added. Hephaestus missed just one beat, but continued on as powerfully as before, his mind reeling Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her graceful arms and hands, her tanned skin glowing a rich bronze in the sun. He was exultant, racing through the water with the sun on his back with the friendly companionship of a lovely and goddess.

Kabeiro won the race, but only just. The God of Fire was a more than worthy competitor, and Kabeiro was grinning as she made her way to the sand, flopping down on her back. Her damp locks glistened in the sun, and her chest rose up and down in deep breaths.

"Do come up here and lay next to me. Wow! That was a great race! Perhaps if you practice just a bit more, you might be able to defeat me!"

Hephaestus smiled faintly as he came out of the water, his eyes briefly traveling along Kabeiro's nude form before he settled down several feet away from her. The Nereid's skin glistened with myriad droplets of water, and it had been a rather... alluring sight. He swallowed thickly. She was just... laying there, doing nothing even remotely sexual, yet he felt his loins ache. He tore his eyes away from the sight of her relaxed body, away from the languid yet erotic half-lidded eyes, the rise and fall of her chest...

"I need to get back to my forge. After all, your project will take time." He rose, careful to not expose his front to her, even though this meant letting her catch another view of his... 'nice ass', as she had so succinctly put it. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Hephaestus, wait..."

"Have a good day!" He grabbed his clothes and disappeared around the rocks. Kabeiro rose to her feet, her first instinct being to go after him, but she remembered Tethys' gentle admonishment. She was such a bold and strong-spirited woman, and Hephaestus was shy and sensitive.

Drat! She had seen the interest and desire in his eyes, and she would have welcomed it. She grew excited at that idea, and had to firmly remind herself to be patient. She had seen men advance at the first stirring of passion, blind to everything else, including the woman's wishes. Hephaestus had acted the gentleman, albeit a shy and awkward one.

_Patience, Kabeiro. Let him think about what just happened._ If he was given time to think, perhaps he would not feel so shy the next time. She had acted at ease around him, hoping that her attitude would also relax him. And he really did have a nice body. She had admired the thick muscles, wondering how warm his body might feel if she pressed up against it. Hmm...

o0o0o

"Where is Hephaestus?" Hera asked as she stood at the edge of the Olympian forge, ignoring the other Cyclopes who were at work on various projects around several smaller firepits as she directed her question at the head Cyclops, feeling slightly unnerved as that single large brown eye fixed on her. Though she had no personal dislike of these craftsmen, their one-eyed stare always served to make her feel uneasy.

"I cannot say."

"How long has he been gone, exactly?"

"Nearly a month, my lady."

"Am I the first one to notice?" she asked incredulously. Her son had been gone for a month and nobody had told her?

"A couple of deities have come with requests, but we have been able to take care of them."

"Why would he leave?" Hera asked, placing her hands on her hips, a tall and elegant figure clad in deep indigo and purple edged with gold, her hair swept up with matching gold pins and accompanied by a amethyst-studded crown.

"He simply had no desire to stay here."

"Why? This is Mount Olympus!"

"Hephaestus' affairs are his own." the Cyclops said, biting back a disdainful comment on how the Olympians had treated their brother.

"When will he be back?"

"He did not say, my lady."

"Then how am I to contact him?" she demanded.

"If there is something you need made, just let me know. I will have one of the Cyclopes on the task for you or handle it myself."

Hera sucked the inside of her cheek for a moment. Sometimes she felt guilty about what had happened with her son and her lack of attention to him, so she would sometimes invite him to lunch. In the beginning, after his divorce from Aphrodite, Hera had tried to find him a new wife. She waved nymphs and goddesses alike before him, hoping to find him a new wife, feeling that it was her duty as a mother to see to this. But here she failed as well, causing her to feel more bitter and remorseful. It'd been a long time since she had spoken to him personally, but she would see him take a walk around Olympus or at one of the banquets. Why hadn't she noticed his absence before? Did anyone else care that the God of Fire was gone?

Hera prided herself on being a good wife and mother. Of course, Hephaestus was evidence of a time that she had been otherwise. She had taken her wrath at Zeus out on a innocent little babe, and when he had come back to Olympus all grown, she refused to believe that he was indeed her son. He did not resemble either of his parents. At least he didn't resemble Zeus.

After her son's marriage to Aphrodite, she found a common ground with him. Both of them were shamelessly cheated on by their spouses. But least Zeus had been kinder – even if he wasn't faithful to his wife, he did not badmouth her. He didn't whisper to his lovers, 'My wife is so ugly! I cannot bear the sight of her!' or some such like that. If she wasn't treated properly in the marriage bed, at least she was treated well in other spheres. Zeus still regarded her as the High Queen of Olympus, and demanded that his children and kin acknowledge her as such.

Aphrodite didn't even offer the least amount of respect to her husband, exacerbating Hera's deep dislike of the younger Goddess.

The Queen of the Gods, despite her unfaithful husband, was the Goddess of Marriage. She was the perfect role model for the wife and matriarch. It was to her that wives and mothers prayed. Her steadfastness in the face of her husband's lecherous behavior was admired by gods and mortals alike. Sometimes she wondered if she should go ahead and have some pleasure with another man, but damnit, she still loved Zeus, somewhere deep down inside. And besides, why complicate her life with an affair? If she wasn't wasting her time with dalliances and running around, she could focus more on her duty as Queen, and spend her free time in worthier and more dignified pursuits. When she spoke, it was to impart knowledge or ask questions, rather than sit around and sharing idle gossip. She always dressed properly, a elegant mixture of modesty and regality, and was an example of feminine virtue and strength. Zeus had no idea how lucky he was to have such a wife, much less how to appreciate it.

But Aphrodite, oh, damned Aphrodite. Hera so dearly wanted to kick the blonde goddess out of Olympus on the first day, but like all of her other bastard stepchildren, she had to tolerate their presence and do her duty as Queen and host. She maintained a neutral relationship with most of them eventually, but she would always hate the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite shied away from responsibility, much like Dionysus. If Aphrodite had been Queen of Heaven, she would have delegated all her responsibilities to others and abused her power. But no. All she cared about was herself, no matter how much trouble her affairs caused, or how many people she hurt. She did not know how to keep her mouth shut, and when she wasn't on her back being ravished by one of her many lovers, she was gossiping and sharing stories. Everything and everyone else existed for her pleasure and amusement.

Hera had been surprised at Zeus' choice for Aphrodite's husband, but her husband _must_ have had a valid reason, so she went with it. But her Gift of clairvoyance – a gift that worked intermittently and was not always under her control, as hard as she tried – warned her that the marriage would be disastrous. And that vision had proved to be all to true. She remembered the motherly rage she felt when her own servants had brought word of Aphrodite's cruel stories to her own attendants, the Graces, of how her son was so ugly that she did not want him in her bed, and how even on the wedding night she would not give herself to him, claiming that she needed more time to get used to the marriage.

Yes, Hephaestus wasn't comely, but he was quiet and loyal, a hard worker and a steadfast person. She admired the fact that he was usually to be found doing something productive, rather than causing trouble. He did deserve better than this. But amazingly, her son did nothing. As far as she knew, he had made no attempts to curb Aphrodite's behavior. He did continue trying to win her affection, and some of the gifts he had made _were_ truly exquisite. But still she mocked him, and bore Eros, making no attempt to hide the child's paternity while Ares demanded armor and swords from his brother. Even then, the lame god did nothing. They lived separate lives, husband and wife in name only.

When the incident with the golden net had occurred, Hera actually felt proud of her son. And so she tried to find him another wife, not just out of maternal duty, but out of a genuine desire to see her son happy, even if she was unable to show him real affection.

Hera strode along one of the walkways, her head held high. A frown tugged her lips when she saw her scorned daughter-in-law, swaying her hips as she wore a flimsy pink linen chiton embroidered with gold, her hair swept gracefully off her neck, displaying the smooth curve there.

"Good afternoon, Mother Hera." Aphrodite said sweetly, with a wave of her slender hand.

"I am not your mother." Hera replied sharply, shocked at her own lack of restraint. What had triggered that? The younger Goddess blinked, her smile frozen on her face.

"Queen Hera, then." Aphrodite replied, quickly composing herself. "How are you this fine day?"

"I am very well, thank you for asking."

"Oh, but you seem upset about something." Aphrodite set her lips in a pretty little pout, and Hera felt only a twinge of irritation as she sensed Aphrodite's Gift, cloying like perfume and honey. It was part of Hera's own Gift, this sensing of the Gifts of others. It wasn't that she could determine the exact Gift, but she was able to get a sense and feel of it. Zeus' Gift felt electric and volatile, and overwhelming at times. Ares' Gift was fierce and throbbing, making her feel defensive, on the ready. Demeter's Gift was warm and lush, imparting a sense of comfort that put Hera at ease around Demeter's presence. Hades' Gift was mysterious and dark, hidden and shadowed, the only Gift she was unable to really read. Hebe's Gift was sweet and fresh, leaving her feeling rejuvenated. And so on and so forth. Most Gifts didn't bother her, but she always had found Aphrodite's Gift to be nauseatingly sweet, like entirely too many honey and nectar-bathed baklavas eaten at once.

Hera was in a sour mood anyway, so she decided to let her usual decorum slip a bit.

"I doubt you would care." Hera replied, averting her eyes, knowing this would only egg Aphrodite on and make her plead. If there was one thing Aphrodite loved, it was prying at private affairs, not too unlike Hermes.

"Oh, but Great Queen, it makes me sad to see you upset! I am the Goddess of Love, but I should also be the Goddess of Joy, for the happiness I bring people." More of that thick, cloying sweetness. Ugh. _Joy? You must be teasing me, with all the strife that you cause._ Hera had hoped that the birth of Aphrodite's twins would occupy the Goddess for a while, but she was up and off not a day after she had given birth, leaving them in the care of the Graces. Speaking of children...

"Oh, I was just paying a visit to my son. Only once I got there, I remembered that Hephaestus has left his forge. How silly of me, but then I am his mother, after all. A mother's duty is to watch over her children. He is such a loyal and good son, and naturally I should wonder where he is." Hera said in a neutral, regal tone.

"Why should I know?" Aphrodite replied with a dismissive shrug. "His activities are none of my concern, after all, we are no longer married."

"Of course I know that, but I thought that you would miss him. He did treat you very well, after all."

"Well. His gifts certainly were splendid." Aphrodite finally said after a terse moment. _Bitch_, Hera thought furiously, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. Her hand itched to reach out and slap Aphrodite, but her restraint held her. This petty Goddess was not worth such a display of anger. Hephaestus had humiliated her with the golden net before he divorced her, so the matter was over.

"Well, I certainly hope that you appreciate your children more than you appreciated my son. I would so hate to see two innocent bystanders suffer from your selfish actions." Hera's expression was cool and haughty, her hair neatly styled around her head, a grand silver and gold crown on her head.

"Oh... right. Well, I was just visiting a friend, I am hurrying back home right now so I can be with my babies!" Hera was not oblivious to the fact that Aphrodite was infact headed in the direction away from her home.

"You are headed in the wrong direction, then." the Queen of the Gods did not hesitate to remind the wayward goddess. Aphrodite blinked and looked around as if in surprise.

"Oh, I was just so lost in thought about how wonderful my little daughters are that I must not have paid attention to where I was going. Pardon me." Another burst of that thick, almost noxious sweetness, and Hera resisted the urge to flinch back.

"So glad I could be of help. I have other plans for tonight, but I would love to come to your house tomorrow and see your babies. Your first two were so pretty, and I'd love to see your youngest, how they've grown." The cool tone of Hera's voice made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Certainly, my lady. I'll make sure to have some wine and sweets ready for us. The Graces could sing and dance for us too. They're always pleasant to watch, and make such charming attendants."

Ack, more of that sweetness. Aphrodite knew that Hera didn't like pretty, sweet music or food, or sights. Hera preferred the enjoyable silence of her garden or apartments, and would only occasionally ask her servants to play the lyre for her. No singing, she didn't care much for it. _How delightful_, Hera thought dryly. Sweetness after sweetness piled on top of more sweetness. But there were a couple of things she _could_ do to add salt to Aphrodite's plans.

"I do so look forward to it." Hera replied with a small, polite smile, nodding her head slightly. Aphrodite curtsied quickly and turned back around, gliding across the marble gracefully. For a good while, Hera followed her, since she was headed in that general direction as well. She was glad for this, because it meant she could chase Aphrodite home almost literally, and ensure that she did spend some time with her children. Even with Hephaestus, Hera had always breastfed him whenever he was hungry, since it was her duty as his mother. Mothers had their duties, after all, and wasn't she the goddess of mothers?

When the lane to Aphrodite's little villa set amidst the south side of Olympus so the Love Goddess could have all the sunshine she wanted came into view, Hera followed but a few more paces before going left on another marble path. She slowed, looking over her shoulder to ensure that Aphrodite went up the path. Satisfied, she sped up her pace again. It would have been utterly satisfying to slap Aphrodite, but it was even more fulfilling to put Aphrodite in her place like that. Anything worth doing was worth doing with grace, after all.

o0o0o

Aphrodite fumed silently as she slid up the lane to her villa, waving away the Graces as they hovered around her, asking what she needed, chattering about the babies. The usual. She was irritated, because she had been planning a little visit to Dionysus, get drunk with him and have some great sex. He was a good lover, though a bit sloppy when he was drunk, but his wine more than made up for it, with the incredible surreal feelings she had ever had. She could still sneak over there after waiting a bit, but she knew that clairvoyance was part of Hera's Gift. It was how she discovered many of her husband's affairs despite his attempts to keep them secret. And she most certainly didn't need another snippy little comment about mothering from Hera!

o0o0o

Hera's servants were silent as she walked through the door. They looked up at her, waiting for a command or to be dismissed.

"Get me some wine and draw me a bath. And then you may go." she said with a wave of her hand. The young nymphs bowed their heads and slid out of the room silently, with graceful ease. She took her time, strolling through the hall, gazing at the immaculately placed mirrors and rugs, quickly glancing at the potted plants neatly placed to ensure there were no dry or dead leaves.

Her bath was drawn, along with a flask of wine and a golden goblet – one that Hephaestus had made, she noticed with a wistful smile – along with all the necessary bath items. She undid the pins of her gown one by one, placing them on the counter as the fine linen fell around her ankles. She did not like being attended to in the bath by servants, seeing no reason to flaunt her naked body, so she always bathed alone.

Hera poured herself a goblet of wine before she sunk into the hot water, sighing softly in satisfaction. Her thoughts wandered back to her confrontation with Aphrodite and to her son. Hephaestus hadn't told her he left, or where he was going. Not even a special message for her. That hurt her more deeply than she cared to admit. Did Hephaestus honestly think that she cared so little for him, even after all this time?

o0o0o

To distract himself from what had transpired earlier, Hephaestus turned to his forge, true to his word to Kabeiro. He expended a generous amount of heat to work many fine pieces of metal, linking them together for Kabeiro's jewelry. He could not help but imagine what it might be like, to share pleasure with her. He paused. Had he acted incorrectly in leaving Kabeiro there on the beach? Had Kabeiro revealed her nude form in the hopes of tempting him?

He poured even more energy into his work, trying to take her out of his mind. He slipped dinner and worked long into the night. Only when did exhaustion finally seep into his bones did he stop, and he sat back, admiring what he had done sofar. At this pace, it would only take a few days to finish the entire project.

The lame God hobbled out of his forge, sitting on the wide steps that led to his door, leaning against the doorpost as the sun started to rise. His head lolled against the doorpost, and he fell asleep, sitting there with his feet splayed out, wearing the same tunic he had worn yesterday and his now heavily smudged apron, sooty and blackened from the intense heat that he had worked the metals with. His beard and hair both bore streaks of ash in them, as did his hands. It was this sooty and sleeping mess that Kabeiro came upon with a amused smile on her face as the morning light cast her shadow on him.


	4. Chapter 3

Worthy of Love

Chapter 3

A Super Internet Cookie goes to everyone who made a guess at who inspired me for Hera's character. I saw Hera as Bree van de Kamp Hodge, due to Bree's concern with appearances and her rocky relationship with both her husband and children. She had to deal with Rex's unfaithfulness, just as Hera has to deal with the antics of her husband, and like Bree, Hera's relationship with her children is also often rocky. However, one of my readers guessed Lynette due to Hera's confrontation with Aphrodite over motherhood, so she gets a cookie too. As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!

o0o0o

Hephaestus did not often dream. When he did, they were usually unpleasant. Sometimes his dreams replayed for him the fateful night that Hera had thrown him from Olympus. But as he sat there on the steps sleeping, he dreamed of being in the ocean under the surface of the water, but the lack of air caused him no discomfort. And in front of him was Kabeiro, naked as she had been the day before, smiling at him, her wavy hair floating through the water like luxurious black seaweed. Amazingly, she was wearing the jewelry that he had not yet finished making. As he let the ocean current flow around him, she drew nearer, taking his hands and pulling him through the water, drifting lazily on the current.

"Hephaestus..." she murmured. Despite being underwater, he was able to hear her clearly.

"Hmm?"

"Hephaestus..."

He closed his eyes, and then opened them, flinching as sunlight flooded his vision. He gasped softly as he jerked awake, and flinched when Kabeiro came within his line of vision. In an instant he remembered how he had come to be sitting on the steps, and rubbed his neck, feeling a crick from sleeping with his head lolling to the side. From the position of the sun, it appeared to be mid-morning.

"Good morning." Kabeiro said cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd be sleeping this late."

"Worked all night." was Hephaestus' simple reply as he averted his eyes. He was well aware that he was a sooty mess, and had been planning to bathe when he woke up. He actually felt embarrassed that Kabeiro should see him like this.

"You certainly look it. My, look at the soot in your hair!" she exclaimed softly. Even though there was no mockery or disgust in her tone, he still kept his eyes averted. Kabeiro did not miss this.

"Was I wrong in coming here?" she asked with some concern.

"You surprised me."

"Well, I didn't think you'd object to me bringing breakfast. I honestly thought you'd be awake by now."

"It's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side to stretch out the crick, feeling mildly annoyed that he had actually fallen asleep. He had merely planned on a quick doze, not wanting to bathe and prepare himself for bed right away.

"Does your neck hurt?" she asked. He nodded.

"You shouldn't be surprised, sleeping like that!" she chided lightly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If you like, I could rub your neck for you."

He glanced at her with surprise and curiosity. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure." Said without hesitation, her tone was friendly. He imagined what it might feel like to have those pretty little hands of hers on his neck. Without preamble, she crouched down on the top step and placed her hands on his shoulders before he could protest. Her hands looked delicate, but even though she was a Goddess, he was surprised at the strength he felt in them. She started at his shoulders and kneaded up to the sides of his neck, her thumbs pressing along his spinal cord. He was so unused to physical touch much less affection that his entire body remained stiff for several minutes, but under Kabeiro's patient administrations, he found himself relaxing bit by bit. Her fingers found the crick and pressed down firmly. He gritted his teeth at the small explosion of pain that followed, but as she rubbed and prodded the area, it progressively felt a lot better.

When Kabeiro lifted her hands from his neck, he was slumped, his eyes half-lidded as his hands loosely hung between his knees. He couldn't help but wonder how in several centuries he had never experienced the joy of someone's hands kneading his flesh.

"Mmm." he murmured.

"I'm not going to bother asking if you enjoyed that." Hephaestus looked up to see her smiling as she said that. He frowned when he saw that her fingers were a bit gray, and felt much chagrined.

"I made you dirty... I'm sorry."

Kabeiro glanced at her hands without any concern – which was the opposite of how his former wife would have responded to smudge on her hands.

"Good thing we're surrounded by the ocean, hmm?"

"You're not bothered by all the smudge and soot?" he asked with surprise.

"I've lived long enough to know that a man gets dirty from his craft – whether it's being a farmer or a sailor or a blacksmith. How could anyone get work done if they were afraid of a little dirt?"

"A little?" he asked, glancing down at his apron.

"The dirtier a man is, the harder he worked. Come on, don't look so embarrassed. It doesn't bother me, honestly. And it shows me how hard you've worked. I think I can assume by the amount of soot on your hair and hands and apron that you've worked very hard on my project. Am I right?"

"Indeed."

"A man who has worked so hard deserves a break. Am I right on that too?"

"... Sure."

"I do hope you have some more of that wine from yesterday. It was rather good."

"I can get you some more if you like."

"Get me some? No, I want you to _share_ it with me." she replied in a no-nonsense tone. He found himself mystified by this young goddess. She had paid him in full for his work and was under no obligation whatsoever to socialize with him. Yet she had come of her own volition to feed him and massage his neck.

"Uh... sure. Just let me get the wine. And I'll change into something clean."

"Honestly, Hephaestus! What am I going to do with you? Did you not hear a word I said? Don't worry about the soot, I was thinking after we ate we could go for a swim."

"But..."

"Get the wine, and do nothing else. Oh, wait, you _can_ wash your hands. Don't want to eat with dirty hands, do we?"

"... You're bossy." Hephaestus commented before he could stop himself. Would she be offended? Her eyes widened slightly before she grinned.

"You wouldn't be the first person to say that." she replied flippantly. "But honestly, I don't want you primping. I'm flattered that you're concerned with your appearance for my sake, but relax. I don't wrinkle my nose at the evidence of a man's honest work. Go on. Shoo."

He found himself complying with her command, washing his hands before mixing some more of Dionysus' wine with fresh water and grape juice. Like the day before, the meal was a pleasant and mostly silent affair as the two of them listened to the waves crashing on the shore. When the food was gone, Kabeiro rose to her feet gracefully, flipping her wavy dark hair over her shoulder as she looked down at him.

"After working over a hot forge all day or night, you must really appreciate the ocean, don't you?"

"Of course." The ocean had been more of a home to him than Olympus had ever been, and like his adoptive mother, the water welcomed and comforted him despite the nature of his Gift. "Your grandmother took me in and raised me. She showed me how to appreciate the beauty of the ocean." His voice was wistful, and she nodded, smiling gently.

"Why don't we go appreciate the beauty of the ocean now?" she asked, starting to divest herself of her pale blue chiton.

"Keep it on!" he said suddenly. Just the mere thought of her naked form was already starting to arouse him, and he didn't want to embarrass her or himself.

"Why?"

"Because. Just... keep it on, please."

"_Why?_" She slid the garment down her left shoulder.

Was it his imagination, or was she deliberately provoking him?

"Because I don't want to see you naked." As soon as he said it, he realized just how wrong it sounded, and instantly regretted his choice of words. Why couldn't he be more eloquent and subtle, like Athene or Hades? The flash of hurt in Kabeiro's eyes further drove the point home, and he quickly looked away.

"Do you not enjoy my company?"

Hephaestus found himself unable to reply, even though he desperately wanted to say yes, to reassure her, to tell her that he thought she was beautiful and that her body was a joy to look at, and that her company was more than welcome.

"...I should go." Kabeiro said quickly, feeling flustered as she quickly turned away.

o0o0o

Hades shook his head in mild bemusement as he listened to Hephaestus' story. The lame god was sitting on a stone, rolling a chunk of amethyst between his hands, a basket of assorted stones sitting nearby along with a pickax and a couple of other tools. He could practically feel Hephaestus' embarrassment over what had happened, though when the Fire God had explained why he had said what he said, and how he felt, the Dark God nodded sympathetically.

Hephaestus himself was relieved to have a understanding ear to pour his woes to. Anyone else would have made fun of him. Apollo, Ares, Hermes... he had no doubt that any of his brothers would mock him mercilessly for being frightened of the sight of a naked woman. Sometimes he envied his brothers for their ease around women, and their luck in gaining the attention of goddesses, nymphs, and mortal maidens alike. Granted, sometimes the girls might turn them down – such as in the case of Apollo and Daphne – but there were more than enough victories to soothe away Apollo's few failures. Hephaestus had always been the odd one out. He had no stories of conquest to compare with the other gods, and was conspicuously silent – or absent – when his brothers bragged about their lovers.

"I'm a failure." Hephaestus bemoaned as he shook his head.

"Don't say that." Hades replied with a shake of his head, leaning against the rock wall, a regal sight in black and midnight-blue, a sharp contrast to his nephew's considerably simpler attire.

"Look at my love life. Or lack of. Not even the Goddess of Love could spare me even a bit of her love."

"Aphrodite has no love to offer anyone." Hades countered evenly. "Do not hold her distaste of you as a personal failure. Your father meant well when he chose you for her husband, and you are not to blame for her infidelities. It wouldn't have mattered who he chose for her."

"I know that. I realized it a long time ago. But sometimes it still hurts. That she was so... cruel, you know?"

"I don't doubt that she was cruel. But don't let the words or actions of shallow gods or goddesses dictate your worth. You have a gift and skills that are useful. Your followers create items that benefit humanity. Your craft is a honorable one."

"That's all I am good for."

"Apparently Kabeiro doesn't think so." Hades had a faint smile of bemusement on his lips.

"I was rude to her. She probably won't come back."

"I honestly don't believe she would banish herself forever because of that. Besides she would still need to come back to claim her jewelry."

A glimmer of hope rose in Hephaestus' chest. She would have to come back, whether to claim her jewelry or take back her payment.

"And what should I say to her?"

Hades stroked his chin. This situation was rather different from the one he had experienced with Persephone. Hephaestus was shy and awkward and from the sound of it, Kabeiro was the bold one. Perhaps if Kabeiro had been the man and Hephaestus the woman, the Fire God might have found himself kidnapped. That thought was amusing, but the Lord of the Dead bit back a chuckle.

"Be honest with her." He recalled his own situation with Persephone, and tried to imagine what it had been like from Persephone's side. A handsome and dark God come to kidnap her, making his desire known... He remembered her fright and anger well. He had taken his time, not forcing himself on her. He had listened to Persephone, letting her explore her new world and her captor. "Tell her that you need time. Ask her to respect your boundaries."

Hephaestus glanced at him with curiosity before he smiled wryly.

"Persephone did the same to you, didn't she?" he asked. Hades nodded.

"I wouldn't force myself on her. I gave her encouragement. I showed her the wonders of the Underworld and let her become used to my company. She enjoyed it very much."

"How did you know she was the one for you?"

"I just did." Hades shrugged. "I had been alone for a very long time, and then one day I saw her... and the rest is history." He ended this statement with a flourish of his hand. Indeed, the rest was history. The cycle of the seasons had been attributed to the kidnapping of Persephone, and Hellas had apparently forgotten that winter had existed before the daughter of Demeter had been ravished.

"You're lucky." Hephaestus murmured. He saw the love in the couple's eyes, and how Persephone regarded her husband with respect and affection, and he for her. Unlike Zeus, Hades was a faithful husband, and the Queen of the Dead had a mighty kingdom to rule over and a husband who loved her.

"I suppose." Hades waved his hand in an apparent dismissive gesture.

"You _suppose_?" Hephaestus asked with an amused smile.

"You know I have never been one to brag about my accomplishments. Something we have in common, though you could be more confident."

"I'm not you."

"I'd hope not." Hades teased. "The Underworld doesn't need two kings, and the Hellas needs you. But don't see yourself as worthless. Ignore the comments of others. Your brothers are so caught up in their own ennui that they forget what is important."

Hephaestus nodded slowly. Though he had been lacking a father figure in his childhood, Hades had been one of the few gods who had truly welcomed him to Olympus. He had been more of a role model and mentor – even a father, in a way – than Zeus had ever been. Having the Lord of the Dead as an ally was an honor that Hephaestus duly respected.

"My blacksmiths would be honored by your presence." Hades said, changing the subject. A distraction would be beneficial for the lame god, and allow him to clear his mind for a bit.

"Certainly."

o0o0o

The lame god welcomed the distraction, and worked with Hades' blacksmiths for a while, listening to their ideas and giving them feedback. These men had earned afterlife in Elysium, but had no desire to remain idle, and found happiness in doing work for Hades and his wife, and evidence of their craft was abound in the Palace and its grounds. Hephaestus understood the urge for productivity all too well.

Kabeiro's jewelry was nearly complete. He had but to put a few more pieces of metal together, and then all he had to do was set the stones and polish the jewelry. He had no idea if she would still want the jewelry, but he hated leaving projects undone.

He set down his work and tools, pouring himself some wine and taking a long swig. He'd spent a day in Hades, and if Kabeiro had come while he was gone, there was no indication she had been here. Two more days had passed with no visit from her, and he didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. He sat down, staring at the glowing embers of the firepit. Even though he could create heat, he still enjoyed having an fire around, and would use his Gift to make the fire blaze white-hot or even blue for his amusement. In Hades, he had found quite a few beautiful stones, and a couple of dark aquamarine pieces would be perfect for Kabeiro's necklace.

There was a pounding from the other room, and he glanced up with curiosity.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me." Kabeiro. He sat still for several moments. It was about noon now. Perhaps Kabeiro had decided to not feed him breakfast anymore. Not that he blamed her. Pulling himself off his stool, he limped up the steps and into the front room, seeing her standing just outside, her hands on the doorjamb.

"Hello." he replied simply as he approached the door. She had her hair tied back loosely, showing off her long and graceful neck. The green-blue wrap she wore was of a more modest cut than he had ever seen on her before, covering her from shoulder to calves. Had she made that fashion choice because of what had happened?

"Are you going to stay there in the dark and not invite me in?" she asked gently. It wasn't really dark per se because of the windows he had carved into the stone, but he quickly figured out that she had been making a joke.

"You can come in and... sit, if you like." He gestured to a table and stool, simple but clean-cut and finely sanded, well-constructed. Wood wasn't his favorite thing to work with, but it was a solid substance and he knew that as a craftsman he should work for skill with all materials, not just his preferred media.

When he invited her to sit down, Kabeiro almost fainted with relief, and slid over to the stool, resting her arm on the table as she glanced at him. He had some soot on his apron, but didn't look dirty as he had before

"I came to apologize about before. I didn't... mean to make you uncomfortable." She wondered if there was a chance of him preferring the company of men. He was after all, the patron god of blacksmiths and craftsmen. If that were true, then she supposed she could content herself with being his friend. He hadn't seemed to mind the conversations she gave him. Athene spent much of her time in the company of men, engaging them at the intellectual level while refusing to interact with them at the physical level. Had that been a reason why Aphrodite had been so cruel to her husband? She didn't want to think that he might be so inclined, but... _oh gods, let it not be so._

"Please understand, it wasn't because you are horrendous to look upon. You're very, very beautiful!" he blurted. She glanced at him, her eyes widening in slight surprise. Was there a chance that he might desire her...?

Perhaps it was that he really was so shy that he was simply afraid to tell her that she drew a response from him. She remembered his blush, his attempts to hide his nakedness. Now, _that_ could be a result of Aphrodite's cruelty.

"Did I... embarrass you?" she asked tentatively.

"You're rather... bold, and I didn't... think that you'd show interest in me."

"Why do you think I came with food, or conversed with you? I enjoy your company, and I had the feeling that you felt the same."

"... I don't know. I mean, I _do_ enjoy your company and I was happy when you visited me, but... I just thought you were being kind because I was making you some things."

"Kind? If I were being kind, do you think I would have stripped for you? Or coaxed you to do the same? I was enticing you on _purpose! _Why do you think I complimented your rear end... or other parts?" she asked, trying to not grin too widely. She had to continue struggling against the smile that threatened to break out on her face as she saw Hephaestus' face redden considerably, nearly the same intensity as his hair and beard.

"I... well. Er." He fixed his eyes on the window to his left, trying to figure out a coherent response.

"Is it so shocking to have a woman who desires you?" she asked softly as she stood up from her seat. As he continued looking away, she reached for his face, tugging it forward as she smiled at him gently.

"Kabeiro, what are you..." He found himself silenced with a kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter IV

o0o0o

Kabeiro's lips were hot and hungry, and having never received such passion before – or passion at all – he stiffened in shock, too stunned to push the ocean goddess away. But as he quickly overcame his shock, he was already enjoying the kiss, her soft and full lips sending frissons of heat through his body. As if on their own accord, his hands traveled up to her sides, trailing a bit of soot on her light-hued chiton, but the mess went unnoticed.

He pressed his head forward a bit, his lips pressing against hers before he suddenly but gently pushed her away. He stared at her, taking deep breaths as they studied one another.

"Hephaestus..." Kabeiro murmured, staying where she was, a faint blush om her cheeks.

"Kabeiro." His whisper was just as quiet, his voice a contented rumble. She pressed herself against him, pressing her lips to his own again. His hands slid to her back and then up to her shoulders before they slid under her arms and up the sides of her breast, to her face. He cupped it as he kissed her back, his lips tasting hungrily of hers. Her body was so warm, and the kiss was igniting a heat he never knew he had. It threatened to overwhelm him, consume him.

Again, he pushed her away.

"Kabeiro..." His hands trembled slightly against her cheeks. She smiled faintly, still blushing, as her hands found his and rested atop them. Her fingers caressed his as she gazed at him. They were nearly the same height, so their gazes were level as they regarded one another..

"I want you." she finally said, her eyes shining with desire.

"I know. I want you too." Hephaestus admitted. He felt her start to wiggle against him with the clear intent to arouse him, but he shook his head and pushed her back further, as she had him pinned against the wall. "But I'm... not ready. Not yet."

"How unfair. Usually it's the maiden who wishes to wait. And after I've wanted you for so long!" Kabeiro pouted prettily. Hephaestus swallowed. He didn't want to admit to her that he _was_ indeed a 'maiden' in a sense. Aphrodite hadn't wanted to share her bed with him. Rather than argue or demand his martial rights, he had acquiesced in an attempt to please her and hope that one day she would welcome him into her embrace. It hurt him to see her so open with others – especially Ares – but still he had hoped.

"You're rather... overwhelming." he admitted. She grinned.

"Well, someone _has_ to be. You're sweet, but too shy for your own good."

"It's how I've always been. I was more comfortable in the forge than on Olympus, where the gods spoke of my ugliness."

"Oh, Hephaestus! You're not ugly!" She nuzzled his hands. "You're not pretty, but you're... handsome in a rugged and hardworking way. You have a unique talent and a wonderful Gift. These Olympians are wrong to judge you so harshly. I'm glad you decided you were done with Olympus. It was about time you came back to where you belonged."

"Where I belonged?"

"Yes! Here! The ocean adopted you. Here you've always been welcome."

Hephaestus could not deny that. He nodded slowly and drew away from the wall, letting go of her. As he did, he sheepishly noticed that he had left faint smudge marks on her face and chiton. Her hands were also a bit smudged where she had touched him.

"I have towels and freshwater in the other room. I can heat up the water for you." he offered, gesturing to the marks he had left on her. She glanced down with curiosity and laughed faintly when she saw the results of their snuggling. His apron had also dirtied her front.

"Don't worry about it. It'll come off in a swim."

"But your clothing..."

"Relax, it's fine! But if you're so concerned about getting me clean, perhaps you could bathe me." Kabeiro was met with a stare from the Fire God, to which she responded with a cheerful smile and batting her eyes.

"You're very determined, aren't you?"

"But of course." She stood there, fluttering her eyelashes at him in a playfully obvious way of flirting.

"You like teasing me?"

"If I were teasing you, it would mean I was tempting you without any intention for... fulfillment. Rest assured, there's no teasing here, Hephaestus. All you have to do is ask, and it's all yours."

He blushed and looked down, but did not turn away. She was offering herself to him, with no reservations. He had no doubt that if any of his brothers had been offered such a thing, they would take it immediately. Kabeiro studied his reaction, relieved that he didn't leave her in an embarrassed fluster, at least.

"Aphrodite was very cruel, wasn't she?" Kabeiro murmured. He sighed and nodded. She approached Hephaestus and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I saw her once. She was very beautiful, but I didn't sense any real... caring from her. Even her own mother said she didn't care for anyone else when she was little. If you let what she did to you affect you that deeply, then she's won. You have a right to feel angry and hurt, but don't be afraid of me because of what she did. I would never betray you."

"Never. However our relationship develops, I will never be cruel to you or betray you. This I swear by the Styx."

Hephaestus turned his gaze back to her, seeing a look of calm seriousness on her face, her blue eyes gazing at him steadily. Slowly, his hands moved up to her sides, pulling her into a gentle embrace. He felt Kabeiro relax into his arms.

She made no move to wiggle against him or otherwise titillate him. His hands moved to her back, wrapping her in a tighter embrace. Her arms wound loosely around his neck, and she let him hold her, smiling to herself as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

o0o0o

Harmonia and Eris sat on the soft grass in Hera's private garden under the watchful eye of their loving grandmother. In one corner of the garden one of her servants played a quiet, pleasant melody on her lyre, providing a soothing ambiance to this pleasant scene. Hera had brought in a Anthousai – a flower-nymph – to make little flowers blossom all along the grass, to give the twin infants a enjoyable diversion. They were old enough to crawl quickly and sit up on their own. They were able to toddle along on unsteady little feet for a few steps unassisted. Both girls were staring down at the flowers, reaching out to pluck one here and there, though Harmonia examined her flowers for longer than Eris.

Hera did not have many children, and out of the three she had, only one had children of his own, giving her very few granddchildren compared to her husband's enormous brood. Eros was a mischievous young god, but at least he didn't seem so much inclined to violence like his father, or idle and selfish pleasure like his mother. Still, he had fallen to the hubris of Olympus, and like many of the other gods, enjoyed having lovers and adventures.

Hera was determined to shape Ares' twin daughters into more. She had no lovers, her children were grown, and she needed focus in her life. Hephaestus was gone and she didn't know where he was, and she was determined to at least be more successful as a grandmother than a mother. Her firm and loving guidance had done nothing to curb Ares' violent impulses, but then, Zeus had the 'boys will be boys' kind of attitude, which had infuriated her to no end.

Harmonia crawled forward to Hera's chair, reaching out with plump little fingers to grasp the chair leg. With that grip, she pulled herself up to her feet and looked up at her grandmother with a sweet and charming smile, revealing two little pearly teeth, just grown in. Her soft golden hair ended in soft, wispy little curls, and he eyes were the color of a bright afternoon sky.

"Hello there, sweetheart." Hera said with a soft smile. She plucked out a small bit of ambrosia and offered it to her granddaughter, holding the delectable morsel in front of Harmonia's lips. The baby girl eagerly accepted the treat, and Hera stroked her hair lovingly. When she had taken them from Aphrodite, they had been dressed in soft little pink tunics embroidered with doves in creamy white and little rose quartz beads.. Hera hated such fripperies, especially on babies, and as soon as the babies were taken to her palace, the first thing she had done was dress them in plain but comfortable tunics – Harmonia's of pale blue to match her eyes, and Eris in dark blue to go with her dark eyes and hair – embroidered with plain gold bands at the hem.

She knew that by taking the babies, she was doing Aphrodite a favor – without babies to take care of she would just go to one of her amusements – but Hera genuinely enjoyed having the twins for visits. Harmonia babbled in the way babies do, raising a little hand and smacking her lips.

"Want more? All right then." Hera said cheerfully, giving her several more pieces of ambrosia. As she glanced forward, she noticed that Eris was nowhere to be seen. Aphrodite had complained that Eris liked to crawl off and hide or explore. Perhaps Eris just wanted to escape her mother's cloying sweetness. The dark-haired baby was already displaying a independent streak, and hated to be put in a cradle. But the one thing that Aphrodite complained about most was that Eris liked being naughty. There was the fact that Eris liked to chew, bash, or otherwise mistreat the pretty stuffed dove she had – she and Harmonia each had their own, or any of her other toys – or crawl into her mother's garden and rip up the prettiest flowers if she managed to get away from her mother or nursemaids.

Scooping Harmonia up against her left side, Hera strode through the garden, looking for Eris. She couldn't have gotten far, could she?

When she found Eris, the dark-haired infant was staring up at the young nymph playing the lyre, staring up at her with rapt curiosity and fascination. Hera smiled at this. Eris had a curious and inquisitive mind, and the older Goddess was determined to nurture it.

"Get down and let her see the instrument while you play it." Hera instructed. The plain-faced nymph nodded and sat down in the grass, her dancing fingers clear to Eris. If anything, the baby seemed more interested in the way the instrument was played, rather than the melody that came from it.

Another servant darted into the garden and approached Hera before bowing.

"My lady, Zeus wishes for your company. He invites you to lunch." Sryope said as she glanced up at the Goddess. She had been a faithful servant for several decades, looking as youthful as ever due to the fact that she was an Aurai. Her mother was an Aurai herself, and her father had been one of the Winds. Sryope was used to her mistress' moods and needs, and enjoyed being the trusted aide to the Queen of the Gods. Like Hera, she had no desire to waste her time with lovers or affairs.

"I am already otherwise occupied." Hera replied. Sryope showed no surprise. After several decades of working for Hera, she was well aware of the conflict between husband and wife and the fact that Hera had no more interest in Zeus. She had been betrayed too many times, and Sryope certainly did not blame her. She only came to Hera with Zeus' invitations because it was the proper thing to do.

"As you wish, my lady. Should I also instruct Hella to bring you some lunch?" she asked. Hera nodded, ambrosia wasn't enough for a meal, and she couldn't fill herself up on such an overly sweet substance. Ambrosia was more enjoyable in small amounts, though it could be diluted with honey and mixed in with regular food to thin out the sweetness.

"Yes, thank you. Just something usual." Hera instructed. 'Usual' meant no ambrosia cooked into the food, which was how Hera preferred her meals.

"As you wish, my lady." Sryope bowed and breezed out of the room, her long, pale hair and chiton trailing before her. Hera nodded approvingly. Sryope was a efficient aide, and she also kept Hera's few other servants organized and coordinated. Each girl was here on her merit, based on her talent and personality. Hella was a Oread with a talent for cooking. Her knowledge of plants and various herbs made her meals savory and interesting. Nerissa had a true talent for music, but she concentrated on more substantial melodies, not the pretty and tinkly ones that Apollo and Aphrodite generally preferred. She was also an excellent orator and was good at reciting ballads and stories, or creating her own. Galaxaura was an Aurai, like Sryope. She was a efficient maid, breezing through Hera's apartments and straightening and cleaning things with seemingly little effort, and was also good at doing errands – Aurai nymphs were the best at carrying messages or taking things somewhere. But she also had an talent for comedy, and could make Hera or the other nymphs laugh with a silly face or story.

These nymphs had either tired of men or simply weren't interested and like her, led a chaste lifestyle. Nerissa had more time to develop her talent and create new songs or stories. Hella could explore the forests or experiment with various plants and herbs. Galaxaura breezed around looking for funny things to tell about. Hera was a role model for women who sought productive lives away from men, and could be said to be the patron of chaste women as well as wives.

Here, in her own Palace, she was happier. When she had lived with Zeus, she had to sleep in his empty bed at night, knowing he was off somewhere else, seducing some pretty nymph or mortal while she remained loyal to him. After a while, she moved to her own room in the palace. This was slightly easier, having a bed of her own. Zeus would sometimes visit her, just as passionate as he had been on their first night together, and she would fall for him again. He would then come to her bed for more nights, or coax her over to his and plead with her to stay there, for his bed was lonely without her. But inevitably, his eyes wandered. She smelled another woman's perfume in Zeus' bed, or found a long strand of hair not her own on the pillows. The anger and resentment would follow. She would be angry with Zeus, and angry for herself, letting him seduce her when she _knew_ he was going to betray her _again_!

So she asked the Cyclopes to build her her own Palace. It was smaller, but size wasn't her concern. She had it designed to her own tastes, choosing the exact marble and mosaic to use here and there. It was just the right size for her and several servants. The garden was modest and elegant, with her favorite plants and a fountain along with a couple of ponds, all carefully arranged so. Her servants were handpicked, so she didn't have to deal with pretty and vapid servants that Zeus had chosen for their appearance. And once she had a place of her own, life became simpler. She had her own home, just the way she wanted it. It was a regal and soothing atmosphere, each room furnished just so, with a different purpose in mind. Each piece of furniture was considered with care, as well as all the decorations. Guests were duly impressed by the parlor they sat in, the garden they saw, the dishes they were served, and most of all, their dignified hostess.

Hera smiled as Nerissa continued playing for Eris until the melody wound down gracefully. Hella came out and set the small table before bowing and retreating.

"Nerissa, come here near the table. Play some music for the babies while I eat."

"Yes, my lady." Nerissa sat amidst the pretty little flowers, Harmonia and Eris sitting in front of her. She propped her lyre in her lap and started plucking out a sweet but enjoyable melody, its tune light and merry.

As Hera was about to reach for a tasty morsel, Sryope returned to the garden, bowing.

"My lady, I told Zeus that you were already busy, but he still wants to see you. He wants you over at his Palace as soon as you can. I merely told him that all I could do was relay the message."

"Relay nothing back." Hera replied. Zeus might be King of the Gods, but she would not come at his beck and call, like a dog. She was enjoying herself too much, and didn't want to leave the sight of Nerissa playing with the twins.

"As you wish, my lady." Sryope offered a small but mischievous and knowing smile. Hera merely shrugged as she smiled back.

o0o0o

The sun was starting to set as Zeus made his way to Hera's abode, strolling on the white marble road that winded its way through Olympus. After being denied twice, he wanted to see her even more, and was determined to speak with her. He had just learned of Hephaestus' disappearance, and wondered if his wife might know anything of it. After all, it was a rather legitimate reason to visit his wife. Hera had said she would never welcome him into her embrace, but it wasn't the first time she had said that, though this was the longest stretch of time that they had been apart. He had tried to get her to stay in his Palace, but she refused. And she actually seemed happier by herself when he saw her at banquets or council meetings. This made him rather jealous.

Hera's home was surrounded by a low white wall, high enough to mark its boundaries easily and prevent anyone from just traipsing into her gardens, and low enough for a fully-grown God or Goddess to look over, so that Hera still had pleasant views of Olympus from her house. The gate had two marble peacocks at either side, their tail part of the wall to make a splendid sculpture of two peacocks staring at one another. Guests were admitted between those two majestic birds, and when Hera wished for no visitors at all, the wings would spread forward, effectively closing the portal.

He was glad to see that it was open. But then Aphrodite stalked out, looking angry, her daughters in her arms. Hera was at her heels.

"Do not be angry with me simply because I removed your daughters of all their fripperies." the older Goddess stated. Zeus then noticed that Harmonia and Eris were clad in plain blue tunics, articles of clothing that Aphrodite would have never chosen for her girls. Every time he saw them, Aphrodite always had them in pretty, cute little tunics, with ribbons in their hair and little necklaces or bracelets. The babies always had to be prettied up and accessorized. Some found it amusing that Aphrodite was so wain about her babies, who probably couldn't care less about what their mother dressed them in.

"Babies are meant to be cute! That's why I dress them the way I do! It's only fitting that the Goddess of Love and Beauty have the most beautiful babies on Olympus."

It was just like Aphrodite to say something like that. She already had had two sons, so finally having a daughter – or two – was a delight to her. She saw them as extensions of herself and would raise them as such. The daughters of the most beautiful Goddess on Olympus would be surrounded by beauty and be beautiful themselves.

"You dress them up in silly little trinkets and meaningless decorations because you think it makes them pretty. It's a shame that their mother cannot see their natural beauty." Hera responded gravely.

_Well played, wife._ Zeus was in complete agreement with her. Harmonia and Eris looked just as cute in the clothing Hera had put them in. And over the centuries, he had grown jaded towards his daughter's behavior and was somewhat less tolerant of her antics than he had once been. Besides, he took a guilty pleasure at the times that Hera put Aphrodite in her place with well-deserved comments.

"Funny that you mention mothers and natural beauty when you could not appreciate the... natural beauty of your son Hephaestus."

Zeus was well aware of his own part in Hephaestus' fate. He had been unfaithful to her around the time she was pregnant and had stayed away after she had given birth, knowing her anger. He had provoked her with that stupid comment that he had intended as a joke. If he hadn't been so insensitive, then Hephaestus wouldn't have been hurled off Olympus. Aphrodite's cruel comment went well over the line, and Zeus frowned.

"Aphrodite!" he roared. She jumped and gazed at Zeus, her eyes wide in shock. Hera merely glanced at him coolly. Zeus refused to falter. "You will never speak that way to my wife again? Is that understood?" He glared down at his daughter, tall and broad-shouldered, his sheer size overwhelming her delicate but well-proportioned form.

"Yes, Daddy." Aphrodite replied, fluttering her eyelashes a bit. This would have worked when she had first come to Olympus, but now Zeus knew better.

"Go. And mind Hera's advice."

"Yes, Father." The young Goddess bowed her head meekly and retreated with her children. He quickly turned towards his wife.

"Hera, I came here to talk with you." Zeus said, approaching her before she could retreat.

"I do not wish for your company."

"I know, but I need to speak of another matter." he replied, letting her rejection slide off him.

"What is it?"

"Hephaestus is gone. He's been gone for a couple of months."

"And?"

"You do not care?" he asked incredulously. Was Hera so detached from her son?

"I do care. I already know he is gone. He did not tell me, or anybody else, apparently. You wasted your time in coming here to tell me that." Hera replied, though she was secretly pleased about his defense of her.

"Well... I was hoping we could talk about that. As parents."

Hera stared at him for a moment before nodding and beckoning. In the courtyard was a fountain with a statue of herself in the center, water bubbling from beneath her feet. The low wall that held in the fountain water was wide enough for people to sit on comfortably, and Hera didn't want to admit Zeus into the privacy of her home. She motioned to the gold-veined white marble and Zeus sat down, looking regal in a ankle-length chiton that was a stern slate-blue, his well-muscled arms bare and adorned with thick plain gold bands. In his pale hair sat a gold band that matched the simple design of his wristbands. Noble but in a more modest way, making Zeus seem just a bit less overwhelming than he usually was.

"You have something to say about Hephaestus. I'm listening." Hera said, remaining on her feet as she looked down at her husband.

"Hephaestus has never been truly happy here. I... feel bad for it. I was not there when you needed me. I am sorry for that."

Hera remained silent. Zeus had apologized for his infidelity before, so it was nothing new. Speaking of Hephaestus was new, though. So she nodded for him to continue talking.

"It was wrong of me to mock your... loyalty to me. I hurt a innocent baby because of what I said."

Hera accepted the blame for what she had done. She had reached for the baby and thrown him, instead of throwing a vase or anything else. Nothing would change that. But she was also glad for Zeus to accept some of the blame. It _did_ make her feel a bit better.

"About time you owed up to that." she replied, refusing to offer even one bit more politeness than absolutely necessary. Zeus bowed his head, offering no argument. This took a bit of wind out of her sails.

"I thought that giving Aphrodite to him would make him feel better. I knew already that his brothers were making fun of him, so when I was thinking of a husband for Aphrodite, why not Hephaestus? He didn't submit his name so I knew he wasn't arrogant. He's quiet and hard-working. And it was my fault that he was lame. I thought that my decision would be a way to... compensate for the hard time he had. I know you warned me, that you said it wouldn't end well, but she was such a prize and I had no idea that she would..."

Hera sighed softly. She could see that Zeus had truly been well-intentioned.

"I know. And I too hoped that it might work out, but no..."

"Who can deny your wisdom?" Zeus asked. Hera fought back a smile at that compliment.

"You, apparently." She didn't refer to just the matter of Hephaestus, but the other errors he had made, and his constant unfaithfulness.

"I understand that you're angry. But my apology is sincere."

"I know." Hera murmured. Yet he continued to be unfaithful to her. And the cycle went on.

"I was wondering what we could do about Hephaestus. I wonder if he wants to be alone, we should leave him alone. Or try to find him and ask him what he needs, what he wants. Perhaps we could grant it to him."

"That's not a bad idea." Hera offered agreeably. "I too have wondered the same thing. Perhaps right now we should just concentrate on finding out where he is before we decide what to do next."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. It's a bit late, why don't we discuss this some more tomorrow? Perhaps Hermes could help us, he's good at finding people." Zeus replied, happy to agree with his wife.

"I'm glad we talked about this. Good night."

"Wait.... good night? That's it?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hera started walking past Zeus.

"I thought we could take a walk... talk... reminisce, have a good time."

Hera slowly looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't you have some pretty young nymph or mortal princess to keep you company?"

"They are mere diversions. No matter how many women I bed, my heart belongs to you."

"You say your heart belongs to me but you always stray!"

"It's nothing personal, truly. I chose you to be my wife, and nobody else. Don't I always return to you? I always desire your passion."

Hera rolled her eyes. Sure, Zeus always came back to her when he bored of his conquests, and he was a good lover – but he should not be leaving her in the first place! Excuses, excuses.

"My passion requires loyalty."

"You are my honored wife."

"Not honored enough."

"Hera..."

"I told you a long time ago, I will not put up with another infidelity. If you want me to commit to you again, then you must commit to me."

"I already am. And if you wanted other lovers..."

"Oh? Are you truly willing to let me enjoy the attentions of another male? Remember what you did to Ixion, and I hadn't even let him seduce me? I _should_ have..." she commented, knowing this would irritate Zeus. How come it was okay for him to go to others and have _sex_ with them but she couldn't enjoy the simple flirtations of a man?

"My passion requires absolute loyalty, which you clearly see as a double standard. I will not even begin to consider reconciliation until you are truly ready to treat me as an equal." She said this so coldly and regally with an undeniable tone of finality that he was unable to think of a suitable response. It frustrated him, but he knew that the consequences would be dire if he tried to get into her bed. He could always take a disguise, but he dared not risk it. Hera was a powerful Goddess in her own right.

"I suggest that you concern yourself with Hephaestus' welfare. There is nothing more you could do for me." Hera said before the door slammed shut.

o0o0o

Hephaestus grinned as he polished one of Kabeiro's armbands, the last piece of jewelry to be attended to. Each and every piece was just as craftily made as any of the other baubles in the set. After he set it down, he examined everything before him, just to make sure it was all perfect. The silvery-gold metal gleamed under the sunlight that filtered in through the window, and the meticulously-cut stones sparkled like little stars. He had kept the project well-hidden away, and it had taken him only a few more more days to complete it. Within these days, his relationship with the ocean-goddess had grown. She continued to titillate him but he held steadfast, limiting his affections to kisses and hugs, even though Kabeiro ventured to do a bit more than that.

They played in the ocean when he did not feel like working – he actually welcomed the distraction of her presence and she knew it – and let her admire his form though he still wouldn't let her touch certain areas, and wouldn't let himself touch these same kinds of parts on her body. He had to admit, he enjoyed this courtship. It would be all too easy to surrender to his desires, but he wanted to be certain that the relationship was based on more than just mutual desire. They talked. He showed her other projects in his forge, and how he did or made certain things. He went diving with her, and let her take him exploring along the hidden coral reefs.

For the first time in his life, he had a woman who truly desired his company, who wanted him physically as well as emotionally. She listened to him and never showed any boredom in his forge. Not did she complain of the soot and mess.

He smiled and sat back, stroking his newly-trimmed beard.

Yesterday, while Hephaestus had been doing a demonstration for her on some wire-work, his beard had been bothering him. He had been leaning over and working with pliers and multiple bits of wire, and a few of them would catch in his beard, distracting him from his work. So Kabeiro had gotten the idea to cut his hair right there. He had started to protest, but her no-nonsense attitude and concern about distractions in his work had sealed his fate. He gave her a small pair of shears and sat back. She had trimmed several inches, but he still had a full and handsome beard. She had also trimmed his hair and combed it out. It was a simple trim, but there were no more split ends, and when he gazed at himself in his small mirror, the effect was pleasing.

He arranged the jewelry on the table before taking off his apron, washing his face and hands, and donning a clean tunic. He went to sit outside, waiting for her. It was mid-morning, and she should be here any minute now. He was excited to show her what he had made for her. It truly was one of his best projects. It had been so long since he had felt so enthusiastic about anything. He stretched out his legs, leaning back against a rock and basking in the sun, staring out at the ocean. It was quiet and peaceful here. His only steady visitor was Kabeiro, and he wouldn't trade her company for anything in the world. He wasn't pestered by the other gods. He wondered if anybody on Olympus missed him. The Cyclopes, probably. But not anybody else. He had never had a close relationship with his birth parents.

He took a swig of the wine he had brought outside with him, letting it soothe his dry throat. He had been so lost in finishing up the project that he had foregone food and drink. He got like that sometimes, and with a faint smile, remembered the Cyclopes expressing their concern for him, insisting that he eat and drink something whenever he spent a long time in the forge without resting. In the comparatively short time that he had known Kabeiro, she showed the same concern, insisting that he eat what she brought him after she saw the sparseness of his larder.

"Seeing a man waiting for her does make a girl feel good!" He heard Kabeiro's lovely laugh and lifted his head, seeing her climb up the slope to where he was sitting.

"Why says I was waiting for you?" Hephaestus shot back playfully, his lips forming a happy smile as she approached him. She giggled softly and set down her basket – a basket that had been enchanted to keep its contents dry when she was swimming through the ocean – and sat next to him.

"You made a joke." Kabeiro commented in feigned surprise. "I'm proud of you." She smiled at him, pleased with the progress he had made. She noticed how relaxed he appeared, and the fact that his eyes weren't averted to the ground as they had often been before. She teased him a bit here and there, making a naughty comment or letting him see her flesh, and even if Hephaestus still blushed – something she found adorable – he was no longer so reserved in his appreciation of her presence.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream." Hephaestus admitted. She shook her head and let her hand slide up his muscled arm.

"This doesn't feel like a dream, does it?"

"No." he smiled faintly, placing his hand atop hers. Kabeiro loved the warmth of his body, and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to share a bed with him. Having the God of Fire warm you up on the brisk, cool nights was a treat that she hoped she could enjoy soon enough. It was hard to not simply pounce on him and ravage him, and every time she touched him or even looked at him, she had to fight that ache.

Was this how a man felt when he desired a woman? Was this why men sometimes liked to carry off their maidens? The story of Hades and Persephone was now known all across Hellas, autumn and winter blamed on Hades' passion for the Goddess of Spring.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his warm flesh against her cheek. When she felt his head lean against her own, she had to fight back a grin. Perhaps there _was_ something to be said about patience...

"I have something for you." Hephaestus murmured after they had been sitting there for a while.

"Let me guess, it's the jewelry?" she asked, lifting her head off his shoulder. He nodded as he glanced down at her before rising to his feet. She took the proffered hand and let him help her up, enjoying his chivalry. So many men – gods and mortals alike – didn't care to honor a women with these small respects. The more time she spent with him, the more she loved him. She had never felt such a way about anyone before, not even an inkling.

"But you need to close your eyes first." the lame God said gently before he would allow her to climb up the steps to his house.

"I suppose." Kabeiro replied with a small pout, but obligingly covered her eyes with her hands, all too happy to let him guide her, stepping carefully as she felt his hands at her sides, leading her in while he followed. Her feet moved across the cobbled stone floor – something she had never seen before she met Hephaestus – until his hands squeezed her sides, preventing her from going forward.

"Open your eyes." he whispered gently. Her hands dropped from her face, and a soft gasp of surprise escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon the glittering jewelry that was arranged neatly on the table, set in front of the window so the sun could shine on them. The polished metal gleamed, and the stones sparkled with a radiance she had never seen before. Slowly, her hands reached out, touching an armband, admiring the curvy design of the bracelet.

Hephaestus stood by silently as she touched each of the pieces, tracing her fingers along the fruit of his efforts.

"I knew that your work would be magnificent, but this is beyond description." she murmured before she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I had fun making it, and it is one of the best projects I ever did." Hephaestus replied. His warm tone told her that she was the reason he had worked so hard on this. Had she truly inspired him to a new level in his craft?

"Of course, if you wish to commission something else from me, I'd be happy to. It'd been so long since..." He grinned almost shyly, revealing clean teeth that were almost completely even, "I had such fun with any project."

"Oh! I'm glad you had so much fun!" She grinned back, her eyes glittering. "It's okay if I try this on now?"

"Of course. I have a mirror for you too." It wasn't something she had asked for, but he decided to add it to the set as a surprise. It was as long as his hand, and nearly as wide, made of perfectly polished white gold, framed in the same silver-gold curved design as her jewelry. He pulled it from the cloth he had it hidden under, and she squealed with delight, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Hephaestus! You're the _best!_"

He responded with a tight hug as she wiggled against him.

"Go on, I'd like to see how you look. Everything should fit." the Fire God replied, having used pieces of yarn to measure her body and use them as guidelines for the jewelry dimensions.

Kabeiro slipped on the armbands, which fit comfortably several inches below her underarms, and added the bracelets, turning her slim wrists and admiring their sparkle under the sunlight. She removed the small hoops in her ears and hung the earrings he had made, the deep aquamarine matching the bright hue of her eyes. Next came the necklace, which draped against her cleavage, the gems and metalwork dipping into her cleavage tastefully while obscuring the top of her breasts, making for a dazzling and tempting sight. The anklets were another good fit, and she wiggled one foot, seeing the stones flashing prettily.

"Will you put the girdle on me?" the azure-eyed Goddess asked, holding up the dainty-looking but sturdy belt.

"You need my help?" he asked with bemusement.

"Oh, I don't _need_ help. But it'll be more fun if you put it on me."

"Mmm, there's that." He smiled and took the girdle, slowly lowering himself to his knees – no easy feat due to his lameness – and wrapped the belt around her hips, fastening it as she watched. After he was done, he didn't rise immediately. His hands slid to her hips, squeezing them gently as he looked up at her.

"Thank you." she murmured, placing her hand on top of his head, rumpling his hair a bit. He slowly rose to his feet, gazing at her as she smiled back at him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter V

Well, dang. I had been planning for Worthy of Love to be five chapters – not counting the prologue and epilogue – but with the way the story has unfolded, it seems that it will end up with six or seven chapters. I'm sure y'all won't mind a extra chapter or two of Heph/Kabeiro goodness. :D

o0o0o

"How do I look?" Kabeiro asked as she turned around, practically bouncing in her steps.

"Magnificent." Hephaestus murmured with fond awe. He was confident in his skill, but the jewelry suited her so perfectly. The metal fit well and complemented the warm tan of her skin, and the colors of the gemstones reflected themselves in her eyes and aura. Kabeiro paused as she regarded him with a gentle smile on her lips, warmed by the reverent tone of his voice.

Hephaestus truly was a wonderful man. She felt bad that he had been alone for so long, yet she could not help but feel glad, for now she had him all to herself. It might be a selfish thought, but he did enjoy her company, so it wasn't as if he didn't benefit from it.

"Thank you for making this for me."

"It was my pleasure." he replied. She placed her hands on his shoulders, sliding them down his back to draw him into an embrace. Content to bask in her attention, he returned the hug, squeezing her tightly as he inhaled her scent.

"I've spent time thinking about us." he murmured. Kabeiro eased herself away a bit so she could look at him.

"I never realized it before, but I did see you. Back then, I mean."

"You did?" Kabeiro whispered, feeling her heart flutter a quick beat within her chest.

"Yes. I saw you for a few moments before you were led away by a older god." he smiled faintly. "You were a cute little girl. With such big blue eyes."

Kabeiro blushed in a rare moment of shyness. He reached up to cup her cheek, feeling warmed when she leaned her head into it.

"I'm glad you remember me." she murmured, placing her own hand on top of his, squeezing it.

o0o0o

Hephaestus watched with open enjoyment as Kabeiro stripped of her clothing, sliding the material over her head, her richly tanned skin glowing warmly under the noonday sun. She was not wearing her necklace or girdle, but her arm and ankle jewelry complimented her nude form nicely, accentuating it without distracting from her feminine charms.

He no longer looked away shyly when she bared herself before him, and sat there contently as she dropped the tunic to the ground, her finely-rounded rear end coming under his scrutiny. When she turned to face him, he shot her a warm smile as she approached him with long, graceful steps, her hips swaying as she looked down at him.

"Do you need help taking off your clothes?" she asked with a grin. She certainly seemed to enjoy taking off his clothes, or having him take off hers.

"Maybe." he teased before taking a swig of wine, acting as if there wasn't a stunning, naked Goddess before him. Over the last couple of months since he had given her the jewelry, their relationship had progressed further. Sometimes he was surprised with how at ease he felt around her, especially considering how shy he had once been. As he felt the alcohol slide down his throat, his eyes moved along her body, admiring her breasts before pausing at the dark curls between her legs. He reached out with one hand, letting his fingertips slide along her thigh, drawing out a delighted shiver. He would never forget how she smelled or tasted, and was an eager recipient of her attentions.

But he remained a virgin. Despite their closeness, he was afraid, even ashamed, to admit to her that he had never bedded a woman before. He knew that such a fear was irrational. This was a woman who clearly cared for him, a woman who found his body attractive and encouraged him to touch her own. She had been clear enough in her willingness to share his bed.

"Maybe? Come now, don't tease me so." She pouted playfully, sticking out her lower lip much like a child would.

"You're cute when you pout."

"I hope that's not the only time when I look cute." she retorted.

"Well, you _do_ look cute when you're playing in the water..."

"Good. Let's go for a swim, then."

"Let's." He rose to his feet, letting her pull him up. Even though his lameness wasn't a great handicap, he did enjoy taking her hands and letting her help him to his feet.

"You know, you haven't said whether you want me to help you undress..." Kabeiro winked at him.

"Why is it that every time we go swimming, you insist that I take my clothes off?" he asked, though he most certainly didn't mind at all. Swimming without clothes certainly was liberating, and it was nice to not have to deal with a damp tunic or loincloth.

"Because it feels better to swim in the nude." she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And you like looking at my ass."

"There's that, too."

"Mmm." Obligingly, he lifted his arms so she could tug his tunic off.

Hephaestus drifted through the water lazily, feeling content and loved as the sun shone on his face. He enjoyed his work and being in the forge, but Kabeiro was more than an enjoyable distraction. He looked forward to her company, and welcomed her visits. She had made it clear she was happy to spend the night with him, but he always shooed her away gently with the excuse of work. It wasn't that he didn't wish for more of her company, but things were good as they were right now, and he was afraid to spoil that by changing their day-to-day activities. The thought of losing her wasn't something he ever wished to contemplate.

Suddenly, he found himself tugged under the water by his ankle and bubbles exploded from his mouth as he oriented himself, staring ahead to see Kabeiro in front of him, a mischievous grin on her lips. He darted after her, grabbing her arm, starting a wrestling match under the water's surface. Sunlight filtered down on them thorough the waves, and Hephaestus wrapped one arm around the Nereid, refusing to relinquish his grip as she wiggled against him like an eel.

They broke the surface of the water and he gave her a mock scowl.

"You should be punished for pulling the mighty God of Fire under the water!" he mock scolded, keeping his grip on her, somewhat distracted by the feel of her breasts pressed against his arm.

"You know you're not going to punish me. You enjoy it when I play with you." she replied flippantly before rubbing her nose against his. He responded with a contented nuzzle.

o0o0o

Hermes soared through the sky on his winged sandals, which incidentally had been crafted by Hephaestus several centuries ago. It was a boon, because it enabled him to move as quickly through the air as he did on land. When he had first tried on the sandals, he experienced a thrill like he had never felt! His brother certainly had an imaginative mind, and his creations were brilliant.

Hermes could not help but wonder why the God of Fire had vacated Olympus. His skill was always in demand. It was not unheard of for any god to have a residence in the world of mortals, such as Apollo and his sanctuary at Delphi. But no god had ever suddenly disappeared like this before. When Hera had asked him to find his brother, naturally Hermes' curiosity had been aroused. He loved discovering other people's secrets, and hearing gossip. Whenever he became aware of someone trying to hide something he simply had to know what it was, even if it was a insignificant little confidence, whether it be an affair of a god or mortal.

And his brother had to have a rather good – or juicy – reason for leaving Olympus and not telling anyone where he was. What could it possibly be? What reason could Hephaestus have for not wanting anyone to know of his whereabouts? Of course, Hera had been concerned that perhaps something was wrong, and that was entirely within the realm of possibility. And that was what he was doing right now – finding out if there was a problem.

o0o0o

In the darkness, Kabeiro stood at Hephaestus' door, pondering her options. She had never spent the night with him, despite how much much he obviously enjoyed the pleasures they shared. He was a fast learner, and had quickly mastered the skill of using his hands or mouth to make her feel good, and she reciprocated fully, immensely enjoying her explorations of the God of Fire.

But every time she offered herself fully, inviting her to make love with her, he always had some excuse. He would say he had a project to finish or that she had already done such a splendid job of sharing pleasure with him that he was sated. However she might tease or plead, he remained resolute.

No more. She was determined to break through this one final barrier of his shyness. She _would_ have him.

As the days grew shorter, the nights became cooler. The God of Fire reclined on a bench in front of the hearth with a flask of wine in his hand. His bare feet sat less than a foot away from the fire, warming his skin in the way only his beloved element could.

The entire house was quiet. Only the occasional crackle of the embers and the steady but distant lapping of the waves filtered into the quiet atmosphere, creating a soothing ambiance that Olympus lacked.

He was so relaxed that he did not immediately notice the sensation of a pair of hands landing on his shoulders gently, almost catlike in their delicacy. His eyes were half-lidded as he gave out a quiet sigh when the hands slipped down his shoulders to his chest.

… Hands? His eyes snapped open and he stiffened, jerking away reflexively from the intruder. Kabeiro's azure eyes glittered in the firelight, creating exciting sparks of red and gold against the deep and vivid blue.

He stared at her with shock and relief, letting out his breath slowly as he studied her face. He had never seen her at night, and her skin looked especially rich and warm in the firelight and shadows. Only after several moments did he finally realize that she was naked, devoid even of her jewelry. The only thing on her body that glittered was her eyes.

"Hephaestus..." Her voice was smooth and thick, like honey. Her hands pressed down on his chest as she drew back to him, her chest against his shoulders.

"Kabeiro... what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She leaned her head down, nuzzling the side of his face. "The nights are lonely for me. I have often asked myself what it would be like... to sleep in your arms. To wake up next to you. To touch your warm body and snuggle against it. I offer myself to you and you say no, but you will not tell me why. You have nothing to hide from me. You know I am willing, and I see the desire in your eyes."

"Kabeiro..." Her name came out in a soft sigh. "I... I don't want to lose what we have. It's enjoyable."

"Then let's make it more so." she purred in reply, her breasts pressing against his back. "I've dreamed about you. You are the only man I would share my life with." The men she had before were simply lovers, momentary amusements. She was the one who decided when her relationships ended. But Hephaestus... he was the one man she would not lose for anything in the world. He was a good conversationalist, sweet, shy, honest, sexy. Any woman would be lucky to have him, but Kabeiro was glad she could lay claim on him.

At least, she hoped he would. He needed to get over his shyness and simply let go.

"Hephaestus, I love you. I have eyes for no another."

"You... love me?" He was pleased that Kabeiro enjoyed his company and that she was willing to share herself with him, but _love_...

Love was not a word cherished in Hephaestus' vocabulary, not since his marriage to Aphrodite. Love to him had a tarnished meaning, due to the actions of his wife and her lovers. She was supposed to be the embodiment of Love and Beauty, and she certainly was beautiful, and had enough love for everyone else except her own husband. For so long after coming to terms with the fact that the Goddess of Love did not have one single whit of affection or respect for him, Hephaestus had seen love as an unnecessary affair of the heart, a feeling that led to selfishness, lust, and recklessness. Look at his own parents! Hera forever unhappy because of Zeus' constant infidelities and his own uncontrollable wanderlust. If the Goddess of Love had nothing to offer him, then what would others care for him?

He was afraid to go all the way, afraid that she might move on to something else, having had her way with him. After all, she was energetic and impulsive, a impatient Goddess full of passion that seemed boundless.

"Yes. I desire nobody else. I want you – all of you. I admire you, your mind, your Gifts. I enjoy your company and wish to be with only you. Don't you want the same?"

"I... I do. But I'm afraid you'd get bored. I don't want to lose you. I hoped that if we went on like this, it'd remain interesting..."

"Honey, no. Right now it's fun, but we can make it better. I'd just like to spend the nights with you. Don't tell me that you aren't lonely when you lay there in bed, all alone... don't you wish you had me to cuddle with?"

He nodded faintly in agreement, overwhelmed by the passion he saw in her eyes.

"Wonderful." She slid from his back and came around to face him. "Come to bed and let me love you."

With a faint smile, he let her pull him to his feet.

His bedchamber was roomy and plain, with a large and comfortable bed. The four-poster had been carved out of solid oak trunks. The sheets on the bed were white linen with a wool blanket folded down, all woven with red and gold thread in the pattern of fire along the edges.. The bedding had been made as a gift by Hestia, who spent much of her free time weaving.

"We need some light in here." Kabeiro said as she padded across the floor. Hephaestus lit the fireplace that sat in the corner – every room in his house had a fireplace or hearth – filling the room with a warm glow. As he did, Kabeiro crawled onto the bed, luxuriating in the thick feather mattress. His house and furnishings were distinctly sparse and masculine, but she smiled at this concession to softness and luxury. She watched as he took several pieces of wood from a small pile near the fireplace, feeding them to the flames.

"Come over here, don't be shy. I don't bite. At least, not unless you want me to." Kabeiro said as he knelt by the fire, slowly brushing a few splinters off his hands. He smile to himself and glanced over his shoulder at the waiting Goddess. Even after having known her for over a month and being treated by her warmly – without even one cruel comment or joke about any of his faults – he still felt a bit shy around her. He brushed the now non-existent splinters off his palms and turned back to her, silently studying the visage of the sea-goddess. She sat there on the bed, gazing back at him calmly, beckoning to him invitingly.

He might be smiling on the outside, but his heart was pounding and inside, he was a tight bundle of nerves. Part of him – the part that remembered all the rejection and ridicule he had ever endured – was tempted to simply run out of the room.

But the more sensible side of him demurred, reminding him that he had already shared pleasure with her, and look at how satisfactory that had been. She was eager to show him just what she wanted, what parts of her body she wanted him to pay attention to, and she certainly hadn't been shy about his body. He would never forget the first time she had slid her hand down there, causing him to groan in surprised delight when she explored him with frisky fingers.

"Don't be shy, come over here." Kabeiro patted the area in front of her before running her hand along the sheets. Silently he obeyed, sitting down at the side of the bed as he looked down at her.

"You look so terrified." she whispered. He blinked in surprise, had his inner turmoil been that obvious? He maintained his smile, but it became strained. She sat up and wiggled closer, placing her hands on his shoulders and starting to rub gently. "You should know by now that there's no need for performance anxiety. Just relax..." Her tone was gentle and patient as she nuzzled the side of his face.

**(This scene has been cut out per FP and FFN's lame rules. To read the full smut, follow the link you will find in my profile. Otherwise, read on.)**

As she dozed next to him after draping her arm across his middle, his gaze moved down to her, admiring her form as she lay there snuggled against him. Sex was supposed to be enjoyable, he had always known that. If it wasn't, his brothers, cousins, uncles and father wouldn't chase after women so much. But he had never imagined that he would feel so satisfied after such an act.

When he started to climb out of bed to add a couple more pieces of wood to the fire, she whimpered softly, clinging to him.

"Don't leave me." she murmured, opening her eyes to stare up at him pleadingly.

"I'm just adding more wood to the fire." he replied gently, warmed by her plea.

"Hasten back to me."

"I shall." He smiled at her before she let him go, and he ambled across the floor, doing just as he said he would.

"Mmm. Since you're out of bed, could I trouble you for something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"I thought you wanted me to 'hasten' back to you." the red-haired god replied with a chuckle. She blew a raspberry.

He quickly grabbed a flask of wine from his meager pantry before climbing into bed, offering her the drink she requested. She took several swigs from it, smacking her lips contentedly before handing it back to him. He gulped down several mouthfuls of his own before reaching over the edge of the bed and setting it down on the floor. Her mention of being thirsty had made him realize that he was, too. Their lovemaking had been more intense than he had realized, and he was hungry for more. His passion surged anew and he rolled over, pressing the evidence of his arousal against her thigh.

"I didn't think you'd be satisfied with just one tine." Her eyes twinkled as she said this, and she wrapped her arm around him. "Infact, I was _hoping_ you'd be ready to go again."

"Then I will not disappoint." He gently eased her onto her back, and she spread herself open for him willingly, making for an enticing sight as she lay there, splayed out and ready to be loved again. She gave out a soft squeal of delight as he playfully pounced on top of her, making good on his word.

o0o0o

The God of the Forge groaned softly as he stirred awake, rubbing his eyes as he stretched out, the morning light illuminating the pale sheets and his own tanned skin. He rolled over and yawned before he sat up, blinking several times as as he oriented himself to a new day. Mmm. For whatever reason, he felt rather content, as if he had had a restful sleep with wonderful dreams – something that actually didn't happen often for him.

As he turned to climb out of bed, he blinked as he looked at the disarray of pillows and blankets. There was a indentation in the pillow next to his own, as if someone had been sleeping there.

..._Kabeiro!_ His pulse quickened as he recalled the events of the previous night. She had declared her love for him before taking him to bed, showing him pleasure beyond his wildest imagination. She had spurred him on, giving him courage, raising his self-esteem as she welcomed him to her body and everything that she had to offer.

"Kabeiro?" he called out. Only the quiet sounds of the ocean outside met his ears. With a slight frown, he climbed out of bed, picking his discarded tunic off the floor and wrapping the cloth around his middle as a kilt. Much of Greek clothing as it was was large pieces of fabric that came in squares or rectangles that could be pinned, wrapped, folded, or tied into various clothing, the most common being tunics, peplos, chitons, or just kilts. Various accessories like pins, belts, and girdles helped to define the clothing and hold it together.

He called her name several more times as he wandered through the house and forge before panic and crushing sadness seeped in. He had been afraid that she would have her way with him and that being done, would move on to a different conquest. The fact that he had held out for over a month must have been an exciting challenge for her. He had known she was no stranger to the company of men, but he had believed her statement of love. Had she just been saying that so he would give in? Cruel promise of love!

With an angry roar, he drove his fist into the wall, feeling the plaster and wood crumble and splinter under the force of his punch. He truly was unlovable! He had spent centuries being mocked and rejected, should he expect it to be any different now? Better that he had never known her!

Hephaestus' fists shook as he tried to collect himself. He _should_ have known better. His own mother was unable to love him. He was so ugly that he could never gain anything more than politeness and respect if he was lucky.

With another angry roar, he pounded his fist into the wall several more times, ignoring the bits of plaster and splinters that flew onto his arms and the floor. He could fix it later, but he needed to take out his anger on something. Heat boiled up within him, searing through his veins almost painfully.

That morning, the citizens of the island of Lemnos witnessed their volcano spewing out fire and ash, and the blacksmiths that had taken up shop around the island noted that their fires burned even hotter than ever despite their attempts to dampen and cool their forge-fires, and many of them were driven away due to the heat, forced to stop their work for the time being. The temperature on Hephaestus' own small island spiked suddenly, the very air itself wavering from the heat of his pain and wrath.

The intensity of the forceful heat was so great that the larger and more solid embers in his forge actually hardened into diamonds, though he did not notice. Finally, he slumped against the wall, spent after such an unprecedented expenditure of his Gift. He closed his eyes, sitting there with his arms and legs slack as he caught his breath, fighting the temptation to weep and howl. He would not allow himself to do such a unmanly thing, and settled into a fitful nap.

Kabeiro was taken aback by the oppressive heat she felt emanating from the doorway and windows of her lover's residence. She had seen the volcano on the larger island erupt while she shopped for food, but thought nothing of it. She had wanted to make breakfast, but his pantry was woefully sparse, and she decided that she would fill it up for him. It had been too easy obtaining everything she needed, for the fine, creamy pearls she brought with her had been ample enough currency for the merchants and farmers selling their wares in the marketplace. She garnered a fair amount of attention, for her status as a ocean-nymph was unmistakable, from her beauty to the pearls she had to offer. The merchants had fawned over her, offering her their best service, surprised when all she asked for was flour, fruit, cheese and goat-milk, and other simple food items. What could a sea-goddess possibly want with mortal food items? But what she wanted, she got. And with a bit of magic, she had waterproofed everything so she could swim with her supplies in tow, mindful of the hunger pangs in her stomach.

She set down everything as she called out his name. There was no response and she drew closer, braving the heat and squinting her eyes as she approached the doorway, calling out more loudly. To her relief, the heat subsided, the waves lessening until it reached a considerably more tolerable level.

The inside walls were darkened from the scorching heat along with the wood. Against the wall in the forge she saw him sitting on the floor, legs splayed out and his head lolled to one side. He looked spent, and she gingerly padded across the still-warm floor, feeling its heat through the soles of her sandals.

"Hephaestus..." she whispered as she knelt at his side, taking one of his hands within her own and patting and squeezing it. He groaned softly, his eyelids fluttering open as he focused on her.

"Kabeiro... you came back?"

"Of course I came back. I wanted to make us breakfast, but you didn't have much food, so I decided to swim over to Lemnos and buy some for us. I would have woken you up, but you were sleeping, and you looked so peaceful."

"I... you still want to be with me?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and she stared at him in shock.

"Did you think I had abandoned you?" she murmured. He looked down, saying nothing.

"Oh, Hephaestus... I'm sorry! I should have told you where I was going... no, please look at me." She touched his face, turning it towards her. "I meant it when I said I wanted to spend my life with you." She stroked his cheek gently, and he touched her hand with his own.

"I... I thought that you left because you had me. That the thrill of the conquest was over."

She shook her head. "Hephaestus... these other men... they were dalliances. I had heard you were married to Aphrodite, and I thought my chances of being with you were destroyed. How could I compare to the Goddess of Love and Beauty?"

He chuckled dryly. "She might be the loveliest of the Goddesses, but the same can't be said for her inner beauty." he replied, thinking of her shallow, petty, capricious personality. "But you... you're beautiful inside and out. I enjoyed being with you so much and when you left..."

"I'm here to stay, trust me on that. And the next time I go out for food, I'll be sure to let you know. Come on, let's have breakfast. I'm famished."

He let her help him to his feet and lead him into the sunny front room. She helped him onto one of the stools before rushing outside for a moment, returning with all the provisions she had obtained.

"There was fresh-baked bread, so I bought a couple of loaves. And the milk and cheese are cool from being in the water." She smiled as she unwrapped one of the loaves and cut some cheese, laying thick slices along the bread.

"Buy?" he asked in a bemused tone as he reached for the cheese.

"Well, one single pearl can get quite a lot of food, though I offered two to be generous." She smiled at him, and he chuckled softly.

She slid into his lap with some cheese wedged inside a slice of pita bread and munched on it contentedly as he kept one arm around her middle, holding her close.

She hadn't abandoned him. He almost didn't believe it, but here she was, cuddled on his lap. She had merely left for a bit so she could feed him. And he had been _so_ angry and hurt...

She licked her fingers and climbed out of his lap, and he gazed at her fondly.

"When you're done eating, why don't we go for a swim? Your flesh is still hot."

"It is?" He looked down at his hands, seeing the faint flush of heated blood under his skin.

"Again, I'm sorry for making you worry. I should have remembered what you told me before about being afraid of what would happen once we had sex. Can you forgive me for being so careless?" she pleaded gently.

"Of course." He held out his, and she went into them immediately.

o0o0o

Hephaestus found the diamonds when he was adding fresh fuel to his forge. They were flawed, but he saw an exciting possibility to explore, and found out through several attempts of applying heat to coal and embers that he needed to add pressure along with heat, producing diamonds of a much higher caliber, giving him insight in just how this rare and precious crystal was formed. It was a process he had experimented with over the last few days since his discovery, and he tried applying heat to other things, including pearls. Most of the results came out burned and charred, but that was simply part of the learning process. He was well aware of what heat could do to various rocks, metals, and wood, so it was exciting to learn something new.

He smiled and wiped his hands on his apron, finished for the day. He was the God of the Forge, but after long hours in the forge, he welcomed the respites of fresh air, invigorating swims or walks, delicious meals made by his companion, and spending the nights with her as she snuggled against his warm body. Sometimes they might make love, but other times they would simply talk, or just lay there together in comfortable silence.

Before washing his hands and face, he took off his apron and set it aside. He slid the soot-streaked tunic off as well and changed into a clean one before padding barefoot across the floors to his bedroom where she waited.

"I've been cold and lonely here, waiting for you." she said with a cute pout as he wiggled into the bed.

"Time flies when I'm working on one of my projects."

"You won't even let me into the forge!"

"That's because I don't want to spoil the surprise I'm making for you." he shot back gently as she snuggled close.

"You know how to make a girl feel good." she replied cheerfully as she lay her head on his shoulder.

o0o0o

The sun rose on a new day, bathing the slumbering couple in its warm light as they dozed peacefully. Kabeiro was the first to stir, wiggling against him as she nuzzled his face, letting her hand slide under his tunic.

"Mmm." His eyelids fluttered open as he stirred into consciousness, smiling faintly as he realized what she was doing. Well, that was hardly a distasteful way to wake up, and he grinned at her as her hand crept towards a certain destination.

"Mmph. What do you think you're doing?" he chided teasingly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she shot back, wiggling against him. He laughed before nuzzling her and gazing at her affectionately. As he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, he stiffened when he saw a face peeking in through the window, the visitor's eyes wide with amazement as he witnessed the scene before him. Hermes' jaw was slightly slack as Kabeiro wiggled around again, pushing back the blankets and revealing her pert rear end and smooth thighs as she started to climb on top of him.

Hephaestus had cut his ties with Olympus, having no desire to associate with anybody outside a few gods he knew and trusted, but the messenger god was definitely a god he would never trust with _anything_. After a moment of stunned silence, he gave out an enraged roar, quickly rolling Kabeiro off him and lunging out of bed, heat rising off his body in rolling waves as he lunged towards his nosy brother.


	7. Chapter 6

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter VI

Enjoy this chapter, I know I did ^^ As always, have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

o0o0o

At first, when Hermes had found the little house on the island, he thought it might belong to some sort of hermit, or perhaps even be the fabled hiding place of the Titan Prometheus. Being so inquisitive, he just had to explore it, not guessing that he might find his missing brother.

He normally could outrun or outfly anyone, even a god, but the blast of heat that poured out of the window stunned him, knocking him backwards and leaving him disoriented. It was during those several moments of confusion that Hephaestus tackled him, his considerably larger bulk weighing heavily upon the messenger god.

Usually, people saw Hephaestus as slow-moving because of his build and of course, his limp. But his movements were quick and efficient, and Hermes found himself hoisted over his brother's shoulder in a grip that he was unable to shake or wiggle free from. Like a captured maiden, he beat his fists on his brother's back, but only when he was taken into the depths of the forge did the God of Fire release him, but before he did, a heavy manacle was snapped around the offending god's left ankle.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hermes demanded as Hephaestus wrapped his hand around his calf, tugging off the winged sandal that graced his left foot. He flailed and kicked, but the Messenger God could not escape a chain forged by Hephaestus himself.

The red-haired God did not respond, grasping his right leg and removing the other sandal, pulling them out of Hermes' reach, before yanking the winged cap off his head. He glanced at his brother with a stern expression before taking them with him as he exited the forge, slamming the door closed behind him.

Hermes screamed several times, but neither Hephaestus nor that pretty woman he had seen came to his aid or even answered. The chain that leashed him to the wall had a short reach, and the corner he had been secured in was utterly devoid of any objects, much less any sort of implement that might help him escape. The band around his ankle appeared to be gold, but it was nowhere near as malleable or pliant as the precious metal. And there was no discernible lock or seam, so how the hell had Hephaestus gotten it on him? Hermes' eyes narrowed as he remembered the flash of heat he had felt near his ankle just as this had been clamped down on him. Damn it to Hades!

This truly was a ingenious creation. By sealing the band shut with heat, there was no lock to pick, or hinge to pry apart. The entire chain, as well as its fixture on the wall, all showed the same design, and all of Hermes' ingenuity was nothing against the elegance of this simple design. And even if he did somehow manage to escape, he would still be confined to the island, because as quick of foot as he was, he could not run across water. His feet looked woefully naked without his winged shoes.

How long would Hephaestus keep him here?

o0o0o

Kabeiro glanced at the winged hat and sandals on the table, admiring her lover's handiwork as she picked up one of the shoes to examine it more closely.

"So, what are you going to do about Hermes?" she asked casually as she set it down. He shrugged as he came forward to take the shoes and hat to lock them in a chest.

"Come now, love. Surely you don't intend to keep him trapped forever?" she teased. He shrugged again. He honestly had no desire to keep the loud-mouthed god captive on his island indefinitely. This was supposed to be his sanctuary, a place where he was safe of the cruel criticism and teasing that he had gotten all too often on Olympus. Here, the Nereids shared friendly camaraderie with him and things were quiet. And the presence of Kabeiro only made this an even more enjoyable haven.

"If I let him go, he'll just tell everyone on Olympus. He can't keep a single damned secret."

"And why would you want to keep me a secret?" she teased, hugging him from behind.

"Because I enjoy this place, and don't wish to ruin it by having everyone come here and sticking their nose in my business. You've never lived on Olympus, you have no idea what the boredom and ennui of the Olympians are like. Every time someone has an affair or does something stupid, tongues wag about it for a long time. I swear, half of the stories that float around are just made-up, but that doesn't stop anyone from sharing gossip." He frowned unhappily, remembering all the times that people gossiped about Aphrodite's blatant infidelities towards her husband during their ill-fated marriage. The other gods would hardly believe that their lame and deformed brother had a beautiful goddess as a lover, and would want to investigate the matter for themselves. There was no doubt in his mind that the others would try to woo Kabeiro away from him, and despite her vows of loyalty, he didn't want to even see them make such attempts. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone?

"He really is a busybody, isn't he?" she asked. He nodded.

"This is a special place for me, for us. And I want to keep it that way." he replied softly as he turned around to look at her. She gave him an encouraging smile, squeezing his hands reassuringly.

"Why don't er let Hermes stew for a while? Let's go swimming."

Hephaestus grinned at her, welcoming the distraction.

o0o0o

Hermes had never been one to enjoy sitting still. When he was not asleep, he was usually in motion, even if he did not have any particular errand. His boredom inevitably led to mischief, something that had been especially true during his childhood, when he had still been living with his mother before he had been officially instated as an Olympian and recognized as a son of Zeus. The long centuries had done nothing to curb his impulsive and restless nature, so being confined like this was an especially agonizing and effective punishment for the God of Trickery. All of the tools that he could see – the hammers, tongs, saws, files and the like remained ever out of reach, and his screams and pleas for help were ignored. What if he were to be confined like this for centuries?

The one window in the forge was at the opposite side of the room, and at the moment it was shuttered, so he could not see one ray of sunlight in the near-total darkness, and had no way to reckon the passage of time. He had clawed at the thick band around his ankle and examined it as carefully as he could for any weakness, but Hephaestus' reputation as a master craftsman was well-earned.

He quickly looked up when he heard footsteps, and the door slammed open – Hephaestus did so purposely for effect – with a loud clang that had the high-strung god jerking back.

"Let me out of here!" Hermes yelped. Being alone in the darkness was an harrowing experience for him, especially after the embers in the firepit had died down, no longer offering him the fleeting distraction of the glowing coals.

"No." Hephaestus responded brusquely as he plodded down the steps, walking past his captive brother to heat up the embers. The forge blazed back to life, casting a cheerful light around the room.

"Then I'll tell Father!"

"How are you going to do that when you're stuck down here?" the Fire God replied calmly as he shuffled around, selecting this tool or that and setting them on his worktable.

"I'll just keep screaming until you let me go."

"You've tried that tactic on and off for three days, what makes you think it'll make any difference if you keep doing it?" _Three days?!_ Hephaestus went to a row of bins, lifting the cover of one, then another. In the firelight, Hermes saw the gleam of various metal. The blacksmith chose several large ingots of metal, weighing them in his hands as he studied them.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can."

"What are you making?"

"A gag for you. Your screams are getting rather tiresome." He placed the metal on the table.

"You can't!"

"Watch me." Hephaestus shook his head, picking up two of the ingots and going over to the firepit, dropping them into the heavy metal melting pot that hung over it before increasing the heat of the fire. Hermes had never been very close to his brother, but he noticed the change in the lame god's demeanor. Hephaestus was quiet and confident, standing tall despite his limp, his voice exuding sureness and strength. Before, he would walk hunched over, avoiding eye contact with his brothers, preferring the refuge of the Olympian forge and the company of the Cyclopes.

Bound and gagged... There could be no more effective punishment for the mischievous god!

"Of course, I can't be keeping you in my forge. This place is my sanctuary, and I don't need the sight of you wiggling around in the corner.

"So you're letting me go?" Hermes asked hopefully. Was that the reason for the gag? Was his silence to be the requirement for his freedom?

"I never said that. But this is a small house, just enough for me and my needs. I need to build a new room for you. And of course, I'll need to dig it out. Digging into rock is not easy." he replied conversationally as he melted down the metals, making sure they mixed smoothly into one another to create a strong, high-quality metal. Once he was satisfied with this step, he added an smaller ingot of another metal.

"But... but you can't do that! You can't just gag and bury me!"

"Why not?" Hephaestus asked, privately amused by his brother's frantic responses. There were no plans to actually create a new room, but he was going to have his fun, dammit. The other gods had made fun of him plenty of times, and this lithe, fun-loving god certainly was no exception. Payback was sweet.

He let his brother rail for a while, making demands for his freedom, telling him that Father would be angry, that he didn't deserve such treatment, on and on and _on._

"Do you ever shut up?" Hephaestus asked before he calmly poured the contents of the pot into several molds, creating large ingots of the alloy that was the length of his index finger and twice as thick. This metal was of the same composition as the shackle that kept Hermes in the corner. He had the ability to generate heat, but later discovered that he also had the ability to take away or absorb heat, so he could cool his metals as needed, but he was in no rush, and left the alloy to cool on its own.

"Of course not."

"Wrong answer." he said grimly. He had hoped that after three days of being ignored and left in the darkness – and how tempting it had been to barge in and throttle him during one of his screaming fits – would serve to temper the nosy god's impetuous ways. Apparently not.

"Someone will find me!" Hermes replied defiantly.

"And if they find you, how will they release you? You know that nobody has ever been able to escape my creations." He stared at Hermes evenly, and both of them remembered such instances, like Hera's throne, or the net that Aphrodite and Ares had been ensnared in.

"Father will know who did it and command you to release me."

"That's_ if_ someone finds you. And what can he do? Look at me. I'm already lame and ugly." He gave out a bitter, derisive laugh.

"Then what was that goddess doing with you? Is she under some sort of enchantment?" Hermes shot back in jest. Hephaestus' face became red – even almost purple – as rage clouded his features, and the Messenger God found himself pinned against the wall, feeling the heat roll off his brother's body.

"You... do... not _ever_ speak of her!" Hephaestus roared. "You are unworthy! You will not besmirch her with your foul words!"

_Fuck_. Hermes felt his heart pounding as he stared at his brother's livid countenance. Hephaestus lifted him off his feet before throwing him onto the ground roughly with a force that would have killed a mortal. By the time Hermes oriented himself from the shock of impact, the door slammed shut and he was alone in the forge, the new ingots in plain view in their molds, reminding him of what his brother intended to do to him.

o0o0o

Kabeiro rubbed her lover's shoulders, feeling the tight knots of tension that had suddenly erupted all along his back.

"My love, relax. It is me you are with. Forget Hermes." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing against his back as she nuzzled the side of his face. He let out a slow sigh, doing his best to forget his brother as he submitted to her loving attentions.

Hours later, after Hephaestus had fallen asleep and was dozing peacefully, she slipped out of bed, pulling a tunic over her head and creeping through the house to the door that led to her lover's forge. Right now, Hermes was silent, and she wondered if he was asleep. She shrugged and rapped her fist against the door.

"Hey!" Hermes' voice was muffled, but she was able to make it out.

"Hey." she called back, careful to not be too loud.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important." She smirked to herself.

"Oh, you're the one I saw with Hephaestus."

"That's all you need to know."

"Help me out of here! I'll reward you greatly!"

"Oh, and what could you possibly give me?"

"What would you like? Gold? Magic? Power?"

"I hardly think you're in a position to give grand gifts. And there's nothing I desire, since I have everything I could ever need or want." Out of all the gods, Hermes had never been one to give out grandiose rewards to his followers. If anything, he could be said to encourage his followers to steal them instead, and what he usually did in the way of favors was to help others with their trickery.

"There's nothing? You're with my ugly brother, and there's nothing you want?" Hermes sounded incredulous. Kabeiro frowned and shook her head. Why did the Olympians have to constantly judge others on their appearances. Hephaestus had already told her that Hermes had the tendency to say thoughtless things, but this was just sad.

"He is a kinder and more intelligent man than you will ever be, evidently." Kabeiro retorted acidly. "Not only that, but he is the greatest lover I have ever had. Look at you. Hephaestus overpowered you easily. I bet your dick's the same as your body, little and skinny." She knew such a comment was immature, but sometimes it was just _fun_ to forgo maturity and diplomacy to express one's feelings. She grinned to herself as she heard his indignant yelp.

"Hephaestus has told me a lot about you. None of it is very flattering, I'm afraid."

"Do not speak to a god that way!" Even though he was trying to sound brave and angry, she could hear a note of panic in his voice.

"So gods should not have ill-will spoken towards them. Right?" she asked reasonably.

"Of course! Especially to a son of Zeus!"

"But Hephaestus is also a son of Zeus. Did that stop you from making fun of him?"

She was satisfied to hear silence.

"Why don't you think about that. Good night."

"Wait! Don't leave!"

"Why? What do you have to offer me? You have nothing I need or want, and your brother is far better company."

"Isn't there anything I can do to get out of here?"

"Yes." she replied calmly.

"What is it, then?"

"What, you think I'm just going to tell you? Ha!"

"Come on!" He sounded much like a whiny child. Not even a _please_.

"No."

"Why?"

"You figure that out."

"That's not fair!"

She started laughing softly. "At this rate, you're not going to figure it out for a _long_ time."

"Aaah!" He rattled his chains angrily, but there was no further sound from the other side of the door.

o0o0o

Sleeping on a stone floor was exceedingly uncomfortable, and there was absolutely nothing Hermes could do to make himself comfortable. He had tried sleeping on his side, stomach, back, curled up, and sitting up, but one method had been no more successful than another, and he was hungry.

The door opened, and Hephaestus strode in, carrying a flask of wine and a small covered dish that emanated the scent of fresh olives. Hermes stirred, his eyes following the dish as his brother set both items down on the worktable. The smell of freshly-baked bread wafted through the open doorway before Hephaestus turned back to close it. Hermes waited for his brother to bring the food and drink to him, but the craftsman ignored him, removing the ingots from their molds and setting them on his worktable.

"I'm hungry." Hermes demanded when he saw his brother pop an olive in his mouth.

"Good for you."

"You're not going to feed me? Your own brother? You'd do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"Says the man who slept with my wife." Hephaestus responded grimly.

"Hey, was that my fault? She's beautiful, and she wanted me!"

Of course, Hephaestus knew that. Still, none of his brothers had thought to treat him or his marriage with respect. It wasn't that they had slept with Aphrodite – what man wouldn't desire her – but that they had treated him so callously. Some of them even rebuked him for the prank he had pulled on Aphrodite and Ares. Of all the nerve!

He worked quietly, ignoring his brother's pleas as he shaped the metal, having come up with a effective design the night before. Like Hermes' manacle, it would be locked with heat, so the other gods would not be able to remove it. The gag part would protrude partially into Hermes' mouth, so he could not simply slide it to one side or push it down his chin.

"You're not going to really gag me, are you?"

"And why shouldn't I? It's the only way to silence you."

"Come now, surely we can come to an agreement." Hermes was the god of trickery, after all. He did not have brute strength like Ares had, but his silver tongue worked well enough.

"Your word has no more worth than a fart." Hephaestus replied as he started working one of the ingots, methodically forming slender but strong chain-links.

"You wouldn't take the word of your own brother?"

"Nobody, not even your own father would take you on your word. You're the God of Trickery, for Gaia's sake!"

"Can I help it if I have that reputation?" He smiled.

"Your charm might work on the ladies, but do not try that bullshit on me."

Hermes was silent for a while, and Hephaestus merely drank some of his wine and enjoyed more olives, taking a respite from his work as he directed the heat in the firepit to increase, making his prisoner rather uncomfortable.

"Could you please turn down the heat? It's very uncomfortable." Hermes complained, squirming around. "You shouldn't treat your guest this way!"

"After you come here and insult me – and speak poorly of me to my lover, yes I know, she told me – you dare to invoke the laws of hospitality?"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"Maybe." Hephaestus repeated in a flat tone before resuming work on his project. He would very much rather be focusing on the surprise he was making for Kabeiro, but since Hermes was here, this matter had to be taken care of.

"Come on, let me go, and I will forget about this."

"You mean tell everyone about what you found."

"Hey, it's not my fault I was sent to find you."

_What?_ Why hadn't Hermes said this before? He had four days to share this information!

"And who would want to find me?"

"Your mother."

Hephaestus stilled and placed his hands on the table, palms down as he stared at his brother. He considered Tethys his mother, since it was that warm-hearted Goddess who had loved and raised him. It was difficult for him to consider Hera as a mother at all.

"And what does Hera want with me?"

"She didn't say. She merely asked me to find you and ask you to visit her."

"I think I'll pass." Hephaestus' voice held no emotion.

"Then I'll tell her that."

"That's not the only thing you'd be telling her, I'm sure."

"Why don't you want to see her?"

"Don't bother asking me questions. Mind your own damn business."

"You never used to be this mouthy before."

"I should have." Hephaestus shot back evenly. He picked up the flask, taking a swig from it and smacking his lips contentedly.

"Will you let me go if I promise to not tell anyone?"

"Like I said before, your word is no good. How could I ever trust you?"

"But I don't want to be trapped here forever!"

"Should have thought of that before."

Hermes fretted in the corner, wondering how his word could be made good, and watched enviously as the red-haired god enjoyed the rest of his wine and olives.

"What if I swore by the Styx?" Hermes asked.

"You? Swear by the Styx?" Hephaestus actually sounded amused.

"Yes. That would make my word good, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps."

The God of the Forge rose to his feet and left the room.

o0o0o

Two days later, the gag was done. It was frighteningly elegant in its design, and Hermes dreaded the thought of it secured around his mouth, preventing him from ever uttering another word, and he would no longer be able to eat solid food as well.

It had been completed late the day after, and Hephaestus left it on the table in plain view so it was the last thing Hermes would see before he fell asleep.

After another long, fitful night, the messenger god was jolted awake by the door slamming open. Hephaestus strode in, a small flask in his hand that appeared to be made of onyx.

"You offered to swear by the Styx? Are you prepared to make good on that offer?"

"Yes!" After nearly a week of boredom interspersed by useless pleas and arguments to his brother, Hermes was desperate for freedom.

"Good. I'm getting tired of hearing your whining. But it's not enough that you swear." He lifted the vial, and there was a soft splashing when he jiggled it. He smirked as he saw Hermes' eyes widen. The vial contained water from the Styx, to be drunk by the person who would make the vow. Generally, simply making a promise in Styx's name was enough, but he had wanted to make sure. And he had also carefully contemplated the particular vow Hermes would make, to ensure there would be no loopholes. Otherwise, wily Hermes might find a way to wiggle through his vows and cause mischief. And of course, Hades was all too happy to give him the water. The Lord of the Dead was no more affectionate of Hermes than his blacksmith nephew.

One handy thing about the Styx water – it went down cold, though once in the stomach, it would warm up just like any ingested food or drink. However, once a vow was broken, the water would freeze, filling the person with cold that would seep through their nerves should they go back on their word. And it was a cold that would always remain.

"I can see in your eyes that you don't want to drink this. But you will, if you ever want to see the light of day again."

"But... what if I forget and let my tongue slip?"

"Oh well. You'll just have to make sure to _remember_ your promise, won't you? And if by some chance you do happen to blurt it out, I'll gag you, and I'll never take it off."

Hermes pressed his lips shut as his brother approached. Hephaestus' bulk seemed to fill the corner, surrounding and overwhelming the other god.

"This is your only way out." Hephaestus reminded him, waving the vial in front of him.

"Fine. Give it to me."

Hephaestus grinned and pressed the vial into his brother's hand. With a look of trepidation and determination on his face, Hermes uncorked the vial and drank, looking like a small child taking down a gulp of strong, dry wine.

"There. Now..." Hermes started before Hephaestus cut him off.

"Not so fast. You will repeat after me each exact word, just as I say it. Understood?" His large hand covered the entire lower half of his brother's face. Hermes nodded.

"I swear by the Styx that I will tell no one – or even say out loud - of where Hephaestus is living, or about his lover. I will speak nothing of him, except to tell Hera that he is well, and nothing more. And once that is said, no word of Hephaestus will escape my lips. And I will not convey my knowledge of him through writing, gesture, or any other forms of communication."

The look of surprise on Hermes' face pleased Hephaestus. Little tricky bastard couldn't have any loopholes. He couldn't even toss his words to the wind.

"Word for word. Or you remain here."

With clear reluctance, Hermes parroted every word, prompted on a couple of parts by his brother, and not until the vow was made to his satisfaction did the lame god loosen the bind around his brother's ankle.

"Er. Could I have some food before I go?"

"No." Hephaestus roughly dragged his brother through the rooms and out of the house, unceremoniously dumping him on the ground.

"Wait, I can't leave unless I have my..." His hat and shoes were tossed out the door, landing against his chest before the door slammed shut.

o0o0o

Harmonia and Eris were now of walking age, which meant they needed more supervision. Still, Hera did not mind, and was content to watch her granddaughters toddle across the well-maintained lawn. Harmonia tended to stay in one place, content to be fussed over and admired by the nymphs that attended to Hera while Eris preferred to wander off on her own, exploring the Palace and grounds. Though she loved both of them, Hera privately admitted that she enjoyed Eris' defiant personality more, and vowed to foster independence in her granddaughters so they didn't become lazy, pampered creatures like their mother. Though Harmonia enjoyed attention, it was because she was a social creature, thriving off the interaction with others. Hera would make sure she had only the best of company.

"I know you like wandering off to explore on your own, but I do hope you enjoy the company of your grandmother." Hera smiled as she picked Eris up, holding her against the side of her body. The dark-haired girl regarded her with a smile, her rosy cheeks dimpling as she did so.

"Lady Hera?"

The Queen of the Gods turned to see Galaxaura.

"Hermes is here, and he wishes to see you."

"Send him in. Here, take Eris. Play a game with her."

Eris let Galaxaura take her as Hera went to the entrance hall. Hermes stood there, his hands behind his back, looking somewhat nervous.

"I found Hephaestus, my lady." he stated. She felt a surge of relief, but remained calm and collected, regarding her stepson coolly.

"Good. Where is he?"

"I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"I cannot say."

"I am in no mood for games. Tell me where he is!"

"I cannot tell you. I wish I could, but..." He shook his head and shrugged helplessly. "All I can say is that he is well. And that he will not come to see you."

"Why?"

"I cannot say. I have told you all I can."

"What foolery is this? Do you seek to vex me?"

"No, I swear."

"Bah!"

Hermes swallowed, feeling a sinking sensation. Had his reputation tarnished his word so much? Certainly he had no problem with lying or tricking mortals, but if even the wise Queen of Heaven could not believe him...

"Truly. I mean no jest or trickery." His eyes were wide and pleading. Hera pursed his lips, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Did you make a promise?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I cannot say."

"Mmm." She frowned. Usually, Hermes was eager to blurt out secrets.

"You swore by the Styx, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why would Hephaestus be so adamant about keeping himself hidden?

"There is absolutely nothing else you can tell me? Did he say anything else? Something for me?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry."

"You may go now. But I will summon you again soon."

As Hermes flew off, Hera felt a certain tightness in her chest, the tightness that came from deep guilt or regret. Why wouldn't Hephaestus want to see her? Or give Hermes such an effective gag order? What did her son have to hide?

o0o0o

Hephaestus was confident in the vow that Hermes had taken, and took no small amount of delight in the fact that the gossipy deity must be struggling to not blurt out the secret. It would serve Hermes right. The only people who knew of him and Kabeiro were Tethys herself and a few of the Nereids who had always been on friendly terms with him and Kabeiro. Of course, they had promised to not tell anyone else, and Hephaestus didn't need to force them to swear to the Styx. He was content to let this existence continue as it was, taking on a variety of projects and exploring his talents unhindered by the requests of the Olympians.

He smiled in satisfaction as he examined the large and flawless pale blue diamond he had created. It was no easy task, but it had all been worth it. Being commissioned to make rings for Hades and Persephone had inspired him to do the same for Kabeiro. Doubtless she would enjoy the flash and sparkle of the gem on her hand. She hadn't asked for any more things after he had made her the jewelry she paid for with the pearls, but she deserved this. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he presented it to her.

o0o0o

Hera had spent her nights fretting over her son ever since Hermes had reported it to her. She filled her days with as much as she could – spending time with her granddaughters, answering the prayers of mortal women, and supervising the affairs of Mount Olympus. But whenever she retired for the night, she was alone even when she had her nymphs attend or entertain her. She dwelt on her failures even though she would never be able to go back in time to fix them.

She didn't want to lose her son forever, and what made it all the more painful was that she hadn't been much of a mother to him when he was living on Olympus. Should it be any wonder why Hephaestus didn't want to see her?

Still, she didn't want to admit defeat. Her son must think she hated him. That she only wanted him to see her because she had some kind of request to make to him, just like any other god who wanted one of his marvelous creations. How living on Olympus must have jaded him, especially after all the treatment he had suffered at the hands of his brothers and cousins, and Aphrodite certainly hadn't helped the situation any!

A tear slid down her face, and she let out a quiet sob. She was supposed to be the Goddess of wife and motherhood, but she had failed her own son. How could she make it up to him if he refused to see her?


	8. Chapter 7

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter VII

Much thanks to Lani and Sorelliena for their super job of betaing this chapter! Many apologies for the delay in updating. I always have such a hard time when I come to the close of a story because I always want to be super-careful with how I end it. Fortunately, with a lot of thinking and planning, I have been able to outline this chapter and the last one, and finish this one, finally. Enjoy!

o0o0o

The Queen of the Gods glanced at her son's seat with a contemplative frown. Out of the dozen small thrones that surrounded the table, his chair alone was empty. His chair was between Aphrodite and Apollo, a rather unfortunate arrangement placing him between two of the most attractive gods of Hellas and making him appear even more homely in contrast.  
The annual gathering was coming up within the next month, and Hephaestus had been there every single year since he had returned to Olympus as its cast-aside prodigal son. It felt odd to think of him not being there, when every single member of the twelve – among the many other gods – made it their priority to be there every year. Titans and Olympians alike came together in peace, and minor gods came to pay their respects to the older gods.  
Hephaestus wasn't a big talker and was usually quiet during these meetings. But when he did speak, it was with the voice of reason, a voice that many of the other gods usually ignored. She sat there, a slightly distant expression on her face as Zeus and Poseidon rambled on about some dispute regarding worshipers. She had learned to listen to this kind of talk with half an ear, for the arguments of the gods tended to repeat themselves after so many centuries. One matter that came up more often than not was worship. Gods often stole worshipers from other deities, nothing new there.  
She demanded respect, but she wasn't hung up over the exact number of worshipers she had. She was far more concerned with her son, and was racking her brain for some way to bring him here. She could just force Hermes to tell her the secret, but she wasn't ruthless enough to force him to break his promise to the Styx. He had been forced into it, and knowing Hermes' propensity to blurt out secrets, it had been an admirably clever move on Hephaestus' part. She glanced at her stepson. Hermes' tongue had been indeed severely bound by that vow. She had asked questions, looking for loopholes to squirm through, but Hermes couldn't say one single word, or gesture, or otherwise point anybody in Hephaestus' direction.  
His disinclination to see her saddened her, but it also mystified her. Hadn't she been a good enough mother while he was here? He had always been reclusive, but when she did see him, she was always polite. At first, she had been too ashamed to look at him because of what she had done to him – that was why she had denied him at first when he came back to Olympus – but she had come to admire his diligence and industrious mind. She scolded Aphrodite for being disloyal to her husband, and made her disdain for the young Goddess of Love clear. She had disliked Aphrodite on sight, her glimmer of prescient ability giving her an ominous feeling about the presence of yet another bastard child of her husband.  
Aphrodite was looking bored. For once, Hera was inclined to agree with her. She could see the impatience in the set of Athene's lips, and concluded that this meeting was no longer about important matters. With a definitive gesture, she pushed her amethyst and gold chair back, rising to her feet and giving a slight – almost mocking – bow to her husband before retreating from the table. Taking this as their cue, all the other women rose from the table to leave the men to argue amongst themselves.  
She was in no mood to speak to the gods, because she was on the verge of a breakthrough. It might not be guaranteed as a way to get her son's attentions, but it was worth a try.  
She strolled along the paths that networked Mount Olympus, her pace even and smooth as she worked out her plan. Why hadn't she thought of it before?  
"Hera!" She was irritated to have her thoughts interrupted by Zeus. Had he ended his argument with Poseidon so quickly?  
"What is it?" she asked, calmly masking her irritation as she slowed her pace. She wasn't about to come to a full stop for him.  
"The Anniversary is coming up." Zeus said as he caught up to her. "I was hoping that you would have some news about Hephaestus. I have people asking me where he is."  
"I don't know any more than you do. Hermes remains bound by his word." Her brilliant idea was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. It was too bad this was Zeus, not Hermes. "I need to be going."  
Her polite dismissal rankled Zeus after that brief bow she had given before, and he reached out to grab her arm.  
"Don't turn away from me like that, wife. Your husband wishes to spend some time with you."  
"What for?" she asked, sounding almost bored. Zeus frowned at that. He remembered before, when she had responded so enthusiastically to his attentions, praising his enthusiasm, her cheeks flush with enjoyment and passion. The other gods couldn't imagine it, but Hera was an enthusiastic lover and a delight in bed, and had been truly thrilled by being with him. He had always immensely enjoyed his lovemaking with her. He missed her company, in and out of bed. She had been so wise, and easy to listen to, at least when she wasn't scolding or nagging him.  
"Come now, love. We are husband and wife."  
"These titles have lost meaning for you."  
"Of course they haven't! You'll always be my Queen! You're my wife and the mother of my children..."  
"Mothering the children of Zeus is no rare feat." she reminded him bluntly.  
"Come now. I still care for you. Always have. No matter what, I always came back to you."  
"Huh." She gave out a dainty scoff.  
"Don't you miss me?"  
"No."  
"Not even the least bit?" He was chagrined. It was sometimes hard to believe that the young, passionate Goddess he loved so well had become this regal, aloof creature. He missed these days where the victory over Kronos and the bloodthirsty Titan brethren was still fresh. Many of the Titans had taken the Olympian's side after being pushed around by Kronos for too long. They were after all, Zeus' cousins. Even then, Kronos had been powerful, amassing an incredible amount of strength through the years through an abuse of his Gift. Those early years had been an golden age, full of enjoyment of their freedom.  
The Titans who had been kept under Kronos' control were just as joyous to experience their new lives. Some remained on Olympus or became part of the Pantheon that the people of Hellas worshiped. Others faded away into obscurity, passing down their titles to an heir of their choosing. Hyperion become a mentor to Apollo, and Selene, an ancient personification of the Moon, took Artemis under her wing. It was inadvertently, in this way, that mortals came to say that Apollo took the chariot of the Sun by force from Helios when Kronos had been deposed. That was just one myth among other such similar stories of Olympian violence against the many Titans that had actually peacefully allied with them. The juicier a story, the more mortals enjoyed them. Of course, the same thing could be said for the gods themselves...  
Having this annual gathering was a way for everyone to touch base, see deities they did not see frequently, and the like. It was hard for him to think that Hephaestus would want to miss such an important event. Why couldn't things be more like the good old days, where people were less jaded and bitter? He _had_ been faithful to Hera for a while, but after so long...  
It wasn't that he no longer desired her. He desired her as much as ever. But he just liked variety. Sometimes he might have a hankering for the occasion of deflowering an innocent maiden and showing her just how much more fun being with a man was than being virgin. The mortals wanted blessings, and these maidens certainly were blessed for gaining such pleasure from him! And they gained heroes in the process, like Perseus, or mighty leaders like Minos. And who could deny the usefulness of his full-blooded Olympian children? Couldn't Hera see that this wasn't because he didn't care for her? He simply had a duty – albeit one that he immensely enjoyed – to do good for the gods and mortals of Hellas. He was the Patriarch! Couldn't she feel honored that she was the only woman he continued to desire, after all these years?  
"Oh, I find useful things to do with my time." Hera replied, her words heavy with the truth behind them.  
"I want it to be like the good old days."  
"These days are long gone."  
"Don't say that, my dear."  
"Zeus, I _really_ am not in the mood for this. I have something that needs to be taken care of."  
"What could be so important?"  
"Hephaestus." she replied stiffly, yanking her arm from his grip.  
"What is it?"  
"This matter requires my subtle hand." This was her tacit way of telling him that she would not speak of the matter, and in a rare moment of clarity, he withdrew from her side.  
With a barely suppressed sigh of relief, she retreated to the comfort and privacy of her villa. After a light lunch of ambrosia and stuffed olives, she called Sryope to her side. The nymph breezed over quickly, her wispy fingers brushing aside a couple of loose strands of hair that had worked their way from Hera's tight coif.  
"What can I do for you, my lady?" Sryope asked, her blue-gray eyes twinkling amidst a pale face that seemed almost as insubstantial as air.  
"I need you to bring Hermes to me."  
"Right away." With that, the nymph was gone in a gust of air, nearly as fleet-footed as Hermes himself was.

o0o0o

Kabeiro lay in bed, feeling the morning light on her face as she placed her hand over her stomach. Though there were no visible signs of her condition, she could feel the new life growing within her. The knowledge frightened and thrilled her. It had been a surprise to realize that she was now carrying Hephaestus' child, but then again, she was a passionate lover, and he was all too happy to reciprocate. It'd been nearly a year now since he had given her the surprise he had promised her, and what a lovely surprise it was. She lifted her hand, the pale blue diamond glistening on her finger as she admired it, turning her hand this way and that so the stone would flash and sparkle. It was the one piece of jewelry she never took off  
She stretched her arms over her head as she sat up, the sheets falling from her chest. The thick black curls atop her head were a rumpled mess, several thick locks hanging in front of her face. Quickly brushing them aside, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
Hephaestus lay on his back, his thick chest rising and falling with each breath he took. She basked in the warmth exuded from the God of Fire, cuddling up to his body for several minutes.

o0o0o

Hera wandered along the hallways, feeling rather discontent. The more she dwelt on the mistakes that she had made with her son, the more she yearned for his forgiveness. He had always kept his distance from her and at first, that had suited her just fine. Or so it seemed.  
She turned around when she sensed Hermes' presence, and the god landed on the grass, his sandals beating their wings slowly.  
"You sent for me, my lady?" he asked, quickly bowing his head. She nodded slowly.  
"I need you to relay a message to Hephaestus."  
She could see Hermes stiffen, but she continued, "I would ask Iris, but since you are unable to tell anyone, that is why I am asking you. The Anniversary is coming up, and I would like Hephaestus to come. Not only that, but I need to speak to him personally. This is very important to me, please tell him that."  
"Hephaestus doesn't want to see me again..." Hermes replied dubiously, "And he said he doesn't care if he never sees Mount Olympus again."  
"No excuses." Hera replied firmly. "Like I said, I would send Iris if I could, but your own tendencies caused you to be bound to this condition." The Queen of the Gods hated to admit how clever the vow had been worded, and inwardly, she was proud of her son for being so smart. "You have but to deliver a message. Hephaestus didn't make you promise to never return, did he?"  
"... No. But he threatened me."  
"Just make it clear that you come in peace. If you _have _to flee, do so. But go to him." Hera's tone made it clear that she would not accept 'no' for an answer.

o0o0o

Hephaestus stirred as he felt something soft and warm cuddle with him, his face being nuzzled with the fervor of someone seeking attention. He moved his hands, finding smooth and pliant flesh under his palms. He curled his fingers purposefully, hearing a soft moan as he squeezed the flesh, feeling the warm body wiggle against him, climbing on top of him. A slow smile spread across his lips as he opened his eyes, seeing Kabeiro stare down at him, her azure eyes glinting with fondness and desire.

Before Kabeiro could react, he suddenly rolled them over, pinning the goddess under his well-muscled form. Her attentions had awakened him in more ways than one, and she purposefully wiggled against him, further rousing him. Before he met her, he always had to take care of his own needs, and during the times he woke up in the morning like this, the loneliness had been bitter, especially during his marriage to Aphrodite, where he would always wake up alone n the bed he had carved for her as a wedding gift to try to win her ever-elusive affections.

Hephaestus shuddered in delight as Kabeiro pawed at him enthusiastically. He lowered his head to pepper kisses along her face, hearing her soft coos of encouragement as her hands explored him further.

The sun rose into mid-morning, and Kabeiro let out a satisfied sigh as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair as he lay curled up around her, spent and sated, his eyes closed but his hand idly stroking her ribcage and stomach.

"Let's go for a swim." Kabeiro whispered.

"Now?"

"Of course not now, silly. I mean, later."

"Sounds good to me. Mm." He snuggled closer. A sharp knocking broke them out of their reverie, and Hephaestus frowned as he raised his head. The rapping stopped, and the house's occupants were about to get comfortable again when the knocking resumed. He remained silent, hoping that whoever it was would simply leave. Kabeiro was sometimes visited by one of the sea-nymphs, and they always wanted to see what he was doing, what his latest project was. Sometimes he would make a trinket when the mood struck him. But here, he was treated by the nymphs with more respect than he had from his own brothers and sisters, and he had more time to himself for his various projects. Without the many requests – or demands – that his family pestered him with, he was flourishing, unhindered in the direction of his work.

But right now, all he wanted to do was bask in the morning sunshine and perhaps go another round of lovemaking with his wife. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, wiggling into the mattress defiantly. Kabeiro smirked faintly, but stayed where she was. But the knocking resumed, pausing for several moments before the sharp sound continued. Hephaestus groaned in frustration and sat up. The sound stopped for a minute before resuming at a much sharper pace.

"Go away!" Hephaestus roared through the window. Kabeiro's friends never knocked for this long, so it had to be someone else. Nonetheless, Hephaestus would not tolerate such an intrusion in his sanctuary.

"It's really important!" he heard Hermes call back. Hermes? Damnit!

"Is that Hermes?" Kabeiro asked, starting to sit up. They hadn't seen the flighty god in nearly a year.

"Unfortunately, yes." The lame god rolled out of bed, holding onto the bedpost to get himself upright. Almost a year... what _could_ Hermes want? Hopefully he hadn't found some way to wiggle around the promise that he had made. He pondered just flopping back in bed and ignoring Hermes, but then he would just make a nuisance of himself until due attention was given.

He quickly dressed himself, pulling on a dark red tunic that had orange and gold threading along the hem, lovingly woven by Kabeiro. The sea-goddess had rather nimble fingers and though weaving was not her primary talent, she did rather well, especially after Hephaestus had built her a new loom. With pearls and other treasures from the sea including a bauble here and there made by Hephaestus, she was able to purchase and trade for whatever they needed, including the finest fabrics from exotic lands. The end result was an attractive wardrobe, their clothing complemented by the pins, girdles, and other accessories Hephaestus made.

A plain leather belt completed the outfit, and he limped through the other room to the door, grim-faced as he opened it to stare at his brother.

"Didn't I tell you to not come around here?" he growled.

"Yes you did, but your mother sent me!" Hermes said, quick to put the blame on Hera for his presence.

"What does she want?" Hephaestus asked, plowing through the small talk.

"Well, you know the Anniversary is coming up, and..."

"So?"

"Well, Hera wants you to come."

"Why?"

"All she said was that it was very important to her, and it was to you too." Hermes replied with a shrug.

"Well, thank you for delivering the Queen's message. Now leave."

"I'll leave, but I just wanted to make sure you understood that it's important. I paid attention to her face and voice, the way she spoke, it sounded very important. She really wants to see you."

"You can tell her I'm not interested. Goodbye." He started to turn away, closing the door. Hermes threw himself against it, managing to force it to remain open several inches.

"No, come on. If you say no, Hera will just chew me out! She really wants to see you, and it's been a long time! She's your mother!"

"You mean the woman who threw me away when I was a baby?"

"Um... well, there's that, but..." Hermes swallowed. No other god had the distinction of being thrown away by their mother. Quite a few gods thought that the trick where Hera was trapped in her new throne had been a justified trick by her son. After all, no matter how ugly something was, a baby _was_ a baby.

"Leave." The heat around Hephaestus' body intensified and radiated outward, a clear warning to Hermes.

_At least I tried_, Hermes thought as he backed away from the door and soared off.

o0o0o

Kabeiro leaned against the wall, listening to her lover's terse exchange with Hermes. Knowing his history with his family, Kabeiro certainly didn't blame him for not wanting to see them again. They had been perfectly happy here, making a home for themselves. And soon enough, a child. Hephaestus deserved a nice, quiet place to enjoy his family, away from the constant drama and intrigue on Olympus. He already had a family with her and Tethys and the other Oceanids.

Still, she was curious to meet the other gods. She had only heard of many of them, and she had never met her mother-in-law. Tethys had been bound to secrecy when she performed their marriage ceremony. It had been a quiet affair, with but a handful of sea-nymphs, close to the couple, along with Hades and Persephone. No one had breathed a word of the ceremony. At least, she hoped not. Their guests hadn't vowed by the Styx because it was deemed unnecessary. A thoughtful frown graced her lips. Did that have something to do with Hera's summons?

Even if it didn't, Kabeiro thought it would be worthwhile to go to the Gathering. If things turned out poorly, they could just leave. People wondered where Hephaestus was and how he was doing. A glimpse would whet their curiosity. An idea started to form in her head, and she mulled over it as she stared at him.

She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hephaestus... my love... I know you don't like being around the other Olympians, but the Anniversary is a chance for you to strut your stuff. Let them – and your mother – see how well you're doing without them."

"Pfft. I have better things to do." he replied with a firm set of his jaw.

"I know you do, but it's just one day. You haven't seen any of them for so long. Aren't you the least bit curious to see what has been going on up there?"

"I don't really care to find out who Father cheated on Mother with this time, or who Aphrodite's latest conquest is, or what any other god has been doing in his or her spare time. There's too much ennui up there, and plenty of bored gods to provide for the drama. I've had enough."

"Who says you have to listen to the gossip?"

"I'm not going."

"Oh, come on. I'll be with you."

"And watch the other gods try to steal you away from me? That's something I can definitely do without." Hephaestus' frown had deepened. Kabeiro let out a quiet sigh. She was glad that he was standing up for himself, but she honestly thought that at least a brief appearance on Olympus would actually be beneficial for him. Without his constant presence in the forge on Olympus, people talked about his absence and speculated all sorts of stories. Some of the more mean-spirited deities joked that Hephaestus had finally realized just how ugly he was and decided to spare such a beautiful place like Olympus from the sight of his ungainly presence.

"Love, you have already won me over. I am all yours, and you never need to doubt my loyalty." she stated, squeezing his shoulders and pressing herself to his back, the soft fullness of her breasts wiggling and easily felt through his tunic.

"It is the loyalty of my brothers I do not trust." he replied as he pulled away from the door. "I'm hungry."

"All right. Let's eat, then." Kabeiro allowed her husband's avoidance of the subject – at least, for now.

o0o0o

The breeze was crisp, appropriate for this clear early autumn day. Hephaestus took a deep breath as he paused outside the gates to Olympus. He felt a gentle caress on his arm and looked up to see Kabeiro regarding him with an encouraging smile. After Hermes had left, he thought the discussion was over once he changed the subject. But Kabeiro was a strong-willed and stubborn person.

"Relax. You look wonderful." She ran her fingers along the sleeve of his tunic. It was a deep rust color with gold thread woven along the edges, held in place with a plain leather and gold belt. The tunic terminated just below his knees, revealing dark brown leggings and a pair of sandals that matched the design of his belt. His arms were bare since he did not like wearing arm or wristbands. His hair and beard were combed out – still thick and wild, though not as unkempt-looking as it had once been. Kabeiro enjoyed her husband as he was, and had no desire to attempt any real cosmetic makeover. If the other gods didn't like his appearance for whatever reason, well, that was _their_ problem.

The gates opened onto a plaza that was empty save for a couple of other late-comers. Demeter blinked and stared at him for a moment before rushing over to him.

"It's been far too long, Hephaestus. Where have you been hiding yourself?" Her voice was friendly, and Hephaestus did not mind her so much. Out of the deities of Olympus, Demeter had been one of the few who treated him kindly and never mocked his physical deformities.

"Oh, just here and there." He shrugged.

"And who is this? Is she here with you?" Demeter's eyes moved up and down Kabeiro's body in a neutrally appraising way, admiring the exquisite jewelry the younger goddess wore. Kabeiro was wearing an ankle-length chiton that was a brilliant light green-blue like the Mediterranean, and she wore the original set of jewelry that he made her the year before. It set off her brilliant azure eyes and deep tan. Next to Hephaestus' pale skin and warm-hued hair and clothing, the contrast was stark – but as Demeter privately noted, not unattractive.

"Yes. This is Kabeiro." He turned to her. "This is my aunt, Demeter." He courteously introduced each woman to the other. Though many mocked his appearance, no one could say that Hephaestus was boorish or rude, which was more than could be said for many of the other gods. The pair of goddesses greeted one another before Demeter gestured beyond the plaza. Demeter kept her questions to herself as they made their way to the location of the gathering. She wanted to know what Hephaestus was doing with a woman, and how he had ended up with one. It was hard to bite her tongue, but she sensed that he didn't want to be peppered with questions, and too many prodding inquiries might cause him to go back to his self-imposed exile.

Other gods had tried to locate Hephaestus, especially after finding out that Hermes had been forced to make a promise to the Styx to not reveal his location.

Most of the guests were already settled in, reclined on divans or sitting by the pool, partaking freely of the food and drinks offered by the nymphs. Many ignored the presence of the newcomers, but several took immediate notice when they saw just who had arrived. He could see Hermes sitting on a divan with a pretty nymph flirting with him as she draped across his lap. The Messenger God's eyes widened in surprise as he took note of his brother. Hephaestus merely regarded him with a dismissive nod. He intended to find a quiet alcove to sit and eat, and perhaps chat with a few of the other gods before making a quick exit.

"Have you ever been to Olympus?" Hephaestus whispered as he noticed how Kabeiro was taking everything in with interest, her eyes scanning the scene before her.

"No, though I certainly have heard plenty enough about this place and the people who live here."

"Trust me, you're not missing much. Other than a few nice views, perhaps."

"Ooh, you'll have to show me."

"Gladly." Taking Kabeiro to one of the viewing pavilions would be a welcome excuse to break away from the party. And Olympus did have some especially breathtaking views, particularly during certain times of the day, or a full moon. "Would you like to see them now?"

"Sure."

Hephaestus was all too delighted for any excuse to not wade through the thick of the party, and pulled Kabeiro away from the crowd before anyone could latch onto them. Since the vast majority of the Olympian residents were at the party or preparing for it, the rest of the mountain city was quiet. Trees of various fruitages were arranged along some of the paths, the clean air and blessed soil causing them to produce especially succulent offerings.

There were several natural rock formations that provided impeccable views of Hellas when one visited them. Gods had tried to claim these spots for themselves in vain. Zeus made the decision centuries ago that some places of Olympus would be owned by nobody, so everyone could share the views, groves, or natural springs. No one could deny that he made mistakes, but this was a decision regarded as wise, even by the most grudging. There was actually a vista a stone's throw from the forge that he had once shared with the Cyclopes. Whenever any of them needed a reprieve from the heat and intense work, they would take solace in the bright, airy surroundings and drink from the spring.

The forge was empty, the coals banked and the tools put away or neatly laid out on the work tables so that the Cyclopes could take part in the festivities. It was their right after all, having provided the Olympians with invaluable aid against Kronos and his Titan allies. Several projects in-progress were visible, parts arranged and ready for their creators to come back and work on them.

"What was it like, working here?" Kabeiro asked.

"It was actually a lot of fun sometimes. The Cyclopes helped me to refine my craft when I first came to Olympus. They were the original blacksmiths of the gods, after all. Sometimes we would work together on a big project."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes, but after a few hundred years, I needed a change of scenery. There's no distraction where we live."

"Except for me." Kabeiro smugly declared. He laughed softly, there was no denying that. But she _was_ a pleasing distraction at that.

Long ago, the Cyclopes had cut out small pieces of marble and set out a neat, narrow path from their forge to a grove that ended at a cliff. The path was wide enough for just one person, for the Cyclopes had not wanted to pave and lay marble over too much grass. They had liked the naturalness of the place, so the path was sometimes hard to see amidst the tall grass, and the marble had been cut and put together in an organic pattern using various colors.

Rock walls and tress surrounded a small clearing. The sky was scattered with clouds, and one of them looked close enough from the edge of the clearing to jump onto. Kabeiro breathed out slowly as she studied the expanse of Hellas that lay far below.

"I often came out here when I still lived on Olympus. I could get away from the forge and focus on something so far away instead of what was in my hands."

"This place truly is worthy of being a home for the gods." She smirked faintly before she pulled him in for a kiss. He relaxed and moved his hands along her sides, feeling the fine, soft material of her gown under his palms. Already, he could feel his passion rising, and gently pushed her away. Her grin told him that she was fully aware of just how he felt about her kiss.

"Do you intend for that right here?" he asked with a mildly incredulous tone.

"Well, here or the forge, where it's nice and quiet and dark... What are you looking at me like that for? I'm making this anniversary fun for you!" She batted her eyelids.

"Someone will probably hear us. You do get vocal..." he reminded her, trying to hold back a smile and failing at this.

"You're good at what you do, dear. That's not my fault."

"Oh, but it is. After all, you're worth pleasing."

"You do know how to make a woman feel good."

They smiled at one another for a moment before they heard footsteps coming up the path. Hephaestus frowned as he discerned several steps, and heard a harsh, masculine laugh break the silence. Only Ares could laugh like that, and Hephaestus gritted his teeth, starting to tug Kabeiro into the shade. This was why he hadn't wanted to come! Ares was a bully, and he would only be provoked further by Kabeiro's presence.

Ares bounded up the path, followed by Apollo and Hermes. He was wearing his finest breastplate – ironically made by Hephaestus himself – and his clothing was dyed deep red. The God of War was never seen without some article of clothing or accessory of that vital color.

"I saw you earlier, and I just had to say hello to my little brother!" Ares walked with a self-confident swagger, placing his hands at his hips and grinning faintly as his dark eyes roved along Kabeiro's form. Said Goddess simply stared back levelly, her expression void of any interest in his rugged handsomeness. Ares was unused to this, because usually, his raw masculinity was appealing to women on a primal level, drawing interest and even arousal from them. He took pride in the way women would look at him with want, drawn to the most physical aspect of their desire even if they might find his attitude loathsome.

"Hello." Hephaestus replied in a deadpan tone. He considered himself fortunate that he had not spent his childhood around Ares, who was by all accounts a bully. He hadn't become part of the Olympian Pantheon until after he had reached manhood, but that hadn't stopped Ares from picking on him.

His older brother draped his arm across Hephaestus' shoulders in a mockery of a brotherly gesture. Reflexively, the younger god stiffened, understanding this action all too well. When Ares wanted a favor from someone, he would act like this, but he was quick to get angry or violent when his would-be benefactors were slow to cooperate.

Hermes and Apollo were quick to recognize Ares' ploy, having been the recipient of it in the past. While they had done their share in teasing Hephaestus, they were never violent with him.

"Ares..." Apollo said, raising a hand. "I think the nymphs have started a new dance. Why don't we go watch? We can reacquaint ourselves with him later." He was more curious about what his brother had been up to in the last year than teasing him. Besides, teasing did get old after a while. All of the gods ribbed one another, of course, but people like Ares or Aphrodite often took it too far, and people like Hephaestus received the short end of the stick more often than not.

Ignoring his brother, Ares grinned at Hephaestus. "So how many baubles did you have to give her for her to put up with you?"

Before Hephaestus could respond, Kabeiro smirked at Ares. "I don't need to put up with him. If anything, he puts up with _me_." She flipped her hair in a gesture she knew would catch the attention of all present, showing off her graceful neck. She was pleased to see that all eyes were riveted on her, even her own husband's. Hephaestus took the opportunity to slide away from Ares' hold as the God of War stared at Kabeiro with open lust.

"I'll put up with you." Ares said with a lecherous grin. Kabeiro gave out a small sniff, lifting her chin as she glanced at him with disdain.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no desire to put up with you. You're just not my type."

"You'd choose Hephaestus over me?" Ares threw his head back, roaring with laughter.

"That may be hard for you to believe, but yes."

Apollo and Hermes were privately enjoying the encounter between Kabeiro and Ares. After living for so long, it was a novelty to see a woman reject the advances of a god, especially one such as Ares. His ego was so inflated that it could use a few blows anyway.

Hephaestus was not surprised at Ares' behavior and was about to react, taking a stand for himself, but when he saw how Kabeiro was enjoying her stand-off with the brutish god, he held his tongue. Why spoil her fun when he enjoyed her forward attitude? If not for that, they wouldn't even be together because he had been so shy. He no longer felt so timid, and was prepared to step in or physically confront Ares, and was fully confident in his abilities – and that was also thanks to her.

Feeling confused and angry, Ares reverted to his usual response in such situations – violence. He lunged towards his younger brother, tackling Hephaestus to the grass.

Before Hermes or Apollo could come to their brother's aid, a pained roar from the God of War startled them. Ares pulled away from his brother, staggering back, a glowing handprint on his breastplate. Within a moment, the glow revealed melting metal, and Ares was frantically trying to remove his breastplate, his face contorted with pain. Hephaestus remained on the grass, staring grimly at his brother.

The armor was tossed onto the grass, and Ares' tunic revealed a large hole, its edges scorched and smoking. Already the flesh on his exposed chest was blistering. Hephaestus seemed to ignore him as he rose to his feet, a task made a bit difficult by his limp, but he ignored Apollo's proffered hand.

"That's... the first time in a _long_ time that Ares has gotten hurt." Hermes said, his tone edged with shock and admiration. Being a God – and an especially strong one at that – made Ares impervious to injury inflicted by mortals, and it took great strength and concentration from a full-blooded god for him to actually feel pain. This gave him an unfair edge in battles or even just bullying his siblings, since he could inflict so much damage when receiving so little. Despite stern chastisement from Zeus on many occasions, Ares hadn't changed his ways. Being rendered impotent by Demeter all these years back during the whole Persephone and Hades incident had been one long lesson..

Of course, Ares knew who had really done it to him, but he was often inclined to mischief when the King or Queen of the Dead were not around. Having his potency restored after several years had caused him to stop bullying others for a while so he could release the pent-up energy of his manhood, more often than not with a joyous Aphrodite. But with centuries rather than years reckoned by the deities, Ares inevitably returned to his old ways.

He looked down at the searing imprint on his chest, letting out a soft groan. He didn't mind being punched, shoved, or even cut with a sword, but a burn brought real pain, and made him feel... _mortal._

"You ever try to push me around again, I'll do worse." Hephaestus' calm, firm tone said from above his head.

Kabeiro grinned in delight at the way her husband had stood up for himself, giving Ares a much-needed comeuppance. He had always been a bit shorter than his brothers, but right now, he stood on steady feet, back straight and shoulders pulled back, making him seem bigger.

She touched his arm. "I'm hungry, and I saw some things on the table that looked so yummy. Perhaps we could go eat now? I doubt you'll have to worry about anyone else bothering you." It sounded like a request, one respectfully asked by a wife to her husband. But both of them knew that she was _telling_ him that she was hungry, not asking for permission. And Hephaestus didn't mind the least bit – he had no desire to boss her around and liked the fact that she had a mind of her own. Come to think of it, he was hungry too.

"Hestia's really outdone herself this time with her baklava. She put in something special, but she won't tell us what it is. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm tasting between that ambrosia and honey." Apollo said, calling Kabeiro's attention to himself. She had a pretty face with dimples, the kind he liked.

"Sounds good!" She casually turned away from him, placing her hand on Hephaestus' arm as she sauntered back down the path. Apollo and Hermes followed at a respectful distance, ignoring Ares.

o0o0o

Hera checked her reflection one last time in the mirror, making sure her hair was neatly arranged and pinned exactly as it was supposed to be and that her fine gown did not have any rips or stains. People might think that with often checking herself in her mirror, she was as vain as Aphrodite. But the regal Goddess did not gaze upon her reflection to admire herself, it was to make sure she looked clean, manicured, and respectable. Her tunic was of a modest cut, revealing no cleavage, and the material went down to her elbows, revealing shapely forearms clasped with tasteful gold and amethyst bracelets. Her hands were free of jewelry, and she looked down at them for a moment to check her fingernails.

Her hands were not soft and pale with tapering fingers like Aphrodite's, but were attractive in their own way with slender, strong fingers and slightly square nails. Her digits were nimble on the loom, but her hands did not bear the wrinkles or calluses of a mortal woman's.

"You look elegant as always, Hera. Not a single thread out of place or even a wrinkle. Now can we please go?" Athene's voice came from behind her. Hera gazed up to see her stepdaughter's reflection in the doorway and smiled faintly at the good-natured jab.

"Force of habit, I suppose." the Queen of the Gods replied as she turned away from the mirror. She had always been a neat person, and that had given her something to focus on with the stress of various issues including her husband's indiscretions. Her food was delicious, her home clean and well-decorated, her parties delightful for those honored enough to be invited to them, and the positive role model she served to the younger women gave her an order in her life which she was able to achieve by her own hand rather than relying on others to take care of her.

"At least it's a better habit than some." Athene remarked as the two of them walked down the hallway. In the courtyard, Sryope was keeping a watchful eye on Harmonia and Eris. When the young twins looked up to see their grandmother, they dashed away from their attendant. Hera laughed but was quick to act, placing her hands on their shoulders before they could wrap themselves around her legs and wrinkle her skirt.

They were dressed in similar tunics of different colors. Hera had let them pick out the colors they wanted from her collection of fabrics. The fabric chosen by Harmonia was a warm pale yellow, and in the thick golden wisps of her hair and around her little waist were brilliant sky-blue sashes to match her eyes. To add to the cheery, sunny effect of this young goddess, Hera placed yellow and blue flowers in her hair.

Eris on the other hand had chosen a deep burgundy color, a rare and hard-to-accomplish color that had been a gift to Hera from Hades himself. Ares loved bright red, but Eris found herself drawn to this lovely, deep color even at her tender age. Her girdle and sash were bright green to complement this red, and the verdant hue was striking against her dark hair.

Athene smiled politely, feeling uncomfortable around them as she did any young child. She found it difficult to communicate with them or put up with their infantile antics. Considering her age and the fact that she was Zeus' eldest child, conceived and born long before Zeus proposed to Hera to be his Queen, it was almost comical that Athene should be at such ill-ease around little ones when she had watched all her younger siblings grow up. She looked down at the young children, knowing Aphrodite would be irritated to see her daughters in the clothing that their grandmother made for them. Athene had to admit that she liked their current appearance better than the pink frippery garb their mother had put them in this morning. After having two sons, it was evident that the Goddess of Beauty loved having two daughters that she could – try to, at least – turn into extensions of herself.

But as Aphrodite's daughters started to walk and speak their first few words, it was becoming harder for Aphrodite to do so, especially with Eris. The little girls were encouraged to have their own minds not only by Hera, but by Artemis and other goddesses, partly for their own amusement to see Aphrodite defied by her little girls, but also for real concern for the two girls and to ensure that their mother didn't entice them to her flirty and capricious ways.

Hera did not miss her stepdaughter's unease. She wanted Athene to participate in the education of the girls – it was not uncommon for older goddesses to mentor younger ones. Depending on the personality of the younger goddess, she would find a older deity to suit her needs – but one that she also got along well with. Artemis had been mentored mainly by Selene, but Athene had also had a hand in her education. But some younger goddesses tried to learn from Aphrodite, wishing to imitate her in charm and attractiveness, wishing to learn how to bend men to their will as well as she could. The beautiful goddess could be just as reckless with her would-be students as she was with her lovers.

"Oh by the way, Hephaestus is here." Athene said, recalling the sight of her brother and his companion lounging in a shaded area a short distance from the pool, laughing and talking with several people.

"He is?" Hera felt as if her heart had stopped, and she stilled. After Hermes' bad news, she had been expecting her son's absence. But she quickly collected herself, missing but a short beat as she walked through the gate, followed by Athene.

She knew it would be a while before Aphrodite noticed the change in her daughter's couture. With the Anniversary the main gathering date for the entire clan of gods, Aphrodite usually found a new acquaintance or an old lover – or several – to spend her time with.

Eager to be part of the party, Harmonia and Eris pulled away from their grandmother. She let them go, focusing on her son as she calmly approached, chin held a bit high as she came around the side of the pool, staying out of sight but hovering close enough to hear. This event usually lasted a couple of days with the Olympians sharing their homes with their guests, so there was a more than ample amount of people gathered at this spectacular location. Hermes and Apollo stood with several other gods between Hera and her son, their backs to her.

"How did this happen?" a young god whispered to Hermes as he glanced at the couple. Hephaestus was reclining happily, one arm slung across the divan. The comely woman he was with seemed at ease and to actually enjoy the lame god's company. Word had gotten around about Hephaestus standing up to Ares, and several people said that the brutish god had slunk off somewhere to be comforted by Aphrodite.

"That's what I asked, but they say it's none of my business." Hermes replied.

_Smart_, Hera thought. She herself was curious, of course. What had happened in Hephaestus' year away from Olympus? How had he met his companion, and why did he look so calm and happy?


	9. Chapter 8

**Worthy of Love**

Chapter XIII

This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but I am posting this now for two reasons. First – this chapter went on for longer than I had intended, so I felt it prudent to split it up into two parts. Second – and most importantly – it has been a long time since my last update, and my muse is still giving me a hard time and I don't know when I will be able to finish the last part, and I honestly don't want to make you wait any longer than you already have, you have been patient enough.

So I figured I would post the most part of what I have already written for the finale, to hold you over until I finally finish this damn story. This chapter is unbeta'd, so if you find any typos, please do not hesitate to alert me so I can fix them. Suggestions and feedback are more than welcome!

o0o0o0o

Hephaestus had dreaded coming here, unable to forget the painful memories of past gatherings, having to watch his wife flirt with others, or being teased by his brothers. His appearances at the gatherings had become shorter and shorter, usually spent in the privacy of his home or workshop while the other gods engaged in their revelries and rivalries.

However, things were markedly different now. Having asserted himself in front of his brothers and giving the God of War a much-deserved comeuppance had changed things for the better. Previously, the lame god had preferred to avoid confrontation, not wishing to get involved in the squabbling his brother seemed to enjoy so much, but now he could not help but wonder if he should have done this years ago. Well, there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

The older gods had not made the habit of antagonizing him like his brothers and cousins had, but even they seemed to view him differently in light of the current situation. Word of his confrontation with Ares had gotten around quickly, and several gods had pulled him aside, congratulating him for what he had done. Helios had commented that it was about damned time.

It was almost frightening to Hephaestus. He was no stranger to having his work and skill praised, but having himself being applauded was a relatively new experience for him. He even got encouraging nods and smiles from some of the goddesses and nymphs, and if Kabeiro hadn't been a part of his life, he would have found himself responding to the female attention.

"Why are you hiding? From what I have been hearing, you have no reason to," he heard someone ask as he sat in a small grove not far from the event, sipping a cup of wine mixed with nectar. He looked up to see Hades leaning against a tree.

"So many people have wanted my attention. I just wanted a bit of time to myself."

"Say no more." Hades approached the bench and sat down, the younger god scooting over obligingly to make room. "I suppose living in near-seclusion on Lemnos is quite the difference from this."

"Says the Lord of the Underworld," Hephaestus shot back. Hades bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I am thrilled to hear what you did to Ares. Catching him and Aphrodite in your net was quite the feat, but Ares has never been quick to learn from lessons that didn't actually _hurt_ him." Hades smiled wryly as he remembered how, after repeated provocation from an upstart teenaged Ares, the Cyclopes had ganged up on him and given him a thrashing he was not soon to forget.

"I don't like hurting people. I didn't want to do that to Ares, but I had to do something, and..."

"One should never want to inflict pain, much less enjoy it, but it can be the most effective – and sometimes only – lesson someone can learn from."

"Something that I am sure you and Kampe know well."

Hades shrugged, making no denial. Though he would not voice it out loud, he did take grim satisfaction in condemning a wicked soul to eternal torture, or hearing their frantic pleas for mercy when forced to account for their past misdeeds.

"Where is Kabeiro?" Hades asked after several minutes of companionable silence, the two of them just sitting and drinking their wine.

"Visiting with some of her sisters." There were plenty of nymphs to be had here on Olympus, the Nereids among them. Though he was bothered by the idea of other men trying to gain her attention, he was confident that Kabeiro wouldn't respond to advances. It had been an entirely different matter with Aphrodite, and he remembered all too well the pain of seeing her openly snub him and flirt with other men, flaunting her disdain for him and her role as his wife. This time, he had ignored his former wife, barely noticing her as he socialized with the other gods.

"How have things been at home?" Hades asked. He had not seen his nephew since his wedding.

"Wonderful!" Though it had taken some time getting used to a steady female presence in his house after loving alone for so long, he would not trade it for anything else. It was now impossible to imagine life without his wife, and he could not understand how some men would want to cheat on their wives. Having an affair when he had Kabeiro to come home to was just... downright unthinkable.

"That is the way it should be," Hades replied with a faint smile of approval.

"Is it still like that for you and Persephone?"

"Absolutely."

"You are not even a bit bored?" Hephaestus asked with curiosity.

"Nope."

"How do you do it? Most of the other gods..." Hephaestus shook his head.

"Something that Poseidon told me a long time ago, just before I married Persephone. Do not expect of your spouse what you would not hold yourself to."

Hephaestus stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. In the time he spent with the King and Queen of the Underworld, he had noticed that Hades treated his wife with dignity and respect. Hades did not expect his wife to be meek or submissive, and sometimes they would even jibe at one another. Nor did the Lord of the Dead expect her to seclude herself in the company of women when he wasn't around. It was clear that Hades trusted his wife, and Hephaestus felt the same way about his own wife.

"What about..." Hephaestus hesitated. "I mean, yes, respect is important, but you never... feel the need to wander?"

Hades let out a short laugh. "I am not like my youngest sibling. Or even like Poseidon. Persephone is the one for me – she has truly ruined me for all other women. I will say one thing – absence does make the heart fonder. When my wife comes back to me after her time in the surface world..." He trailed off with a faint smirk.

"Duly noted." There were times where he would spend days in the forge, absorbed in the detail of some project, and it felt good to set it aside and enjoy the attentions of his wife. He looked down at his wine, staring at his reflection in the rippling surface of the liquid.

o0o0o0o

Kabeiro had been chatting with several nymphs that she had not seen in a while. Naturally, her sisters and cousins were curious about her being with Hephaestus, and she found herself peppered with questions about him and what she was doing with him. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them that she was married, but she didn't want to make such an announcement at an occasion like this.

She felt a hand touch her arm, and turned around to see an Aurai, tall and slender with an solemn expression on her face. She did not recognize the nymph, but then, the nymphs of the sea did not often meet with the nymphs of the air.

"Hera wishes to meet with you," the taller woman said. Kabeiro raised an eyebrow with curiosity but nodded, excusing herself from the others to follow the Aurai.

"What's your name?" Kabeiro asked.

"Sryope."

"What does Hera want with me?"

"The affairs of my lady are not my own," Sryope replied taciturnly. Kabeiro shrugged and let the other woman lead her to a secluded balcony that looked out on the countryside, the view impressive from the lofty perch. The Queen of the Gods awaited her, seated primly on a divan. She had seen Hera but a few times before, but always from a distance. Even then, the Queen of the Gods had impressed her, even more so now that Kabeiro was closer to her than she had ever been.

Sryope retreated, leaving her alone with her mother-in-law. Hera sat with a straight back, her attire and jewelry modest and immaculate, her hair pulled back in a graceful coif that framed an elegant set of facial features. Kabeiro squared her shoulders, remaining on her feet.

"You wished to see me?" the younger goddess asked.

"Come closer." Hera lifted her hand, beckoning gracefully. After a moment of hesitation, Kabeiro took three steps closer before stopping, keeping herself well out of Hera's reach.

"Sit down," Hera said, waving her arm to the seat closest to her. Though her voice was calm and pleasant, there was an undeniable edge of command to it. However, the younger woman shook her head, holding onto the slight advantage of looking down at the Queen.

"You summoned me here for a reason," Kabeiro countered evenly. Hera regarded her with several moments of silence before giving a brief nod.

"What is the exact nature of your relationship with my son?" Hera asked.

"Perhaps you should ask him" Kabeiro stared at her calmly.

"I am asking _you_."

Kabeiro allowed herself a small smile. "Hephaestus is a grown man who is more than capable of deciding his own affairs."

"That is not what I asked."

"I know." Kabeiro could not help but be impressed by Hera, but she refused to kow before the Queen of the Gods. It was hard for her to have any personal respect for the woman who would throw away a baby and then deny that she was mother of said baby. "What Hephaestus does is his own business, and I am not a gossiper like so many in our family are. You will not be hearing any stories from me."

Hera stared at her appraisingly, her lips set in a small, polite smile. It was not hard to see why she had a reputation as a formidable Queen, and she certainly fit into that role.

"It is my business if you are carrying my grandchild."

Kabeiro was unable to hide her shock. It was said that Hera did have the uncanny ability to know things, which was how she kept finding out about Zeus' martial indiscretions. But her pregnancy wasn't visible, and unconsciously, her hand fluttered to her lower abdomen. She swallowed thickly and raised her chin, quickly collecting herself.

"It is my child, not yours." With that pronouncement, she spun around and walked away, her heart pounding.

o0o0o0o

After spending some time with Hades, Hephaestus felt ready to go back to the others. He was pleased when his brothers welcomed him, slapping his back and telling him stories and jokes, or ogling passing nymphs. He said nothing when his brothers did the latter, glancing away and wondering where his wife was.

The faint but unmistakable scent of Aphrodite met his nose before he saw her. It was part of her Gift, this sweet musk that drew men to her like moths to a flame. Back then, he had been no different from other men, his maleness responding to that feminine odor. Even after she had mistreated him, her scent still had its allure, which was one of the reasons why she could get away with being cruel to other men. They just kept coming back for more.

But that had been a long time ago. That odor now elicited nothing from him, not even the faintest stirring. With a mere cursory glance, he regarded the approach of his former wife. She wore the girdle he had especially created for her, the gold hugging her slender waist and emphasizing the swell of her breasts and hips. All of this held only passing interest for him, no more attention given to her than he would any woman besides his wife. He turned away, thinking that she wished to talk to – or flirt – with one of the other men.

"Hephaestus, how nice to see you again!" Her voice, once like music to him, now simply grated on his nerves. It was just too damned sweet, and he found himself wondering how he could have ever been attracted to her once upon a time.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, giving her a brief nod. Having acknowledged her greeting, he turned around again, taking an stuffed olive from the platter of a passing nymph. Suddenly, he felt her fingers brush against his shoulder delicately, and he jerked away slightly with surprise. During their marriage, Aphrodite had been rather unwilling to touch him, and he turned to look at her.

"Are you not happy to see me?" she asked with a smile.

"No," came the blunt reply. As he noted the shock in her eyes, Hephaestus was fully aware of the fact that a long time ago, he wouldn't have said that. There was once a time where he had done everything he could to please her, though these efforts had come to naught. He could not muster up even one bit of admiration, having seen too much of her inner ugliness to be fooled by her outward beauty. In a way, she had done him a favor by being so disdainful of him during their marriage, neglecting to establish a foundation on which he could even respect if not love her.

Her smile had already had a plastic quality to it, but now _frozen_ was the only way Hephaestus could describe it after his pronouncement. As he made note of the state of her smile, he became aware that those around them were now looking at them, eager to see the outcome of the exchange between the two of them.

"How could you be so rude?" she asked, her eyes widening. They were blue like Kabeiro's, but Hephaestus found no allure in them. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"With all the things you have said and your actions towards me in the past, you are hardly in the position to complain if I do not express delight upon seeing you."

"Oh, but that is in the past!" she replied airily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving a giving a grand shrug as if what had happened between them was nothing more than a light quarrel.

"Sure. Tell yourself that." He took a swig of his wine, feeling a refreshing sense of clarity. Yes, Aphrodite had hurt him greatly in the past, but he now had an happy marriage and a comfortable home. He had found his own place, and was content with that. If Aphrodite did not wish to acknowledge or apologize for past misdeeds... well, what could be done about that? He was not going to worry himself over it when he had much better things to do. As he glanced over his goblet, he noticed Apollo give him an amused smirk.

"I saw what you did to Ares," Aphrodite commented, quickly changing the subject. It had been quite a shock to see a burn on Ares' bare chest, and even more so when he grudgingly confessed where he got it from. It was also odd to see Hephaestus looking so... relaxed and confident, laughing and talking with his brothers. His hair and beard were neatly combed and trimmed, and his clothing flattered his appearance, his leggings and sandals hiding the twist in his legs. He wasn't handsome, but come to think of it, with the right touches, he wasn't too bad-looking...

"He had it coming to him," said god gruffly responded. This was met with a murmur of agreement from those around them, and Aphrodite smiled faintly. While she did find Ares' raw masculinity appealing, sometimes he could be extremely rude and boorish, and she would punish him by giving her attentions to someone else.

"You would not be the first one to think that," she replied cheerfully. Hephaestus raised his eyebrow, but chose to say nothing as he shrugged, determined to maintain a calm demeanor under the eyes that were fixed upon him and his former wife. To his surprise, she sat down next to him, fitting herself within the gap between his body and the arm of the divan. She had never deigned to sit so closely to him before!

"What is it?" he asked, certain that she wanted something. Was she going to demand some new trinket from him?

"I thought I would grace you with my company."

Hephaestus stared at her for a moment before rising from the seat and walking off. Hermes let out a soft snicker as he looked at his sister.

"Funny, before it was you who could not bear his company. Now that you wish to give it, he does not want it. Of course, Kabeiro treats him better than you ever did."

"So... that's not just gossip?" Aphrodite asked with surprise.

"Not at all."

"Really now." Aphrodite stared at him for a moment before giving a brief nod and rising to her feet.

As Hephaestus worked his way around the crowd, giving nods of acknowledgment and a greeting here and there, Aphrodite was close at his heels. Despite his limp, he could move fast when he really wanted to. She finally caught up with him, grasping his upper arm, feeling a small surge of excitement at the muscles she felt under his skin.

She was bored, and had had sex with nearly every god on Olympus. Hephaestus was one of the few exceptions, and even though she still didn't think him handsome, she could not help but wonder how he might be in bed. She had not given him an opportunity to prove himself during their marriage, after all. If she didn't like how things were once she got started with her former husband she didn't have to go through with it.

He continued walking, acting as if he had not felt her touch. She poked him sharply on his shoulder, and he finally turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" He seemed uninterested in hearing what she had to say.

"Could we talk privately? Please?"

He seemed about to say no, but her 'please' had apparently worked in her favor, since he gave her a curt nod.

o0o0o0o

Feeling unnerved by her encounter with Hera, Kabeiro decided to seek out her husband for company and comfort. Hera's comment about the baby reminded her that she hadn't told Hephaestus yet. They hadn't seriously discussed having children, and though she was confident that he would not attempt to discard the child, she had no idea if having a baby around would actually make him happy.

It took a while to find him, and she stilled when she saw her husband with Aphrodite, the two of them walling to a quieter part of the palace. Her husband hadn't wanted to come here, but she had pushed him to it. Was this her punishment? With trepidation, she followed them, staying out of sight.

Aphrodite led him to an alcove overlooking a fountain, and Kabeiro remained behind a pillar. To her relief, Hephaestus didn't seem too interested in her. He had his arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall.

"You have never stood up to anyone like that before. I had no idea you were ever capable of doing that!" Aphrodite purred.

"There is much you do not know about me," came the cool reply.

"I certainly know that you are skilled with your hands! What woman could say that of her husband?" She gestured to her girdle.

"You may have forgotten, but I am no longer your husband. And during our marriage, I do not recall you speaking so kindly to me..." He raised his eyebrow, "at least, not unless you wanted me to make you something," he added cynically.

"You _have_ made me a lot of pretty things in the past..." She batted her eyes at him coquettishly, "I suppose I haven't given much in return, have I?"

Hephaestus had no response for that, and shrunk back a bit as she closed in on him, running a finger down his arm.

"I know I didn't give you the opportunity before to be a proper husband, but better late than never, right?" She pulled back her shoulders, emphasizing the curves of her pert breasts under the thin linen that hugged them. Hephaestus' gaze flicked down to her chest, registering only a passing interest – the same kind of interest any red-blooded, heterosexual male would have upon seeing a pair of breasts – and nothing more.

"I did my best to be a proper husband. I cannot say that you ever made an attempt to return the favor."

"Oh, are you going to start talking about the past again? Please! Take joy in the present!" She pouted, batting her eyes again.

"Do you really think that offering to take me to bed will somehow undo all the things you have said and done in the past?" he asked with a faint note of incredulity.

"Yes."

Kabeiro smiled to herself as her husband let out a snort of disbelief.

"What's the matter? Haven't you always wanted to bed me?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

"There was once a time where I would have thrilled at that prospect." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. This was just too surreal! Aphrodite, the very same person who had openly disdained him and mocked his ugliness was now offering to bed him. What was with this change of heart?

...Was she jealous of Kabeiro? Aphrodite enjoyed making men cheat on their wives. Though she certainly enjoyed being with unattached men, she was sometimes in the cruel sort of mood to exercise her advantage over the members of her own sex. As that realization dawned upon him, he looked at the Goddess of Beauty with a cynical eye.

"Are you sure I am good enough for you? I am surprised you're even able to look upon me, since you just abhor the sight of ugly things," he commented.

"Oh, did I say that?"

"Many times." His patience was wearing thin as he looked at the woman he had once admired. "You know, when Father was looking for a husband for you, I didn't even submit my name to the list of candidates. I was just as surprised as you when he chose me to marry you."

She stared at him, shaking her head with disbelief. He smiled wryly.

"But why would he...?"

"I suppose you will have to ask him that," Hephaestus replied. He suspected that Zeus had made this decision for dual reasons; firstly, to do his son a favor and reward him for his humility, and secondly, to punish Aphrodite for her vanity. He did not relish the idea that he had been used as a tool to try to teach Aphrodite, especially because that certainly hadn't worked! "You might be pretty, but I learned the hard way just how _ugly_ you are capable of being."

Aphrodite took a step back, her soft pink lips parted in a soft gasp. She quickly collected herself, her features twisting into a scowl. "There is only one reason you would reject my offer! You are as impotent as you are ugly!"

That was it! Kabeiro stepped into sight, advancing towards them and giving Aphrodite a hard shove.

"I suppose it would never occur to you that a man would reject you for a good reason!" the sea-goddess commented acidly. She dodged Aphrodite's lunge. Growing up, she would wrestle with the other Nereids, playful wrestling matches that invigorated the girls as well as teaching them some fighting skills. She had further honed this ability by watching the men in Poseidon's guard fight, and on occasion, spar with them.

Aphrodite spun around, and this time Kabeiro allowed contact, grabbing her and letting her flail for a bit. As the blonde deity flailed, she grabbed a handful of Kabeiro's dark hair, giving it a vicious pull.

Hephaestus could only gape for several moments, watching the two women struggle with one another, Kabeiro gaining the upper hand. He had no illusions about Kabeiro being a meek woman, but it was still a bit surprising to see this... although it was also thrilling. It gave him no small amount of pleasure to know that his wife would stand up and even _fight_ for him.

Finally, Kabeiro shoved Aphrodite to the floor, but not before she managed to wrest the girdle away from the other goddess' waist.

"That thing won't fit you, you fat cow!" Aphrodite spat out as she pulled herself off the floor. Kabeiro simply smiled and raised her arm, holding it aloft as Aphrodite tried to grab it, but as the raven-haired woman was nearly a head taller, these efforts were for naught.

"Wow, Hephaestus was right, you really can be ugly."

"Ugh!" Aphrodite hissed at her, trying to shove her before she resorted to grabbing Kabeiro's necklace. A thick, strong hand encircled her slender wrist, giving it a painful squeeze.

"Let go," Hephaestus said in a low snarl as he stared at his former wife. Slowly, Aphrodite unhooked her fingers from the necklace that he had made for Kabeiro, staring at him with open disgust. He maintained his grip as Kabeiro backed away several steps.

"It really is too bad that you couldn't appreciate him while you were married to him," Kabeiro commented with a smirk.

"Bah! What could he ever offer you? Did he convince you to stay with him by getting that necklace?"

Kabeiro backed away from Aphrodite and sidled up to her husband. "Hephaestus is a very skilled man, with an excellent... command of his fine tools. Not all of these tools are to be found in his workshop, though..." She batted her eyes at him, leaning her head against his shoulder as she looked at him adoringly. "I can't wait to get home so you can use your long, thick, hot tool..."

"Kabeiro!" He gave out a short chuckle. Aphrodite's eyes flicked down to his groin, wondering if what Kabeiro had said was true, but his tunic covered him all too well. Hephaestus did not miss this, and snorted quietly.

"Give me the girdle, please," he asked his wife. Kabeiro acquiesced, and he stared down at it for a few moments. At the time of the girdle's making, it had represented some of his finest work. He had spent days in the forge, meticulously going over every detail, wanting to give Aphrodite something that would truly please her, and hopefully cause her to look upon him more favorably. She had given him a few honeyed words of thanks, but the next day, was already off traipsing with one of her lovers. But her affection for the girdle was clear due to how often she wore it despite her personal distaste for the man her father had married her to. Over the years, it became clear to him that out of all the pretty pieces of jewelry and accessories she owned in her extensive collection, this girdle was her most prized possession.

"Strange how you thought it was nice that I stood up to Ares when you always chose his company over mine," Hephaestus said contemplatively as he glanced at his former wife before looking down at the girdle. "Now I'm standing up to you." With these words, he twisted the belt, bending the gold out of shape before giving it several rough jerks, ensuring that it would never fit around Aphrodite's waist again.

He dropped it to the floor, and with a wail, Aphrodite fell to her knees, grabbing the now ruined accessory.

"Why would you do that?" she demanded.

"I could ask the same thing of you regarding the way you have treated me." He shrugged and turned around, stalking off. Kabeiro shot her one last glance, her eyes filled with a mixture of contempt and pity.


End file.
